Lucky Sevens
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: Have you ever just woke up in a place that unfamiliar but it's better than the one you were in? This happened to the Courier after he was helping the brains at the Big MT with an experiment. Most would want to get home but he doesn't want to, he now has a little girl to take care of that tried to pickpocket him and others. Rated T for use of profanity and violence. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Melody here. For most of December I'm going to be writing happier stuff than I do at the moment. My favourite game series ever has to be Fallout and my favourite is New Vegas. This fic will be a crossover of RWBY and Fallout New Vegas. Anyway I'll give a basic description of my character's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats. Let's get started.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

A man woke up in the middle of a forest, his skin was tan, his hair was black and in an undercut, he had a goatee, and pale blue eyes. The clothing he wore consisted of a dirty black trench coat with a spade and a twenty one in it on the back, a pair of jeans with tatters in them, a pair of dirty boots, a ballistic vest, a belt that had a helmet hanging off one side and a holster on the other side, a leather glove, and a pip-boy on his wrist. He slowly sat up and groaned loudly and held his head. Within a matter of seconds he pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into his neck and injected himself with it, immediately feeling relief.

"The hell did Doc do?" He asked no one as he got up and grabbed a large rifle that was beside him along with a strange looking gun.

He looked at his pip-boy and tried to see if there was anything on his map. It was blank.

"Damnit I'm definitely not in the Mojave." He grumbled as he started to walk in a random direction.

After about half an hour of walking he started to hear howling. He quickly pulled out a .44 magnum from his holster and aimed around. Right as he felt like nothing was around a large black wolf creature with a bone mask jumped out. He pushed the beast out of his way as it tried to pounce on him. With a pull of the trigger he shot the beast in the head and it started to disintegrate. When the shot shattered the sky about eight more jumped out. The man gained a grin on his face as he started to unload the weapon on the beasts.

A few hours after fighting and getting out of the forest the man found his way to a village. When he entered people gave him weird looks because of how dirty he was. He thought the people there were just as strange, nice, quiet, not trying to kill each other, and there were even people with animal parts. After a few minutes he walked over to a noodle vendor and leaned on the counter.

"Hey you." He told to the person behind the counter who walked over.

"Yes sir?" The woman replied.

"Two things one where am I and two is there any work around here cause I'm not sure my money is good here." He said as he looked at her.

"You're in Mavin and no not really, we don't really have a ton of work around here normally since we're so close to Mistral." She answered. "So where are you from stranger?"

"Shady Sands." He answered as he pushed off the counter. "Thanks for your time miss." With that said he walked off.

While walking a little girl with red eyes and mint green hair bumped into him. After that she ran off in front of him and he felt something missing. His helmet was gone. Within a second he was chasing after her to get it back. She was fast in his opinion but he was faster. As he chased her she jumped into an alleyway. He walked into the alleyway and say her panicked when she noticed it was dead turned around and held up her hands as if she was ready to block any punches.

"Why are you doing that little girl?" He asked as he walked over. "I'm not gonna hurt a child, just gonna get my helmet back." He told her as he knelt down in front of her. When he got a look at her he realized she couldn't be any older than eight.

"Wh-what?" She stammered as she looked at him, shock written all over her face.

"I just want my helmet. You got any parents kid?" He asked her as he grabbed his helmet.

"I-I don't have any…They died a few weeks ago." She mumbled quietly and got a somber look on her face and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry. Trust me I know how you feel, my parents are gone also. Been gone for a long time." He told her and she looked up at him.

"Re-really?" She asked.

"Yes it's been a long time, but you shouldn't have a childhood without parents. What's your name little girl?" He asked.

"It's Emerald Sustrai." She answered.

"I'm called Six but I don't have a real name." He told her and smiled at her. "If you'd like I'd take care of you so you don't have to grow up on the streets."

"Re-really? Yo-you're not lying are you?" She asked as she started to tear up.

"No I'm not lying. I'd happily take care of you. So what do you say?" He asked as he offered her his hand.

She teared up even more then tackled him in a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back as she started to cry into his coat. As she cried he patted her head and smiled. He's helped out kids before but never actually took care of one but what the hell he could try.

"Let's find a place to stay Em cause after that I'm gonna find some work so we can make money." Six told her as he got up and helped her up.

"I know a place around here. It's an old building I live in." She told him excitedly.

"Okay then lead the way." He told her and started to follow her as she started to walk.

Two months after they met Six and Emerald still lived in that abandoned building but it was better since Six got a job as a bouncer at the local bar. He was able to actually get this world's money so he could buy stuff. Seems like bartering wasn't great here. Now most would be worried and scared since they were in a new world but he didn't mind since where he came from was an irradiated lump of dirt. He bought a few sleeping bags and new clothing for himself and Emerald. They also would get food and Six would cook it, occasionally they would go out to eat.

One night before Six went to work he noticed Emerald shivering more than normal while she was sleeping. He walked over to her and knelt down, feeling her head to see if she had a fever. She felt extremely warm so he sat beside her.

"Hey Em." He whispered to her. "Hey Em wake up." He whispered again and shook her gently.

"Huh what?" She asked groggily as she woke up and started to cough more.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked her somewhat worried.

"No I feel hot." She answered as she started to cough more.

"I'll make you something okay. It won't taste good but it'll help you out." He told her as he walked over to the fireplace that was in the house.

Once he was by it he pulled out a match and lit it up. After a few minutes he placed a pot over it and started to throw ingredients together and make something. Emerald wanted to peek over his shoulder to see but she didn't want to move. After five minutes he poured the liquid into a bottle and walked over to her.

"Now drink it all in one go, you'll hate it even more the second time." He told her as he handed her the bottle.

"Will it taste bad?" She asked with a cough.

"Not really, it's just bitter. A friend of mine from way back when taught me how to do this." He explained as she took the bottle.

"Okay then Six." She coughed then started to drink it. Much to his surprise she didn't try to spit it out she just drank it all and when she was done she smiled. "That's not bitter that tastes sweet."

"You are so weird Em." Six laughed as she glared at him.

"You're weird. You smelt like butts and dead people when we met." She giggled as she broke her glare and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow mornin' Em. If you need me I'll be down the road like normal." He told her as he ruffled her hair and left the building.

Once he was outside he walked down the road to a bar named Long Mile. No he wasn't the biggest person ever, if fact he was actually small compared to most, but he was fast and very skilled with both weapons and hand to hand combat. First day he went to the bar to find a job he broke up a fight between a few patrons that were fighting over something he couldn't even remember. Once he was there he walked in to let his boss know he was there. After he notified the woman he went outside and leaned against the wall.

As he stood there people passed by him and waved hello or muttered the word. The people in Mavin quickly grew to enjoy their new oddball mercenary. Sure he may have been intimidating to most but he was still gained their trust. The town wasn't that big, only a few square miles big and only had about two thousand people in it. As he looked up to the sky he saw the shattered moon. As he stared a smile grew on his face, sure his home was awful but he still got to see a beautiful moon in the sky.

While he watched the moon he heard screaming coming from the southern entrance of the village. Then he started to smell smoke so he dashed off to the building where Emerald was. As he entered he heard gunshots and more screaming. He slammed the door open when he reached it and saw Emerald curled up in the corner. With a great deal of speed he dashed over to her and picked her up.

"Six? What's going on?" She asked as she looked up him as he grabbed a duffle bag with his free hand.

"Village is under attack by the sound of it." He answered as he made sure everything was in the bag.

"Wait? The village is under attack?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." He comforted her as he ran out of the building with her.

As he ran he slung the bag over his shoulder and pulled out his revolver as Emerald held onto him and pushed her face into his shoulder. While he ran he saw the beasts from a few months ago that he found out was called Grimm. A few people were fighting them but the village was still burning. Whenever a Grimm would try to jump them he'd fire a round perfectly into the head of the beast.

Soon they were on the main road out of the city. He quickly ran down the dirt road. He didn't plan on getting help for the village, he knew it was gone. All he had in mind to do was find another village or the Mistral place that Emerald told him about. After running for twenty minutes he slowed to a casual walking speed. It was easy for him to go for days awake, helped when you had a robotic heart that kept on regulating his blood and a phoenix monocyte breeder to keep him going even more, but he figured Emerald needed to sleep.

After a bit of walking he stopped at an area that seemed safe. He started to set up camp while Emerald slept. After a bit he woke Emerald up and she got in her sleeping bag then went back to sleep while Six stayed awake. While she was sleeping he leaned against a tree, sharpening a knife he kept hidden in his left boot.

He stayed up till dawn and woke up Emerald when the sun was high. Once she was up he got everything together and slung his bag over his shoulder. Then they started to walk, Six holding Emerald's hand.

"Where are we going to go Six?" Emerald asked him as she looked up at him

"I don't know Em. I don't really even know where I am I just know that this is a road." He replied to her as he looked down at her. "Who knows there might be a village nearby and you can make some friends." He suggested and she smiled brightly at him.

"Okay then! Let's go!" She exclaimed as she ran off ahead of him.

"Hey wait up little lady!" Six yelled as he chased after her, he heard her giggling as she ran ahead.

"Don't be a slowpoke then!" She shouted back to him while still giggling.

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you all liked this chapter I mostly wrote this because I was feeling sad and wanted to write something nice and cheerful. Anyway here are my character's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats.**

 **Strength: 9/10**

 **Perception: 5/10**

 **Endurance: 8/10**

 **Charisma: 4/10**

 **Intelligence: 6/10**

 **Agility: 5/10**

 **Luck: 10/0**

 **I do have a a few ranks in Intense Training and one perk you get at the end of Lonesome Road along with implants. If you guys want next chapter I can put my character's perks and skills in but that is a long list so it would be at the end of the chapter. Anyway I'm gonna go thanks again for reading.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn, first day this was posted I got a ton of views, favourites, follows, and three reviews...That's awesome. Anyway hello, this is Melody with a new chapter. Now one of the reviews asked what was in my character's inventory so here you go. A scoped hunting rifle, fifty .308 rounds (Normal, Hollow Point, and Armour Piercing a piece), an NCR Ranger helmet, the Courier's Duster, a .44 magnum, fifty .44 rounds, a lever action shotgun, two hundred 20 gauge shells ( Half are slugs the other is normal shells ), Blood-Nap, twenty sticks of dynamite, twelve Stimpacks, four Super Stimpacks, Love & Hate, the Vault 13 canteen, ten bottles of purified water, ten MREs, and the acoustic guitar. That's excluding all of the miscellaneous shit of course. Also thanks for letting me know Jack the Stalker that I originally forgot the Intelligence part of the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats, I went back and edited chapter one so it's there now. Anyway I'm glad there are quite a few people that like this story, I'll try to update it weekly but I'm going to be getting a job soon so who knows. With that said let's get started.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**

 **Normal P.O.V., Two Years Later**

After they travelled for a couple of years they ended up at a bar that was going out of business in a town in Mistral called Bluesky. Six had gained a decent amount of money for doing different jobs and bounty hunts so he bought the place. Once he had the deed he and Emerald started to fix the building up and eventually it was ready to open one night. Emerald was really excited when they were ready to open so she bounced around on the stage that Six had made. During their two years together he taught her how to shoot a gun, fight with her hands, how to fix anything with everything, how to be persuasive, how to trade, and how to play the guitar.

Once it was nine o'clock the doors opened and people started to flood in. Most people here had become accustomed to their new oddball barkeep and who they thought to be his daughter. He quickly moved around the bar, mixing drinks and serving people. After about a few hours he stopped serving and went up onto the stage. Emerald brought his guitar up to him and he smiled.

"Thanks little lady." He told her as he took the guitar from her.

"You're welcome Six." She replied and smiled brightly at him. Murmuring started to fill the bar as they stared at the stage.

"Thank you all for coming to opening night of Renegades. My name is Six and I'm the owner and bartender, now I'm not from around these parts but so far myself and Emerald like it here." He told them all after he grabbed a microphone and motioned to Emerald. "Anyway, I'm gonna sing a little song for y'all so enjoy." He told them as he to play his guitar.

" _To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day_

 _Hardly spoke to folks around him didn't have too much to say_

 _No one dared to asked his business no one dared to make a slip_

 _For stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip_

 _Big iron on his hip_

 _It was early in the morning when he rode into the town  
He came riding from the south side slowly lookin' all around  
He's an outlaw loose and running came the whisper from each lip  
And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip  
Big iron on his hip_

In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red  
Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead  
He was vicious and a killer though a youth of twenty four  
And the notches on his pistol numbered one an nineteen more  
One and nineteen more

Now the stranger started talking made it plain to folks around  
Was an Arizona ranger wouldn't be too long in town  
He came here to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead  
And he said it didn't matter he was after Texas Red  
After Texas Red

Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Texas Red  
But the outlaw didn't worry men that tried before were dead  
Twenty men had tried to take him twenty men had made a slip  
Twenty one would be the ranger with the big iron on his hip  
Big iron on his hip

The morning passed so quickly it was time for them to meet  
It was twenty past eleven when they walked out in the street  
Folks were watching from the windows every-body held their breath  
They knew this handsome ranger was about to meet his death  
About to meet his death

There was forty feet between them when they stopped to make their play  
And the swiftness of the ranger is still talked about today  
Texas Red had not cleared leather fore a bullet fairly ripped  
And the ranger's aim was deadly with the big iron on his hip  
Big iron on his hip

It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered round  
There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground  
Oh he might have went on living but he made one fatal slip  
When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip  
Big iron on his hip

Big iron Big iron

When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip

 _Big iron on his hip."_ He finished after a few minutes to a roar of cheers and clapping. "Thank you all, that was Big Iron." He told them as he stood up and leaned his guitar by the wall.

Once he set it down he walked back to the bar and went back to serving people while Emerald sat on the end of the counter and talked to people. After a bit a larger gruff man walked in, his hair was a grey and his eyes were black. Behind him a boy was trailing behind him who looked similar. Unlike the man who was wearing a thick and heavy coat to protect from the cold winter winds, the boy wore a sleeveless shirt and pants. Six wasn't used to the cold like most but he didn't really shiver as much as the boy was.

"Whisky, double." The man ordered as he sat down on a stool in front of Six.

"Comin' right up sir." Six replied as he went over and grabbed two glasses and bottle then walked back over to the man and poured him a drink. "That boy your's?" He asked as he passed the man the drink.

"Yeah. What of it?" The man replied with a glare.

"He looks like he's freezing, he needs a coat." Six told him as he fixed himself a drink.

"He's fine." The man replied.

"No he's not. He's shiverin' pretty loudly." He told the man as he took a drink and subtly slipped his hand under the counter and grabbed the handle of his shotgun.

"It's none of your damn business so shut up before you get hurt." The man practically growled at him.

"Thrust me buddy, you won't hurt me." Six replied and glared at the man.

"Why do you care so much for a useless kid?" The man asked as he slammed his glass down on the counter and glared back.

"Well it's because a sum of bitch like you shouldn't be allowed to take care of children.' Six replied as he placed his glass boy gently and hardened his glare.

"You piece of shit!" The man yelled as he reached a hand under his coat, about to pull out a gun until Six's shotgun was pointing between his eyes.

"Trust me partner, I'm faster so I'd suggest you raise your hands as one of my kinder customers goes to get a police officer." He ordered him as he kept the gun between his eyes. "Trust me if I fire now it'll get real messy." The bar was dead quiet as he said that.

The man didn't listen to what Six had said and promptly pushed his gun up as he pulled out a knife and tried to stab him. Six simply dropped his gun and grabbed the man's arm and proceeded to break his arm with ease and slam the man down on the counter. As the man started to struggle Six pulled out blood-Nap and pressed it to his neck.

"Now you come into my bar, order a drink, get pissed off, and try to start a fight with me. Tisk tisk tisk, you are truly dumber than some people from where I'm from." He chastised the larger man as he applied pressure on the man's arm. "So what's your name?" He asked as he looked down at the kid.

"Me-Mercury Bl-Black." He stammered out as he stared at the man and his father.

"This man nice to you?" Six asked as he motioned his head to the man he currently had in an arm bar. Mercury shook his head in response. "He hurt you a lot?" Six asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you say a damn thing I will-" The man was cut off as Six slammed his head into the counter.

"Let the boy talk mister, I'm not the one to anger. Aren't I Em?" Six asked and the girl nodded.

"Yep last time he got into a fight it was with about twelve people and he won." She explained with a shrug, indifferent to what was happening.

"He does." Mercury mumbled quiety as he looked down.

"Okay then well what's his name?" Six replied as he tightened his hold on the man as some police walked into the bar.

"Marcus Black." He answered as the cops ran over and grabbed the man who was now known as Marcus to Six.

"Well then, looks like he's going to jail." Six told the boy as the cops cuffed the large man and dragged him off, Marcus screaming the entire time.

"Hey boss what do we do with the kid?" One of the cops asked as they looked down at Mercury.

"I don't know, seems like he'll have to go to an orphanage." The other officer replied.

"I can take care of him." Six chimed in as he walked over to the cops. "I'm a pretty safe person and I can easily take care of him, I already take care of Em and there is a spare room in here that no one lives in at the moment."

"That could work but we better asked the kid." The first officer said as he looked down at Mercury who was looking at Six with confusion. "You wanna live here kid? Or in an orphanage?"

"Here." Mercury replied in a heartbeat as he looked at Six now in awe.

Six looked at Mercury and nodded as he started to walk back over to the bar. Emerald looked at Mercury and waved at him then got off the counter. She ran over to Mercury and stood in front of him.

"Do you wanna play tag?" The ten year old asked him.

"Ugh sure." He replied as they started to run around and play the game.

Once Marcus and the police were gone the bar went back to being bright, cheery, fun, and loud as people went back to telling wild stories and drinking. Six had went back behind the bar and continued to serve people and listen to any stories they had to tell him. He enjoyed listening to the tall tales that most people had, they were funny most of the time because he's experienced so much more. Only one person knew that he wasn't actually from Remnant and that was Emerald.

About a year prior he told her about where he was from one day because she asked. To her it seemed strange but when he explained the brains at Big MT she believed him with ease. Much to Six's shock since he thought no one would believe he was from a different planet. It sounded insane but she believed him but that is most likely because she was only nine at the time.

The next day Six woke up early and went to make breakfast for Emerald and Mercury. As he got to the kitchen he went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs, bacon, and orange juice. After that he grabbed a couple of pans and a spatula then he started to cook. When he started to cook the sound and smell of sizzling bacon filled the apartment that was in the back of the bar. Within the span of five minutes Emerald and Mercury walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Once he was done cooking Six placed plates filled with eggs and bacon in front of Emerald and Mercury along with glasses of orange juice and forks. After he served them he got his own plate and turned off the stove. Then he sat at the table and he started to eat.

"So why did you offer to take care of me?" Mercury asked as he looked at Six.

"Because something like dealing with an orphanage is awful." Six answered after he took a drink of his coffee.

"But you don't even know me…"

"I realize this but you seemed like you need someone to take care of you and I know what it's like to live in an orphanage." Six told the boy and chuckled. "I lived in an orphanage when I was a kid and after my parents died."

"Oh okay then." Mercury said as he went back to eating.

Six nodded and went back to eating also. They all ate and had a little conversation between them all. Mercury was happy with his current situation. Emerald finished eating then took her plate and cup to the sink and rinsed them off and placed them in the sink. After everyone was done Six went and got ready for the day. After he was done with his shower he changed into his normal clothing but left his duster in the closet. Then he went to the bar and opened it up for the day.

 **Thanks everyone for following and reviewing, by the way the people that are leaving guest reviews I can't see them in the reviews but I did get emails with them. To the guy that said I shouldn't limit myself to game terms I'm not using the terms, I just posted that in case someone wants to use the character in their own New Vegas game. Anyway I'm gonna go.**

 **Bye everyone and all, Melody**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Melody here. I don't really have much to say here other than thank you to everyone who favourites and follows this story so let's just get onto the chapter. Oh yeah also thanks RaptorusMaximus for letting me know how to fix the guest review.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

It had been a few days since Six had got the bar opened and adopted Mercury. He currently was on a bounty hunt, he left the bar closed for the next few days and hired someone to watch Emerald and Mercury. Currently he was sitting in a tree overlooking a camp of people. It was around nine at night and he was waiting for them to go to sleep. The bounty wanted four of the people in the camp captured dead or alive since they robbed and assaulted a group of people in a village. It was actually a high bounty so he was sitting up in a tree.

He had his rifle set up and was ready to fire at them. He was able to fix up and even improve his rifle with the stuff that was on Remnant. Since metal was easier to get here he was able to swap most of the body with a fully oak one that wasn't in pieces, make a new scope, and he made some lightning dust tipped rounds. Once night fell Six watched them. One of the seven people that were there was a woman with long black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He felt she'd be the most dangerous person in the entire group since her sword and sheathed seemed like it could do some damage. As Six looked at her he read over the bounty.

"Hm, Raven Branwen. She's gonna be a bitch to deal with." He mumbled to himself as he aimed at her, ready to fire. "One shot." He uttered as he pulled the trigger.

As the sound of the shot filled the sky Six expected this Raven woman's head to be gone. It didn't do a thing. When it was just a few feet away from her she unsheathed her sword and cut the round it half, which discharged the bullet also. Six was surprised as she started to look around for him. Once he pulled the bolt back he fired again and again and again, trying to take her out. She continued to take out bullets much to Six's annoyance so soon he stopped and slung his rifle over his shoulder and he jumped out of the tree and started to rush towards them.

While he ran he slipped on Love and pulled out his revolver, ready for some hand to hand combat. He also had his bag full of dynamite. Within the span of a few minutes he was near their camp so he took out a stick of dynamite and a lighter. When the camp came into view he activated his V.A.T.S. and marked Raven. Then he chucked the dynamite at her. She wasn't expecting it when it landed at her feet and it blew up in her face, sending her into a tree along with the others.

"What the hell?!" He heard her and a few others yell as it blew up.

"Raven Branwen, I have a bounty for your arrest and three others that are in this group. If you come quietly I will not take your life." Six shouted as he revolver and aimed it at her in specific.

"What?!" She yelled as she glared at him.

"Like I said, I have a bounty for your arrest and three others. Dead or alive." He answered and aimed at her head.

She glared at him and dashed forward and tried to slash at him. He quickly activated his Turbo implant and moved out of the way then grabbed her forearm and disarmed her. As he knocked the sword out of her hands he punched her across the face as the Turbo stopped working. He quickly sheathed his gun and slipped Hate on as he started to fight hand to hand with Raven.

Whenever she would go for a hit he would either parry it or dodge it. As Six let out a flurry of blows the other six joined in the fight and he started to focus more on blocking and dodging. He quickly jumped over them and put Love & Hate away as he pulled out his shotgun and shot three shells at them. He contemplated throwing his bag and shooting it while it was in the air to blow them to hell but decided against it. Normally back in the Mojave it was easy to deal with larger group because they all used simple tactics because their weapons sucked, but these people seemed highly trained compared to the Legion and the other people he had hunted in Remnant.

"Hm you guys are better than I thought. I guess we'll all meet again one of these days." He notified them as he threw his bag at them and shot it as a distraction.

When it blew up he quickly ran off. After ten minutes of running he figured he had lost them so he slowed down and started to examine his gear as he walked. Unknown to him Raven had opened a portal behind him. With rage written all over her face she unsheathed her blade and cut into Six's arm. Then with a sickening crunch as the blade hit the bone then cut through it. As he felt his arm fell he looked back at her in time to see her getting ready to cut him down. With just a thought he activated the last five injections of Turbo he had that day then grabbed his arm. After it was in his hands he ran off even faster than normal.

Within the span of a two minutes the Turbo boost was done and he was leaning against a wall. Even though his arm was now a stump he didn't leave a blood trail because of how fast he was. Once he wasn't moving he looked down at his arm, horrified by the sight. There was only one reason he wasn't feeling any pain and that was because of his implants for Big MT that made him practically impervious to pain. He knew that even with a ton of Stimpacks he couldn't have his arm back. He pulled the glove off of his hand and then took off his jacket. After he did that he took off his vest and shirt then made a makeshift bandage for his stump.

Once he had it wrapped up he put his vest and jacket back on. He threw down his dismembered arm and started to walk back towards the village that was nearby. As he walked he started to feel woozy so he stuck himself with a Stimpack and one of his last things of Med-X. A trail of blood followed him as he walked.

After walking for an hour he ended up at the village. People that saw his enter looked horrified and ran over to help him walk.

"Are you okay?" A man asked as he assisted Six.

Six looked over to the man and got a good look at him. The man had black hair that was slicked back, a peach complexion, red eyes, and was wearing what was basically a suit with a cape. Six lazily looked down and noticed the man had a large sword.

"I feel like a Deathclaw attacked me and got in a good bite." Six answered the man as the man started to practically drag him to the clinic that was in town. "I'm really tired." He muttered as he started to close his eyes.

"You really shouldn't go to sleep buddy. Let's have a conversation, it might keep you awake." The man suggested. "The name's Qrow."

"Six." He replied to the man. "I'd shake your hand but I can't" He stated as he started to laugh.

"How did this happen? Your aura should've stopped this." Qrow asked him as he looked down at Six's arm.

"That's the thing. I don't have an aura." He answered.

"You don't have an aura?" Qrow asked in disbelief when he got a nod from Six. "Why the hell were you out there then?"

"I was on a bounty hunt." He answered as he motioned his head to the weapons he had on him.

"You are one crazy bastard. Maybe after you're out of the hospital we can go get a drink." Qrow suggested.

"I have a bar so how about you just come to it after everything." Six told him.

"Will do." Qrow replied as he opened the door and helped Six in.

It was a week since Six had been dismembered. When he and Qrow got back to Bluesky and to the bar he was tackled by Emerald who saw his arm and started to freak out. All Six did was say he didn't feel a thing when it happened. As Mercury walked out from the apartment he looked somewhat shocked at the sight of Six's arm but didn't freak out like Emerald did.

"Do you at least kick the person's ass?" He asked as he walked over.

"Nope Merc. They were better than I thought." He replied to the child. "I guess I gotta give them a hand." He told them all as he started to laugh.

"This isn't a laughing matter! What if you would've died!?" Emerald yelled at Six as tears started to brim in her eyes.

"Trust me Em I've dealt with crazier stuff. When I promise somethin' I better damn well keep it so listen here now. I promise you I will not die till I'm as old as dirt." He told her as he wiped a few tears a way.

"You're a great parent." Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask.

"Thanks but I'm not their Dad's. I just take care of 'em." He corrected him.

"Hm. This makes me think of my nieces…" Qrow mumbled off near the end of the sentence.

"Not surprised you're an uncle. In all honesty I thought you were a parent though." Six laughed as he got up and walked over to the bar.

"So how does it feel?" Mercury asked as the other three people in the building walked over to the bar.

"It feels a little strange but I don't really care. I can just design a cybernetic limb when I get all of the stuff I need." Six answered the boy as he poured himself and Qrow a drink.

"You know how to work with that kind of stuff?" Qrow asked since he didn't really believe him.

"Yeah I already have cybernetics in me." Six replied. "A heart that regulates blood flow and stuff like that, stuff in my head that makes robots malfunction around me, and stuff that reinforces my spine."

"How the hell did you get that kind of stuff? I don't know anyone who can do that." Qrow asked in awe.

"Well you see…" Six started tell them what happened.

 **And that's the chapter. I had fun writing this one because I'm going to give Six a robotic arm next chapter or the one after. Again thank you to everyone who follows and favourites this story.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Melody here with a new chapter. Whoever is the guest is that said I should make the Courier have a Fat Man in his arm I have one thing to say...I fucking love you and I will most likely use that idea but modify it a bit. Also I accidently fucked up on my character's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats so I'll give the actual ones at the end of the chapter, I forgot to check my stats when I was checking equipment. Anyway I don't have much to say in the way of updates so let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As Six finished telling his story Qrow took another swig from his eighteenth drink. He seemed to be indifferent to it while Mercury looked at him in amazement.

"You seem to takin' this pretty well." Six commented as placed his cup.

"Well I've heard crazier things and I've been drinking a bit." Qrow replied with a chuckle.

"That's insane." Mercury said in awe.

"To you guys yeah but not really to me when you meet a group of brains in jars that float around and take organs out and replace them with robotic ones." He simply chuckled as he filled Qrow's cup. "Well I gotta go start on making a new arm, should have all the stuff I need. Em go outside and put the closed sign up and if anyone asks tell 'em I just got back from a hunt." He told the girl as he walked to the back room.

"Well thanks for the drink Six but I have to get going. See ya later possibly." Qrow told him as he left the bar.

It had been a few months since Six started working on his arm and he had Emerald and Mercury helping him work on it. He had been buying parts over the time to make the arm better and it modify it enough so that he had many toys with it. When it was first complete it was a standard replacement that functioned like any other arm except he could carry more with it...Then he started to improve it by making different weapon systems for it. Soon Emerald and Mercury figured out their caretaker was a little bit of a gun nut once he added a submachine gun that could fold into it along with a grenade launcher.

Slowly he modified it more so it could become magnetic so he wouldn't drop his weapons as easily. He had went alittle crazy with it but he was wanting to be extra prepared for if he ever met that Raven woman again. Occasionally Qrow would return to the bar and he would drink with Six. Today was one of those days.

"Honestly Six you should move out of Mistral to Vale. Not as much of a place for kids. This place is full of scum." Qrow told him as he took a drink.

"I've been thinkin about it honestly but I wouldn't have steady work and it'll take a bit to open a new bar." Six explained as he took a drink.

"I can get you a job at a Huntsmen academy." He told his drinking buddy. "I'm friends with the Headmaster there so he could give you a teaching job."

"Hmmm, that could be interestin." He said as he placed his cup down and walked over to the shelf and grabbed a bottle from it. "It could be fun but when do you think I could start."

"I'll just call Oz real quick." Qrow said as he pulled out his scroll and started to call Ozpin who answered after a few rings.

"Hello Qrow." Ozpin said as his face appeared on the tablet.

"Hey Oz I have a favour to ask ya." Qrow told him as he looked at his friend.

"That would be?"

"Can you make a buddy of mine a teacher at Beacon?" He asked.

"What qualifications does he have?" Ozpin asked as Qrow positioned his scroll so it was facing Six.

"He's good at fighting, a genius, good at survival, knows how to treat a wound, and knows how to mess around with electronics." Qrow explained as Ozpin observed Six.

"That truly is marvelous, what is your name?" Ozpin asked as he stared at Six.

"The name's Six sir, pleasure to meet ya." Six answered with a nod.

"Really? Just Six?" Ozpin asked in confusion.

"Yep just Six. Just gave myself the name." Six explained.

"You need a real name you know this right?" Qrow asked.

"Well my name is real enough, definitely better than bein' called a lobotomite." Six replied with annoyance clear in his voice.

"We mean no disrespect Mr. Six it's just your name is very strange." Ozpin explained to him.

"Well sorry for me not bein' from this planet." Six told him sarcastically.

"Oh you're from a different world? How is this possible?"

"Well five brains in robot jars built a teleporter that was supposed to get me into something called the Institute but it didn't work, malfunctioned, and now I've been on Remnant for about three years and take care of two kids so I'm not going back to that hell hole even if I find a way." Six answered. "So you got a job for a courier?"

"I expect to see you at Beacon in two weeks." Ozpin told him. "Now I must go. I have a room I need to have prepared for my new teacher." He told them as the call cut off.

"You're welcome." Qrow chuckled as he took a swig from his cup.

"And now I have to sell my bar." Six sighed, in all honesty he hoped he could've just settled down and open a bar but now he's going to be teaching kids.

"And get a new name." Qrow commented.

"Jesus how about Ross since my name is such a fuckin problem for y'all." Six snapped out.

"That works heck it's even a colour." Qrow laughed.

"Qrow…"

"Yes Six?"

"Get the hell out."

"Aw come on."

"No out."

"Can I atl-"

With that Qrow was literally kicked out of the bar by Six. When He noticed Qrow's giant sword on the floor he picked it up, walked outside, and dropped it in front of him. With a kind smile he walked back inside and closed the door.

"Em! Merc!" He yelled out to them. After a minute they ran out from the back room and up to him.

"Yeah Six?" Emerald asked as she looked up at him.

"Well it looks like we're going to be movin' soon to Vale. Got a teaching job there." He told them.

"So we're moving out of Mistral?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep I figured you two would be okay with that since this place is such a shithole." Six laughed lightly as the two started to laugh.

"Yeah this place isn't the nicest." Emerald said as she continued to laugh.

"We'll be leaving in next week." He told them with a smile on his face. "Now I gotta go do some stuff and I'll be back later so stay here you two." He told them as he grabbed his coat off the rack and put it on.

 **One and a half weeks later, Six's P.O.V.**

I was walking to the airship dock after leaving the hotel me and the kids have been livin in the past few days. I was going to talk to Ozpin and get the job quicker since livin in a hotel was nice and all but I didn't really like how loud the neighbours were at night. Kids should not have to listen to that shit.

When I got to the booth I paid for a ticket and boarded the airship. There wasn't that many people on the ship aside from me but there was a woman with green eyes and blond hair. She looked like she'd be a teacher or somethin' since she was readin somethin that I couldn't see but I didn't know. I simply stood up and walked over to her then sat across from her.

"Afternoon Miss, I have a question." I said which got her attention.

"Yes? What is it I'm a little busy." She told me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well I got a teaching job at Beacon recently but I just got in Vale a few days ago and haven't been able to go. Could you possibly help me get to Ozpin's room?" I asked her and she let out a sigh.

"Okay I can do that since you're my coworker. I'm Glynda Goodwitch." She told me as she extended her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet ya Miss Goodwitch, I'm Six." I replied as I shook her hand. "I think we'll get along nicely."

"Really it's just Six?" She asked me.

"Yes it's just Six...You're the thousandth person to ask me that…" I grumbled as I pulled my hand back.

"Hmm." Was all she said as she stared at me, scrutinizing me. "What happened to your arm?" She asked as she stared at my fake limb.

"Oh well you see I was on a bounty hunt and things went bad. The result was my arm gettin cut off, really sucks because it took out my sub dermal armour." I laughed as she looked at me wide eyed.

"Who made you that arm?"

"Oh well I made it myself. You see I'm a whizz with mechanics and electronics. Only problem I had was gettin all the stuff I needed to make it." I explained the her as I opened a compartment and took out an empty dust vial and stuck a new one full of lightning dust in. "I use lightning dust as a battery which is actually better than nuclear fission or fusion." I laughed as she just looked even more confused.

"What's that?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

"Well it's kind of difficult for me to explain basically it's just using atoms for energy." I replied.

"You are starting to interest me, please explain."

"Well…" With that I started to explain how it all worked which was exhausting to say the least.

"We're here now." She said once the ship finally stopped and we got off.

"Question." I said as I got off behind her.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked back at me.

"Wanna go to dinner after this? As a way for me to say thanks of course." I told her and noticed her eyes widen for a split second.

"Okay then." She told me which made me smile. "After we're done here we can go."

I simply smiled as I started to walk by her. We walked to the tower and got on the elevator. Once up there I talked to Ozpin and found out where my classroom will be, then he told Glynda to show me where it was. Once I saw the room I saw how big it was. And with no debris anywhere. I'm definitely going to like it here.

 **And that's a wrap sorry about the short chapter but I have midterms coming up. This is the conclusion of the prologue chapters and next chapter will start at the start of RWBY. I'm glad so many of you like this but I have one thing to say...Darksideofthesin I update weekly and I don't need my best friend taking my computer. Anyway I'll put the correct S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats then this is done.**

 **Strength: 9/10**

 **Perception: 8/10**

 **Endurance: 10/10**

 **Charisma: 5/10**

 **Intelligence: 8/10**

 **Agility: 7/10**

 **Luck: 7/10**

 **Again this is with 4 ranks in Intense Training, Divide Survivor, and multiple implants.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, Melody here with a new chapter to Lucky Sevens. A fic I named on a whim since I had no other ideas. Anyway thanks to everyone that has favorited, followed, and reviewed because it makes me want to write more of this and write more in general. Also I'll start replying to reviews at the end of the chapter. Anyway let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

It had been a few years since Six had started teaching at Beacon. During that time he was able to get his aura unlocked because of Glynda which surprised him until she explained it was basically just his soul forming a shield. He modified his arm a lot more in that time and would regularly upgrade it. Even got a haircut and didn't look like he was ready for a rock concert, now his hair was neatly cut and slicked back.

As Six walked through the streets of Vale he had his hands in his pockets. There was only one place he had in mind to go and that was a dust shop that he enjoyed to buy from. With the moon over his head he smiled until he started to hear gunfire and glass breaking so he ran in the direction of it. While running he saw a familiar face also running to the situation.

"Hey Glyn." He said as he started to run by her. "So how's your evenin'?"

"Oh hello Ross, it's been fine so far." She replied.

"I think we should probably hurry up just incase somethin' happened." He told her as he shot his arm up on a building and pulled himself up to the rooftops.

He laughed when he heard her yell at him he started to laugh as he started to run across the roofs. With a quick whip of his arm he pulled himself to another building until he saw as girl wearing a red cloak and holding a large scythe chasing after a nicely dressed man fighting. Since he didn't have his trusty hunting rifle he held out his arm and it started to change into the submachine gun form. He aimed at the man and as he was about to unload on him until he saw a Bullhead closing in. With the press of a button the arm shifted from the one mode to the grenade launcher mode.

He noticed how the man shot another flare then quickly climbed up to the other roof. He looked between the two then he ran to the rooftop while aiming at the Bullhead. Then he blasted said ship with the grenade as he jumped across the roofs. As he landed he saw the girl was also up there.

"That seems very unsafe Ross!" Glynda yelled at him as she saw what he was doing and landed beside him.

"I told you Glyn can call me Six!" Six replied with a distinct hint of annoyance in his voice as he reloaded his arm.

"Please don't call me that then!" She yelled at him as she looked over to him. He simply rolled his eyes as he saw the man enter the Bullhead.

"Sorry but right now we gotta deal with this." He told her as he aimed again. "Hey kid you better get back because this'll be one hell of a blast." He said as he turned to the girl as he fired at the ship.

As he turned back he didn't hear any explosion he just saw a pair of glowing amber eyes. He quickly swapped over to the submachine gun mode and started to fire at the ship only for the bullets to be deflected by the person. With an annoyed huff he activated his Turbo and started to zip around and fire his arm before reloading.

With a click the magazine landed on the ground as a barrage of bullets hit the ship which surprised the two passengers. By the look on the man's face he didn't expect anyone to be on the front of it aiming a gun at him. Before he was able to unload he was thrown off and landed in front of the girl. A few beeps signalled that the arm was going back into its normal mode as he looked up at the girl.

"Hello Miss." Six mumbled as he looked up and her.

"Um hi… Would you like some help up?" She replied as she looked down at him.

"I got it." He replied as he stood up and cracked his neck. "Hey Glyn can you take care of this?"

"Yes I can." She replied as she launched a rubble spear at the ship.

"Now you little lady, you need to get goin' this place ain't safe for no children." He told the girl as he turned to her.

"Watch out!" The girl yelled at him as he turned to see a fireball coming right at him.

Before the ball hit them he activated three of his Turbo injections then grabbed the girl and Glynda and pulled them out of the way. When the ball collided with the building they were already off of it and on the ground while Six was back up there firing grenades. He thought about jumping up and punching it with his mechanical arm but he decided against it since he hadn't installed the power fist. Before the grenades could explode though they were deflected and he was blasted off the roof, then the airship left. As he sat up dizzily he saw they girl staring at him and Glynda.

"Are you two a huntsmen and a huntress?" She asked and he nodded in response. "Can I have your autographs?!"

 **One Hour Later, Six's P.O.V.**

We were standing in a room with only one light, the girl that I found out was named Ruby was getting chewed out by Glyn. I was simply standing behind her and leaning against the wall. Occasionally I had to hold back a chuckle or possibly face the wrath of the blonde myself. As they talked I refilled my arm with the dust batteries I make.

"Hey Glyn, let me talk to her." I told her as I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder then kissed her cheek.

"Oh alright." She replied as he glare softened to a normal nonpissed off look.

"Now your name's Ruby Rose?" I asked as I sat down across from her.

"Yes it is Mister?" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"The name's Six but everyone insists I need a normal name so you can call me Ross." I answered her as I extended my hand which she shook. "Now what you did back there was crazy but damn if it wasn't amazin'. I mean honestly that was some of the best sharpshooting I've seen in a long time, last person I saw do stuff like that probably dead." I suggested with a dry chuckle. "Anyway who taught you to use a weapon like that? Only ever seen my drinkin buddy do stuff like that."

"Oh well my Uncle Qrow taught me." She replied with a smile.

"That's your uncle?" I asked and she nodded. "Well then, he's talked about you before just never by name. Nice to meet ya Ruby but I must excuse myself, seems like Oz wants to talk to ya. You have a good evenin." I told her as I got up and let Ozpin have my seat.

After that I left the building and started to walk back to the airship docks so I could get a ride up to Beacon and then go home for a much needed rest. When I finally got home I saw Emerald and Mercury asleep on the couch and a banner hung up saying happy anniversary… Hm must've been the anniversary of me getting to Remnant today, I forgot. I walked over to the couch and shook them both gently. Neither of them stirred so I threw a blanket on them and went to take a shower. Once I was done I went to my bedroom and got it bed then slowly fell asleep.

 **? P.O.V.**

A group of six people stood in a large room. One of the men was caucasian, bald, and was wearing the garb of a Desert Ranger along with a pair of sunglasses. The next was a dark skinned man wearing a sleevless duster and a rebreather, his hair was in braids and dark. After him was a man that looked like he was a corpse and he was wearing a jumpsuit. Then there were two women, one with black hair and the other had brownish blonde hair, both were pale, and both were wearing very different outfits. One a pair of jeans, boots, a tank top, a jacket, and a cowgirl hat. The other was wearing ragged robes.

"How the hell can you brains not know where he went?! He's been gone for nine years and we have a feeling he ain't dead!" The bald man yelled at five brains in floating jars.

"Well if you'll actually listen you simpleton it's not that easy since his Pip-boy was cut off from us so we can't track him. The only way of possibly finding him is to teleport you all to the same place we planned on teleporting him and find him that way. We can also supply you all with an item that will bring you back to us." One of the brains answered him.  
"Fine let's do it then." One of the women grumbled as she took a drink from her bottle of whiskey.

"So we'll finally be able to see the Boss? Esas son buenas noticias!" The rotten man said with joy.

"Calm down Raul, who knows if we'll actually find him." The bald man told his companion.

"Yeah Boone's right Raul we should probably not get our hopes up too much." The other woman told him as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know but still." He replied with a frown on his face. "There's a good chance he is alive."

"Yes so let's find the Courier." The dark skinned man said as he walked over to the transporter.

"Yes yes listen to Ulysses and get on." One of the brains said as he "pushed" them onto the platform. "Remember when you five get there you try to find him or what's left of him then use those devices we gave you, they should bring you back here if our predictions are correct and they always are."

"Yeah yeah whatever let's just get this thing going." Boone said impatiently which was uncommon for him. "Hopefully he isn't dead."

"He survived the Divide, he can survive anything." Ulysses said grimly as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah the Boss is tough." Raul told Boone as he stood on the platform.

" _Initiating teleportation sequence in 3...2...1 Sequence activated."_ One of the brains said as the world went white for the five wastelanders.

 **I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SOOOOOO LATE! Just over winter break my computer was an asshole and I couldn't really access . Anyway let's get onto the replies.**

 **Tranmaster5704: Yes yes he does**

 **Akshka: Glad you liked it, and I will**

 **Potato man the semi omnipotent: Thank you for the fav and follow**

 **Darksideofthesin: No**

 **MCZ: Well I hope I the tests go well**

 **Guest: I most likely won't bring him back but I also miss him**

 **Anyway sososososo sorry I am super late with this chapter but I hope you guys liked it. I have to get back to actually do class work now so bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Melody here with a new chapter to Lucky Sevens. Anyway I don't have much to update here so I'll reply to the reviews at the end. So let's get to the chapter. Also as I'm sure you've guessed already Glynda, Mercury and Emerald will be somewhat OOC in this fic so yeah.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning Six woke up with a loud groan as he sat up and saw Glynda beside him in the bed. The light invaded his room through the curtains which were normally closed. After staying in bed for five minutes he got up then grabbed some clothes and went to change. As he was changing he heard pounding on his door.

"SIX!" He heard Emerald yelling as she pounded on the door.

"Jesus what?" He asked as he walked out in his jeans and boots. "I'm getting dressed, if ya can't tell I had a rough night last night."

"Oh well it's almost eight-thirty plus you weren't home last night and Mercury and I got you something for your anniversary." She replied as she held up a large box. "Come on open it." She told him excitedly.

"Alright alright damn kid." He grumbled as he opened the box to see a large black spade with a twenty-one in yellow in the middle. "What the hell…" He muttered as he pulled out a duster that looked like his old one that he threw out years ago but newer.

"Do you like it?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

"I love it Em." He replied as he gave her a hug. "Couldn't of asked for anything better than this."

"You're welcome." She told him as she hugged back.

"Can you please quiet down Emerald…" Glynda asked as she sat up in the bed.

"What time did you get in Glyn?" Six asked as he let go and looked back at her.

"Late." She replied lazily. "Around midnight." She yawned out loudly.

"Ain't that nice. I used to stay up days on end in the Mojave." He chuckled as he walked over. "Look at this." He said as he held up his coat.

"Oh so they did get that remade like I suggested." She smiled slightly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You told them they should get me this?" He asked and she replied with a nod and a loud yawn. "Why thank you Glynda for suggestin that." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

After that he finished getting dressed by smiling and putting on his new coat on and feeling it against his body. As he walked out of the room and to the kitchen he saw Mercury sitting in a chair, reading a comic book, and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mornin' Merc." He said as he walked over and sat down beside him. "Thanks for the coat."

"Your welcome, it was Glynda's idea." He replied after he set his comic down.

"Still I said y'all didn't have to get me a darn thing and y'all did so thanks." Six laughed lightly as he fist bumped Mercury. "Plus today you guys are going to be going to beacon so you'll be my students."

"Oh yeah that is happening today. Should I hide my legs?"

"No you don't have to do that." Six told him as he got himself a cup of coffee. "Be proud of those things, they're what make you you."

"Okay then just curious." He replied as he went back to his cereal and comic book. "I'll just cover them up just incase."

"But if you want to you can. I see no reason to stop ya." Six told him as he took a sip then went back upstairs to grab his sunglasses.

"You're really wearing those?" Glynda asked him as she finished getting dressed.

"Of course I am, I look good with 'em on." He smirked as he looked over to her.

"Oh you're so full of yourself like always." She muttered as he walked over and kissed her.

"Well I have to be because of how awesome I am." He told her as he pulled back. "Now we gotta get to Beacon cause there's gonna be new students today."

 **Two Hours Later, Airship Docks**

As the airships started to dock a flood of potential huntsmen and huntresses got out of the ships. They were all different in one way or another but they all had the same goal in mind. One of these students was snoring loudly as he was dragged by another student on top of a few bags. He had dark red hair that was in a messy ponytail, tan skin, a small scar on his cheek, a large wolf tail, and he was wearing clothing that would suit a Atlesian soldier more so than a student. The woman dragging him had pitch black eyes, porcelain white skin, long black hair, and was wearing a more casual outfit compared to her companion. She seemed annoyed by what she had to do. With a mischievous look she drew her leg back then kicked him in the side as hard as she could with her boots. Instantly the boy woke up revealing a pair of bright red eyes.

"OW WHAT THE HELL FAINA!?" He shouted at her as he got up and towered over her while glared at her.

"Well I didn't feel like dragging you around as you slept! You lazy bastard" She shouted in response but not as loud as she was.

"You don't have to kick me!" He yelled at her as his glare hardened.

"Oh grow up you little baby." She mocked him as she smirked.

"Jeez why does my best friend have to be such a bitch." He asked aloud and received another kick but this time to the shins. "OW!"

"Now listen up Lothur I'm not a bitch you are just stupid." She told him as she looked up and glared at him. "Now carry the bags!" She shouted at him as he picked them up, not without letting out a growl. "Thank you." She said cheerfully as she started to walk again.

Lothur followed behind her quietly but would occasionally glare at her only to receive one right back. As they walked he slung the bags onto his other arm and rested his hand on the largest briefcase they had with them. The thing in the briefcase was his favourite considering it was his weapon, well one of them anyway.

"You love that weapon too much." Faina commented as she looked back at him.

"Yeah well it's a lot better to deal with than you." He retorted with a grin.

"Oh go to hell." She glared at him.

"Gotta love bickering couples, reminds me of last vacation with Glynda and Six when they couldn't decide what restaurant we should go to first." Mercury said as he and Emerald walked by them.

"It can be really funny." She replied with a laugh.

"We are not a couple." Faina said as she glared at the duo.

"If we were I'd shoot myself." Lothur told them as he sighed out in annoyance.

"Well isn't that drastic. I'm Mercury Black and this is Emerald Sustrai." Mercury told them as he pointed at Emerald.

"Lothur Blutmond and the little woman is Faina Chernyy." Lothur told him as he motioned to her and himself.

"We should probably be heading to the auditorium, Six said that Ozpin's speech was starting around Eleven." Emerald said as she and Mercury started to walk in the direction of the auditorium.

"They seem to know where they're going." Faina commented as she followed along with Lothur.

"Yeah they do." He agreed.

"Well we did basically grow up here." Mercury told them as he put his hands behind his head.

"Really? That must've sucked. Growing up in a school I mean." Lothur said as he looked between the two.

"Nah not really. Six is a good guy so it wasn't that bad here. Hell that guy saved us from what could've been shitty lives." Mercury answered him. "Even made me these." He said as he pulled up his left pant leg to reveal his replacement.

"What happened?" Faina asked out of morbid curiosity.

"I was attacked by a Ursa a few years ago and it got some really good hits in, had to amputate them but these things are amazing." He answered with a laugh.

"Wait so your dad made you a set of cybernetic legs?" Lothur asked in disbelief.

"Two things yes he did and second he isn't our Dad sadly, he's just a really good guy." Emerald answered before Mercury could. "Heck he even made his own mechanical arm, you'll see him when we get inside." She told them as she opened the door for them to reveal a room full of people.

 **Six's P.O.V.**

I stood on the stage next to Ozpin as he gave his speech which I tuned out mostly because I found it boring. I may only be a teacher but I kinda hold as much respect as he does but I stay out of the limelight and most people only know who he is. I'm okay with that mostly because back in the Mojave I was known by almost everyone and that wasn't really a good thing in my opinion since those Legionaries would always come to attack me. Really sucked because NCR didn't really provide me support that often, sure I got that stupid radio but it was useless in my opinion. I simply crossed my arms as I looked at all of the potential students and saw tons of potential in them all. Ruby intrigued me though 'cause of her silver eyes. Doubt she knew what they could do though. She reminded me of Qrow a lot though and the blonde standin' beside her reminded me of Raven… I hate that woman. Who knows maybe they're related… I let out a dry chuckle as I thought that. Once the speech was finished I smiled.

"Finally the two people standing by me are the headmistress Glynda Goodwitch and the man I Ross, he's the survival teacher at the school but he holds as much authority as Ms. Goodwitch does. If you have any questions you may ask him and he should be able to answer." Ozpin told all of the students as he motioned to me.

"Great...Thanks for puttin' that job on me Oz even used my fake name." I said bitterly then took the podium. " All of y'all new students will be sleepin' in the ballroom tonight. That includes you too Mercury." I announced as I looked right at him which made a large number of students look at him as I pointed at him.

"Fuck you Six!" He yelled back and I simply grinned.

"Now listen here son I know where you stash your comics, I'll burn 'em." I told him which caused tons of people to start laughing as his eyes widened. "That's what I thought kid." After I said that I stepped back from the podium and let Ozpin get back to dismissin' 'em.

 **Normal P.O.V. Emerald Forest**

"Hey guys… What's up with the trees here? I've never seen anything like this back in the Mojave, well anywhere really." Boone asked the others as he sat up.

"There was never anything like this in the Brotherhoods records." Veronica replied as she looked around at everything.

The group of five all stood up as they heard snarls then they all pulled out their respective weapons. Boone immediately started looking around for the source of the noise. He held up his rifle as he stared into the forest and when he saw a large wolf jump out he fired. Then more came out and everyone started to attack the Beowolves.

 **So that's a wrap I hope everyone liked the chapter because I had fun writing it. Now before I get to replying to the reviews I need some help, honestly I can't think of a Semblance for Six/Ross to have. I thought about giving him the ability to basically have a pocket dimension where he could store things because well that's what happens in Fallout but then again in that game I'm also a hoarder. Anyway just leave a suggestion in your review if you do and I'll take it into consideration. Anyway here's some replies.**

 **RedRat8: Well I'm glad you find it interesting and it shall be revealed how he affected her plan eventually.**

 **Tronmaster5704: I'M SO SORRY I THOUGHT I PUT THE RIGHT THING BUT I DIDN'T NOW I FEEL AWFUL! Anyway glad you seemed to like the chapter and again I am sorry I messed up your name.**

 **MCZ: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest 1: I update weekly**

 **Guest 2: Yeah that is true**

 **Guest 3: I didn't include Joshua because he leaves at the end of Honest Hearts plus I just didn't really feel like he'd fit the story. I still love him though.**

 **Guest 4: I love that channel and I watch them all the time. I'm going to watch them again to get some ideas but it's mostly for the lore which will be helpful in the story.**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will get into the initiation as I'm sure you all can guess. So I'm gonna go going Goodbye everyone and all, Melody.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here! I love all the suggestions for the Semblance cause damn there were some good ones. All of them were great. I'll reveal what I picked during the chapter but at the end when I reply to reviews I'll thank the person who suggested it. Anyway let's get onto the chapter. Also forgot to mention, every seven chapters will be longer than a normal chapter. Not by much though just about a thousand more words.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

All of the first year students were in the ballroom getting ready to sleep. Some were walking around and some were already lying down asleep. Lothur was leaning against a wall looking around the room at all of the people, trying to spot someone that interested him. As he looked around he saw a girl in black sitting by a wall reading. When he was about to get up Faina hit him in the back of the head hard with her foot.

"She's out of your league." She told him as she played on her scroll and pulled her leg back.

"Really now? What makes you say that?" Lothur asked as he looked over to her.

"For one she's hot. You may be handsome but she wouldn't go for you Soldier Boy." She explained as she continued to play her game.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked her with an annoyed tone.

"Well you dress like an Atlassian soldier save for the helmet, you live a military styled life, and well you were an army brat." She replied to him.

"Whatever." Lothur grumbled as he laid back on his pillow.

"This sucks… I wanna sleep in my bed…" Mercury grumbled to Emerald as they walked past Lothur and Faina. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt while Emerald was wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Yeah well you heard Six." She told him while stifling a giggle.

"That's just blackmail." He replied as he crossed his arms.

"At least he isn't going to burn them well unless you piss him off then he will." She replied with a grin. "Now we should probably get back to our stuff and go to bed."

"And by go to bed you mean I go to bed and you stay up till two reading fanfictions for _Ninjas of Love._ " Mercury commented with a grin but stopped grinning when she hit him. "Ow what the fuck!"

"I will burn your comics I swear." She growled at him as she glared at him.

With that he shut up and his eyes widened. He simply went quiet and followed her. People stared as they walked by, mostly at Mercury's legs since they were cybernetic. Seemed like most people were too scared to ask him why he had thoses. To the people who stared at him he gave a simple dirty look and continued to walk.

" _Will Professor Ross report to the headmaster's office at once I repeat will Professor Ross please report to the headmaster's office at once."_ Glynda's voice was heard over the speaker system.

"Wonder what that's about." Mercury commented as he sat down on his sleeping bag.

"No clue but it must be important since it's so late." Emerald replied to him with a shrug as she pulled out her scroll and started to read.

"Knew it." He muttered which got him hit in the back of the head.

"Quiet you." She growled at him.

 **Six/Ross' P.O.V. Five Minutes Later**

"Now what in the sam hell is this about?" I asked as I entered the room so see Ozpin sitting at his desk and Glyn behind looking at her scroll. "I was organizing my classroom for godsakes. It's a damned mess."

"We have some interesting videos from the Emerald Forest from earlier today. I need you and Glynda to go and investigate who the people are in them." He replied after to took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay then. Looks like we're gonna be up late tonight Glyn." I chuckled drily as she walked over.

"So it seems." She replied as I extended my hand to her and she took it. "Here's a picture from where the video took place." She told me as she held up her scroll and showed me an area of the Emerald Forest with five shadowy figures fighting off Grimm.

I nodded as I focused on the picture then closed my eyes. Within the span of a second we were standing where the picture was taken. Glyn retracted her hand and looked around while taking out her riding crop. As she did that I pulled out Love & Hate and put them around my knuckles.

"Why do you have those things?" She asked as she looked over to me.

"Why do you have a ridin' crop?" I replied with a grin as she turned slightly red.

"L-let's j-just find the people that were in the photo." She stuttered as she looked away. For being such a calm woman it was easy for me to get her flustered.

"Will do Glyn." I replied as we started to walk. "I'm gonna get up in the tree for a better look." I told her as I shot my hand up and pulled up there.

When I was up there I scouted the area and saw some smoke. I motioned to Glyn to follow me and I started to jump from tree to tree. When we were near the smoke I saw five people sitting around a campfire. They all seemed familiar but I couldn't really make out their faces but I could hear them.

"So how exactly are we going to find him? We didn't really have a plan for when we got here." I heard one of the women say and she sound familiar.

"Well we're going to find a town and see if they've heard of him. If not we're going to go to another town and do the same thing till we find him." I heard a man say and I know I knew his voice from somewhere.

"We'll find the Courier. It's easy to track the dust from the Divide." I heard another man say and I knew who they were.

"What the…" I was speechless as I dropped down from the tree and landed by Glyn. "It's not possible…"

"What? What is it?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Is it really them?" I asked no one in particular as I walked through the brush and towards the fire.

"What are you talking about Ross?" She asked me as I continued to walk.

"Hey who's there?" I heard the man from earlier yell… It was Boone.

"The name's Ross and the woman with me is my wife Glyn but y'all may know me as somethin' different." I told them as we walked out of the brush to see Boone holding his rifle and aiming it at us.

"Wait are you?" He asked as he lowered his gun.

"Yep it's me… Six." I told them as I smiled sadly at them.

"OH MY GOD SIX!" Veronica shouted as she ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Ugh… Let… Go… Please." I wheezed out as she crushed me.

"Please stop crushing him!" Glyn yelled at her as Veronica let go of me.

"So you got a wife Boss?" Raul ask as he looked over to us. When Glyn looked at him she looked downright horrified and took a step behind me which was uncharacteristic of her.

"R-Ross...Wh-what's that?" She whispered to me.

"Oh that's Raul I've talked about him before. He's a Ghoul." I answered her as I stifled a laugh.

"Great we found him now let's get him and ourselves back to the Mojave." Cass said as she reached into her pocket.

"Wait wait wait, who said I was going back? I gotta a life here, a good job, and a family. I'm not goin' back to that damn hellhole. I got two kids and her." I told them as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet and showed them a picture of myself, Glyn, Merc, and Em.

"Good looking kids Boss. If you wanna stay here I won't do anything to stop you." Raul said and I smiled at him.

"So we came here for nothing?" Cass said in an outrage.

"No you didn't. How about you guys stay here for awhile cause I doubt y'all have a way to get back." I told them. "The Vytal Festival is coming up in a few months and you need to be here for it."

"Actually Courier the brains gave us these." Ulysses said as he pulled out a small device. "They told us these should get us back to the Big MT."

"So Six… What happened to your arm that made you have to get a badass upgrade?" Veronica asked as she examined my arm.

"A bitch cut off it off when I was on a bounty hunt. Now before the Grimm come on out and eat y'all let's get goin'. We have spare rooms in our house and you can all take a shower cause you all smell horrible and like death." I told them as I turned around. "No offense Raul." I added as an afterthought.

"None taken Boss." He replied with a laugh.

After that was said I walked over and grabbed a large stick. I walked back over and held it out for everyone to grab onto. Everyone except Glyn looked at me funny. I simply sighed and motioned them to grab hold of it. They all did but they still looked at me funny.

"We're going to my boss' office." I told them frustratedly.

"By grabbing a stick? I think you might've gone crazy Boss." Raul said as he held it.

"No he's going to teleport us to his office." Glyn explained to them as I closed my eyes then started to think of Ozpin's office, then we appeared there.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As soon as the group appeared in the room they all let go of the stick and Six fell to his knees while panting heavily. He struggled to get up as he coughed up a large amount of blood. Glynda immediately got to his side and helped him up to his feet. When Ozpin looked up from his papers he spit out his coffee when he saw Raul.

"I am sorry for my reaction to seeing you sir." Ozpin apologized to the Ghoul who laughed.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Raul laughed a bit.

"Hey… Oz… These… Guys happen to be where I'm from…" Six huffed out as he looked up at him.

"I could have sent an airship to pick you all up." Ozpin told them as he took another sip from his coffee.

"Now I got a lot to explain here." Six sighed out as he sat down and motioned everyone else to also sit. "So Oz, Glyn, these are some of my friends from when I still lived in Hell. Boone, Cass, Veronica, Raul, Ulysses, this is my boss Professor Ozpin and as I already stated this is my wife Glynda. We are currently at the Huntsman and Huntress academy known as Beacon." With that he started to explain everything that had happened to him over the past few years.

They had many questions for him which he tried to answer to the best of his abilities. At around one in the morning they all got up save for Ozpin and went to Six and Glynda's house. Six showed them to the spare rooms they had then went to his room to sleep, being exhausted from having to use his Semblance on so many people. As he was getting ready to sleep Glynda was in the living room with the other five and sat down after she gave them some coffee.

"Again sorry for my reaction earlier this evening Raul I just wasn't expecting you to actually look like that. Ross has spoken about you all to great length. Where is this Arcade Ganon he's spoken so much of?" She asked them as she looked them all.

"He is doing some medical research just incase this place had worse stuff than we had in the Wasteland." Veronica answered as she took a sip from her mug.  
"Oh okay the well it would've been lovely to meet him, Ross talked about him almost as much as you Raul. Again sorry for my reaction earlier." She replied and apologized to Raul again who chuckled.

"These two your guys?" Boone asked as he picked up a picture of Six, herself, Emerald, and Mercury.

"Oh yes Ross adopted them before we met as he told you earlier." Glynda replied with a small smile. "Well it's been lovely talking to you all but we should be getting to sleep, Ross and myself have something important tomorrow." She dismissed herself then went to her bedroom.

"We should get to sleep also guys. We can talk to Six more tomorrow about him going back with us." Boone told them as he got up and went to one of the guest rooms that they had for them. The others followed suit shortly after him.

 **Next Day at the Cliffs Normal P.O.V.**

Ozpin was explaining to the students how the initiation would work and how they had to think of a landing strategy. This made Lothur grin as his eyes went bloodshot. Faina looked over to him sternly as she drew her weapon which happened to be a long whip with a spear head at the tip of it. Lothur had the case which held his primary weapon slung over his right shoulder but he hadn't got it out yet along with a large pistol strapped to his left leg along with a large knife strapped to his calf. Mercury kicked in the air a few times and Emerald got out her revolvers to make sure they were loaded.

Once Ozpin finally finished a blonde boy that the duo didn't know asked if there was parachutes. That caused Mercury to laugh as he was launched into the air first. Then the others followed behind him. When they were out of sight Glynda turned on her scroll and they started to observe the new students.

 **Lothur's P.O.V.**

As soon as I felt the air in my face I pressed the button on my case and two little robots popped out and strapped themselves to my legs along with two large robots that strapped to my back and became wings. I chuckled lightly as his happened. Once they were secure I smirked.

"Activation Protocol: Fliegende Bestie." I said aloud as the jets in the boots that the robots formed started.

I started to fly around above the Emerald Forest. Then I flew over to Faina and grabbed onto her waist then started to fly while carrying her. I smirked at her as she glared at me.

"Why hello there partner. Are you glad to see me?" I asked her as I looked down at her.

"Well it is definitely better than slamming into the ground and going splat or getting impaled by a tree like my Great Grandad did during the Great War." She replied as he put on some sunglasses.

"Isn't that morbid." I commented as I looked for an opening then dive bombed to it.

Before I hit the ground I stopped myself and slowed my descent then landed. Once we were grounded I dropped Faina as the four robots went back into my case then two more popped out and covered my arms, making a set of gauntlets and bracers. With a few button presses claws shot out of said gauntlets.

"Activation Protocol: Silbermond." I said as the arms finished doing everything they had to do.

"You're insane for designing those." Faina told me as she looked over to me.

"Hey Teufel Arme is fucking awesome." I retorted with a grin as Beowolves lurked out of the trees.

"You landed here because of them didn't you?" She asked as she extended her whip.

"You know me so well." I replied as I jumped into the group and started swiping at them with my claws.

She simply scoffed as we fought off the Grimm. As we fought my claws started to heat up and I ripped through the beast quicker until they were all dead. While the disintegrated the bots on my arm went back in my case and I pulled out my pistol. Then we started to walk in the direction of where we figured the relics were. My eyes were bloodshot from what I knew and I was grinning. While I was walking I felt a normal presence almost take of me but it stopped when Faina placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down man, you're getting a little feral." She told me and I shook my head and got back into my normal state of mind.

"Thanks Faina." I told her as I placed a hand on my head.

 **Mercury's P.O.V.**

When I landed I started to run in the direction I saw Emerald run into because I'd hate to work with the other people since I knew her the best. After a few minutes i finally found her sitting in a tree, waiting and eating an apple. I waved to her and got her attention then she came down and walked over to me.

"Hey Merc." She said as she threw the apple behind her.

"Hey Em. Let's go find the relics." I told her as we started to walk in the direction of the relics since we knew where they were. It's not a crime for me to look onto my Adopted Father's Pip-Boy when he was asleep to see where the relics would be.

 **And that's a wrap! Hope you all liked the chapter 'cause I liked typing it. So I picked Six's Semblance by making a list and rolling a D6 to see what I got and I got Teleportation so I used that. Yes it is a weird process to choose which I should do but I like to leave stuff like that and well lot's of things in general. Also I used Google Translate for the translation so if they are not correct I am sorry. Now let's get onto the responses to the reviews.**

 **Asarus Knight: I liked the idea but he actually uses V.A.T.S. in combat so it wouldn't be that great of a Semblance, no offense to your idea though because it was still good.**

 **Vaultboy: Holy hell that was such a cool idea but holy hell it would be too powerful, I mean I doubt that Remnant would really know how to deal with radiation (Which may or may not become a factor in the story) but still I loved the idea.**

 **Guest 1: I don't know maybe he could but he won't be in the story as I stated in the last chapter, not trying to sound like a dick but yeah I said I wouldn't include him**

 **MCZ: I am waiting for a Hydra Grimm or a Spider Grimm to appear, when it does I will be sooooooo happy but if there are Spider Grimm I'd want it to be like something from the Underdark in D &D Forgotten Realms cause that places has tons of them like the Choldrith, it looks so fucking disturbing so it as a Grimm would be so fucking great**

 **Guest 2: He kind of already does that with Turbo since his slows down the users perception of time still a good idea though**

 **Neterlan: Cool idea, I love the perk and might actually just have him use it in the story when dealing with someone like I don't know Roman or Junior. Heart Attack Inducement though, damn that would be scary… Now I wanna watch Death Note…**

 **Tronmaster5704: Glad you liked the chapter and again sorry about messing up your name**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Thanks for your idea cause it was very helpful and I was kindof glad when I saw that I got Teleportation when I rolled the die cause it seems so fun I just modified it a bit.**

 **RedRat8: Glad you like the relationship between Glynda and Six, to be honest it was kind of hard to decide if they should have a real relationship. Also glad you like how his relationship with Emerald and Mercury is 'cause I basically wrote it like how I treat my niece and nephews, I'm like Qrow when it comes to being an uncle. Fun loving and jokey.**

 **Alpha701: YES IT'S THE BEST FOLLOWERS IN FALLOUT NEW VEGAS. I still use Raul more though cause I like it when my weapons aren't being destroyed in a few shots cause when you combine Built to Destroy with Fast Shot your weapons like to break even faster… But the rate of fire is worth it with the CZ57 Avenger along with the crit increase**

 **Anyway thanks to everyone that favourites and follows this story because it makes me really happy. Also special thanks to my World History Teacher for being my editor… Yes my history teacher is my editor… Don't judge me anyway hope you all like the chapter but I gotta go bye.**

 **~Melody**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, Melody here! So this isn't really related to the story at the moment but I literally found a Google Sheets thing while on Facebook with every RWBY ship name. I laughed my ass off when I saw the thing because there are soooooo many funny ones and stupid ones. Anyway let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Mercury and Emerald were making great time as they ran through the Emerald Forest. Six had taken them in it a few times to show them a thing or two about surviving in the wilderness while having basically nothing. To them dealing with this place was normal so they easily avoided any Grimm that could've attacked them. After five minutes they were at the relics and no one else could be seen so they both sat down against a wall. Mercury reached to his side and grabbed a canteen off his belt and took a drink then offered it to Emerald.

"Thanks Merc." She said as she took a drink.

"Don't mention it." He replied as she handed it back to him.

"Well look at this it's a touching couple." They heard a voice say as they looked up to see some guy with a mohawk and another wearing a suit of armour.

"Actually we're siblings dipshit." Mercury replied to the guy as he looked up at him and glared.

"Oh wait you're that cyborg guy that people were talking about yesterday. Say how can you really fight when you seem pretty damn useless?" The guy in armour asked.

"Well for one I'm more useful than you, for two these things are extremely durable, three you're a dumbass, four we got here before you did, and for the fifth reason we have already been taught by a teacher here so this is simply child's play." Mercury told him as he took another sip from his canteen.

"You bastard!" The guy yelled as he tried to bring his mace down on his head only to be stopped by Mercury's foot.

"God you really suck." He commented as he kicked him back then he twirled around on his hands and flipped up. "Now since we're going to be classmates I won't kick your ass."

"You!" The guy shouted again as he tried to smash the mace down on him again for it to be stopped by a clawed hand grabbing his arm.

"Why hello there Mercury, nice to see ya." Lothur said as he squeezed the guy's arm. "So what's your name?"

"C-Cardin Winchester!" He answered as Lothur let go then kicked him out of the way.

"Nice to see you too Lothur." Mercury replied as he extended his canteen to him.

"Thanks." Lothur said as he took the canteen and drank from it then handed it back.

"Don't mention it, well we should get going. Come on Mercury." Emerald told them as she got up.

When she and Mercury were about to get going they could hear strange snarls and groans. Not like the snarls of a Beowulf but something else. She walked behind the ruins since that seemed like where the sounds were coming from only to see what was practically a rotten corpse impaled on a branch but it was flailing around and was trying to attack her. She covered her mouth before she puked then ran out from behind the ruins y a emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Why the hell are you puking?" Faina asked as she practically appeared out of nowhere.

"There's something back there impaled by a tree." Emerald answered as she wiped her mouth.

"What?" Mercury asked as he walked over behind the ruins and saw what Emerald was talking about. "Yeah this is gross." He said as he walked back over to them.

"Should we get Six?" She asked as she looked over to her stepbrother.

"Probably." He replied as he took out his scroll and dialled a number.

Lothur walked back around the ruins and saw the thing and was disgusted so he pressed a few buttons on his case which caused the bots on his arms to go back in. He then pulled out his pistol and aimed at the monster's head. Then he pulled the trigger. After that he walked back over to them as he holstered his pistol. Emerald looked at him slightly horrified but he simply shrugged as the blonde and the girl with the bow he saw last night showed up.

"Hello ladies." He said as he leaned against the wall.

"What was the gunshot for?" Faina asked as she looked at him.

"Well I shot that monster back there in the head. Mercy is a thing." Lothur answered as he yawned.

"Well then." She replied calmly as she grabbed a relic along with Mercury.

"We should probably get going before it gets too crowded here." He suggested as he examined the piece he had grabbed which was the black king piece. When he looked over to Faina he saw she grabbed the same piece as him.

"That would be great." Emerald said as she started to walk off with Mercury running up behind her.

 **Normal P.O.V. with Six and the others**

* * *

Six had been watching from the cliffs with his little fucked up group of heroes. He had given them all modified scrolls that were basically Pip-Boys but better. With that he also linked them up to the CCT. Raul and Veronica had already been messing with it and trying to modify the piece of tech. Eventually Six just sat down with his legs hanging off the edge of the cliffs.

"So Six, I gotta ask you a question." Boone spoke up as he sat by his friend.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked as he looked over to him.

"Well… We think it would be best for you to come back with us to the Mojave. Sure you have a good life here but this is not your world. This isn't our world." He explained to the Courier who only seemed annoyed.

"Yeah Six this isn't your world this is just a replacement. Sure it's an amazing one but still, the Mojave needs you. It's been in chaos since the fabled Courier had died and was no longer able to protect the NCR. The Legion ready to try to over through them after taking the Dam." Veronica tried to reason with him.

"And here they have Grimm, the White Fang, and what is basically some political instability between the kingdoms in my opinion." He retorted to both of them as he watched his scroll and Mercury and Emerald to be more specific. "Everyone there thought I did a long while ago. Me being here can basically make that a truth to them. Who knows there might be a new kid there that doesn't have a name yet that will stop the Legion like I did and save the Mojave. I'm too tired for the travelin' me bein' here frees me from havin' to do all of that. Here all I gotta do is teach kids and fight people on occasion."

"You have other people to help and protect though you stupid-" Cass was stopped by Raul placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen here Cass if the Boss wants to stay here and thinks this is where he belongs then this is where he belongs." The ghoul told her with a stern tone.

"Yes the Courier belongs here. Maybe this place won't be destroyed like Hopeville was." Ulysses said as he stood up. "This place fits you better than the Mojave did for some reason Courier, you seem like you're home here."

"Thank you both for bein' so damn reasonable unlike you other three." Six said as he stood up and stretched. "Dealin' with y'all makes me need a strong one." He told them as he walked off.

He speed walked away from the with his hands in his pockets. All in all he was happy to see them after so long but he hated that they were trying to get him to go back. After a few minutes h was far from them so he pulled up his Pip-Boy and started to call Qrow. It rang for about fifteen seconds then he saw his old friend.

"Hey Ross, how have you been?" Qrow asked as looked at his scroll. It seemed he was in a hotel room.

"Hey partner, I'm fine I just need to talk to a friend that won't try to drag me back to hell." He replied as he ran a hand through his greying black hair.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well you know how I'm not from here." Six asked and received a nod. "Yeah well a few of my old friends from the Mojave got to Remnant through the same process I did. They want me to go back and only to of them understand that I can't."

"Jeez that's rough, I would go to Vale so we can have a drink but I'm still on that job for Oz." Qrow sighed.

"Have you found the people that attacked Amber?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No I haven't, it would be a lot easier if you were with me since you know how to track people a lot better than even me." Qrow told him.

"I might go help you for a few days just to get my mind off of everything. It'll be like a little vacation for my while I'm working." Six admitted as he laid back and held his wrist above his face so he could still see his scroll.

"That would be great, all you gotta do is get permission from the missus and Ozpin." Qrow chuckled. "You sure you wanna be around a bad luck charm though?"

"Well I'm pretty lucky so I'd say I'm gonna be fine." Six replied with a laugh.

"Okay then suit yourself. I'll see you tomorrow, also I'll send you a picture of my room so you can get here quickly." Qrow told him as the called ended, then he got a picture just a minute later.

"Okay then now time to find Glyn and Oz." Six mumbled to himself as he got up off the ground.

As he started to walk back to where he figured Ozpin and Glynda were he changed his batteries. It took him a bit longer than he thought to find them actually but when he did he saw them watching the initiation on their scrolls. He walked over and leaned over as he gave Glynda a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you two." He spoke up.

"Yes Ross what is it?" Ozpin asked as he looked over to him.

"I wanna help out Qrow on his mission for a couple of days. Only 'bout three or four." He told them and all he received from Ozpin was a nod of approval.

"If you die I'll kill you again." Was all Glynda said as she looked at him.

"Okay then I'll make sure not to die." He told her with a laugh then he hugged her and kissed her.

 **Normal P.O.V. Initiation**

* * *

Mercury, Emerald, Faina, and Lothur ran through the forest with the others. Behind them was a Deathstalker, a Nevermore, and a large lizard Grimm called a Basilisk. They were currently hauling ass as they reached some more ruins. As they reached the ruins they all separated into groups and started to fight off one of the giant Grimm.

Lothur was first to dash at the large lizard with a large great sword in his hand. He slashed down at the monster to try to take it out quickly but had to close his eyes when the beast tried to gaze into his eyes. With a another swing he tried to cleave the monster in half nut his weapon bounced off of the armoured hide. After he tried that Faina rushed the Grimm with her spear whip, Belmont, and tried to pierce into it. A sickening crunch signalled that she stabbed into it but all that happened was her getting thrown off it. Mercury and Emerald started to assault it as they covered Faina and Lothur.

"Lothur! Come on do something crazy with those bots!" She yelled at him as he jumped back.

"Will do!" He yelled back as he started to press tons of buttons on his case. Then the sword he was using started to break apart and go into the case then it started to become armour that a knight would wear. "Activation Protocol: Ritterstute." He said in a mechanical voice as the encased his entire body. With a motion claws popped out of the gauntlets. "Activation Protocol: Silbermond."

"Go ahead and tear that thing up!" Faina ordered him.

He responded with a howl as he rushed the lizard. Then he started to try and rip into the beast with a red glint coming out of the visor. Mercury and Emerald had jumped and were shooting at the beast while Faina whipped it. They all slowly chipped away at its armour until they were able to get under it then Lothur started to pull it apart. The monster tried to look him in the eyes but it did nothing as he simply howled again then shoved his hands in between the plates of armour and started to rip.

"Jesus he's feral." Mercury commented as he stopped firing the shotguns in his boots.

"Yeah he is." Emerald said as she reloaded her revolvers.

"Yeah he is basically a beast. You should see him when he has his Semblance active. That is scary." Faina commented as she put her whip at her side.

With another howl Lothur ripped the plates off of the Basilisk's body then threw them to the ground. Then he started to tear into it even more until it stopped moving and started to disintegrate. Once it was gone the helmet retracted to reveal a very calm looking Lothur. They all heard more gunshots and looked over to the cliffs only to see Ruby draggin the Nevermore up the side of the cliffs with her scythe then decapitating it. Their jaws all dropped at that sight.

"Goddamn… I'm so jealous…" Lothur muttered as he walked over and stood by Mercury.

"So am I…" He replied to him. "I think I'm in love…"

"Trust you're not." Emerald told him with a laugh.

"Well then we have been out done by a long shot." Faina sighed out as she looked down at the ground only to feel an arm rest on her head. "Just because I'm short doesn't mean I am and armrest!" She shouted at Lothur then kicked him in the shins.

"Goddamnit! It wasn't me it was her!" He shouted at her as he pointed at Emerald who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Still!" She replied… Then they started bickering like a married couple until they got back to the school. With that the ceremony happened and Team FLME was born lead by Faina much to Lothur's annoyance.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked the chapter. Honestly it was a little hard for me to write but whatever I got it done. So I'm just gonna say this Mercury and Emerald wear the same outfits that they did in the show. Also Faina is about five feet tall. Anyway onto replying to reviews.**

 **RedRat8: It will be interesting I hope once they arrive in Vale and I have a fun idea for an upgrade for his rifle.**

 **Akshka: Yes there is a bunch of badasses over here.**

 **MCZ: I have to look up that Hydra and if you have already looked up that monster from D &D I hope you liked what you saw. Those things are fucking creepy, also glad you like the chapter.**

 **Tronmaster5704: Well I'm happy to hear that hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Really now cool, I'll check out your fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone Melody here! So I don't really have much to say here other than we're going to get onto the Marvelous Misadventures of Qrow and Six. If you get that reference you had a good childhood. Anyway let's get onto the chapter. Also two chapters in one week?! What the fuck?!**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. After the Ceremony at Six's house**

"So you're going on a mission with Qrow?" Emerald asked as she leaned against the living room wall.

"Yep, I'll only be gone for a few days though little lady." Six replied with a nod.

"That seems fun, bring me back a souvenir." Mercury told him as he read a comic.

"If you quit beaten' the devil around the stump and clean your room I might. You're nearly a grown man but damn you're lazy when it comes to that." Six commented to him as he grabbed the book out of his hands.

Lothur and Faina had been sitting in on the couch quietly as they watched the family talk. Lothur had to hold back his laughter as he watched them interact. After ten minutes they all heard people coming into the house and they heard Emerald shriek. When he turned to see what caused her to shriek he saw a man that could be compared to the thing he shot earlier. His jaw dropped through the floor at the sight. Four others walked in behind him.

"Oh yeah they haven't met you yet have they. Well then, Emerald, Mercury these are some of my friends from when I was in the Mojave." He told them as he motioned to the group of five. "This is Raul, Cass, Veronica, Boone, and Ulysses. Y'all these are my adopted kids Mercury and Emerald and these are their teammates Lothur and Faina." He told them as he motioned to them.

"Nice to meet you guys." Lothur said as he stood up and extended his hand to them.

"Nice to meet you." Raul replied as he shook his hand.

"So I'm gonna go get my bag then I gotta get going. Come here you two." Six said as he looked over to Mercury and Emerald with his arms out.

"Yeah no not gonna happen, I'm not a hugger." Mercury rejected as Emerald went up and hugged Six.

"Well be like then ya little bastard." He replied with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Wait where are you going?" Boone asked as he looked at Six.

"I have a job to do with a friend of mine named Qrow." He answered as he walked upstairs.

He went into his bedroom then into the walk in closet. As he turned the light he smiled since he was able to see his armoury. Now most huntsmen only had one or two weapons, he had about fifty. He walked in and started to look around until he saw his anti-material rifle that he designed. Thanks to some modifications to his cybernetic arm he was able to fire weapons with little to no recoil so he gave the weapon. The rifle was a single shot breech loader that fired out 30mm shells that had lightning dust tips. So he was practically firing a tank cannon with it, it even had a bit of a kick for him. Before he left he took a picture of all of the ammunition he had for it. Engraved into the side was the name Victoria. After he collected the weapon he walked back downstairs. When he was downstairs he set the weapon down on the table which couldn't hold it entirely.

"Jesus Boss, isn't that a little overkill?" Raul asked as he looked at the insane weapon.

"No it's not Raul. This is my other sweetheart aside from Glynda, this lady's name is Victoria." Six replied as he ran a hand along the barrel.

"How do you not break your shoulder when you fire this thing?" Veronica asked as she looked down at it.

"Cybernetic arm." He replied as he slung it back over his shoulder. "Now I gotta get going, see y'all in a couple of days." He told them as he pulled out his scroll the disappeared in a flash of light.

 **Six's P.O.V.**

* * *

I put away my scroll as I appeared outside of Glynda's office. I knocked on the door and after a minute I heard a muffled come in. So I opened the door and saw Glynda at her desk and she seemed like she was ready to tear her hair out. With a chuckle I walked over and sat by her. I had to move some paperwork out of the way since she had a mountain of it.

"This looks like a lot of fun." I told her as I examined all of the paperwork.

"Oh yes it's a ton of fun, wanna help me out before you go on your mission?" She asked as she looked over to me.

"Hand me a pen." I replied as I started reading over some forms then took the pen she gave me.

"It's only six-forty five, we could go get dinner also." She suggested to me.

"That could be nice but I think we're a little tied up with this." I replied as I signed a few forms. "But after we're done with this we can go anywhere you like, I do not mind."

With that said we started to speed up with the paperwork. I had to set my rifle down as we did this. After about an hour though we were down so I set the pen down and stood up. Then I offered Glynda my arm with a smile.

"Such a lady killer." She commented with a laugh.

"Well I am a gentlemen." I replied with a smirk.

"That is very true." She replied as we started to walk out of the office, my rifle slung over my shoulder.

After we had dinner I kissed her goodbye. I pulled out my scroll afterwards and teleported into Qrow's hotel room. As I appeared in there I saw him passed out on the bed so I laid down on the couch and went to sleep. The next morning I woke and laughed at Qrow as he held his head. All he did in response was glare at me.

"What time you get here?" He asked me.

"At around nine now let's get to work Branwen." I said as I got up.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He replied to me.

I found out who he was about two years after we met. I didn't really care he was the twin brother of the bitch that took my arm. It didn't matter at all though. He knew I wanted her dead and I knew that if he tried to stop me all that would happen would be us killing each other. All I had in mind though today was to find who took part of Amber's power. Magic was a thing here and it seemed like it was almost impossible to beat a Maiden but I guess it's possible if you know what you are doing.

We checked out of the hotel after Qrow took shower then we started to walk. It felt good to be wandering again, it felt like I was making a trek through Zion or something like that. Only difference was that no Deathclaws, Ghouls, Fiends, or even those fucking Cazadores were attacking us. It was relatively quiet as we made our way to another village. Occasionally we saw some other travellers and would talk to them for a bit but that was a little rare. When we were at a crossroads I heard some movement so I stopped Qrow and looked over to him.

"You hear that?" I asked him as I looked over at him.

"Yeah I do." He replied as we looked around.

"Be on guard, we-" I was cut off as I had to block a blade slashing at my face with my arm.

When I looked at the wielder I saw a person wearing a Grimm mask. I knew it was a White Fang member but I didn't know why they were attacking us. With a push I knocked the guy back as I pulled up my rifle and aimed it at him. When I did that I heard multiple guns click as I looked around to see about twenty members aside from the one in front of me.

"Now why the hell are y'all attackin' us?" I asked as I looked around at them.

"Well you see, you have a bounty on your head. It says you were torturing Faunus so we're gonna kill both of you and claim the reward. I think the bounty said your name was Ross." One of the people replied.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Qrow asked as he slicked his hair back and pulled out his sword.

"He's been torturing Faunus so he needs to die." Another woman said.

"Now I stopped killing people a while ago, and Victoria isn't that great at nonlethal combat so I'd suggest y'all get the fuck outta here before I pulled the trigger." I threatened them as I whipped it around and pointed at the largest cluster. "And trust, Aura won't protect shit when it comes to a 30mm shell."

"We should just knock them out." Qrow suggested to him as I gazed over to him.

"Depends on how they feel like fightin' 'cause I'm not above killing in self defense." I replied as I aimed around. I could practically sense the fear they were radiating.

"Fuck it he's bluffing!" I heard one of them yell as they all started to charge us.

My face was void of emotion as I pulled the trigger. Now normally I would've been upset that I had to kill someone. Never liked to in the Wasteland but that was for survival. Here though, it wasn't for survival. Here it was because other people wanted to kill others, Fiends were like that but they were also chemmed outta their minds. These people didn't know exactly what they were doing. I gotta feelin' somethin' bad's gonna be happenin' soon. War never changes I guess… No matter where ya are.

 **And that's a wrap hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't really have much to say here other than damn this story had over ten thousand views. THAT IS AWESOME! I hope people got the reference to Six's weapon, I wasn't very subtle about it. Anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **RaptorusMaximus: Yeah I have a problem with that… Sorry but I just write like how I talk IRL which is fast and on going. Anyway glad you liked the chapter!**

 **RedRat8: Oh these adventures have just begun shit's going to get sideways in the most colossal way soon**

 **Buzzsaw935: Glad you like it and I will**

 **Tronmaster5704: I'll make sure too**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Ugh writers block is the worse, I had a small case of it for last chapter. Anyway glad you like the chapter and I'll take your request into consideration.**

 **MCZ: Glad you like the chapter, not much a MTG fan though. If I'm playing a card game it's usually Yu-Gi-Oh with my buddy and that's only to piss him off.**

 **Anyway, glad y'all liked the chapter but I have to go. STARSET JUST RELEASED THEIR NEW ALBUM THE DAY I'M TYPING THIS! WOOOOOOOOOOOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, Melody here. Glad to see people enjoyed the last chapter. Now when I went back and reread the chapters I realized that a small part of it seemed contradictory. Namely the part where Six said he was done travelling then was happy to be travelling again. What I meant by that was he was tired of travelling through something he knew well, like the Mojave. I felt that was somewhat confusing so this is just some clarification. Anyway let's get onto the chapter, as per the norm I'll reply to reviews at the end.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

A loud boom filled the air as Victoria was fired. As it soared through the air it passed right by the White Fang members it penetrated the ground. When it came into contact with the dirt it caused a large and violent explosion. This blasted the four that were near it into the trees around them. Six pulled down the chamber and the empty shell flew out of the back as he loaded in a new one. The rest of the grunts stared at him in horror. The blank looked remained on his face as he finished reloading.

"Now I guess I missed." He stated monotonously, like a lord of death.

Some of the group shook in their boots while the others just turned to stone statues. He pulled the bolt back as he aimed it. With that a few of them scattered. As they ran off one of them dropped a piece of paper. Six let out a sigh of relief as they ran off. Qrow walked over to the paper and picked one up as Six slung his gun over his back.

"Hey look at this." Qrow said as he read over the paper.

"What is it?" He replied as he walked over and started to read the paper.

"I guess it's that bounty they were talking about. It says you were torturing a faunus, you're wanted dead." He answered as he handed Six the paper. "For 500,000 Lien too." He added.

"You know who would do something like this? Like a crime ring?" He asked as he examined the paper himself to make sure. "Cause none of this shit makes any sense to me. Hell they don't even got a picture of me."

"Honestly I have no clue, maybe someone made a fake bounty to the White Fang 'cause they hate ya. Who else hates you though?" Qrow asked as he leaned against a tree.

"Well your sister for one, a couple years back I did fight this weird group of people and killed their leader so they might. Well if they are still around." He answered as he placed his hand on his chin.

"You remember the name?" Qrow asked as he started to think.

"Nope not really, I was just doin' a favour for Ironwood." Six answered as he put the paper in his pocket.

As they spoke they started to hear slow clapping. They looked around but didn't see a thing. Six pulled out Victoria and started to aim around while Qrow pulled out his sword. Six started to aim around and looked for the source of the clapping. They both were on high guard because of what just happened.

"Well isn't this great! I have the Great Qrow Branwen along with the fabled Ross Goodwitch, or Six as I've heard from some people." They heard a man laugh as the source of the clapping was revealed. "I'm gonna get a big bonus for you Branwen!" He said as he stopped clapping.

The man had coal black hair, tan skin, pale blue eyes, and an arrogant smirk on his face. He wore a dark blue long coat, black dress pants, a dark blue vest with a white shirt underneath, black boots, a black belt, and a tattered scarf. In his hands was a pair of matching silver hand cannons with words engraved into them. As he stared at him he twirled the guns around.

"Who the hell are you?" Qrow asked as he held up his weapon defensively.

"Oh yes my name, that would be Rurik." He answered after a short laugh.

"So what the fuck are you doin' here?" Six asked as raised his weapon.

"Oh well you see I'm an assassin, in all honesty though it is quite dull since most of the targets are easy. You have gained quite a reputation in the underworld, Six the Proffesor at Beacon who has spilled the blood of a man along with Grimm. Seemed like a challenge." He answered with a chuckle. "You really did a number on Lost Oblivion back then, some people still want you dead though."

"And they would be?" He asked as he aimed.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't say. If I did my boss would cut my head clean off my shoulders." He replied with another one of his chuckles.

"So, I guess we're going to have to fight?" Qrow asked as he looked at Rurik.

"Well…" He said as he raised his guns. "Killing you both will be more fun…" He laughed as he pulled the triggers and fired off two rounds.

Six dodged the first bullet that came flying at him as did Qrow. Hastily Six jumped back and fired the shell at Rurik. Rurik threw down a pearl that turned into a smoke cloud as the shell came closer. When it hit the ground, like the previous one, it caused a large explosion but this crater didn't have a bloody, mangled corpse in it like he thought it would. Within a second Rurik had appeared beside Six and kicked him in the back. Knocking the gun out of his hands in the process while also sending him flying.

As Six crashed into a tree Qrow had already dashed over to Rurik and started slashing at him. Rurik started to dodge this as the weapons shifted into a pair of gauntlets and bracers. He started to punch at Qrow which fired off a round from the barrel that was on top of the gauntlets. Occasionally he deflected a hit from Qrow and he'd send a shot at him.

With a heavy swing Qrow tried to cleave Rurik in half only for him to block it. He smirked at this and kicked Rurik in the stomach and knocked him into a tree. When Rurik looked up he saw a branch above him that was breaking off. Before he could move out of the way it fell and slammed into his head, knocking him out easily. Six got up onto his feet and walked over to Qrow and the unconscious man, breathing heavily.

"Fuck this guy." He said as he got out some rope and tied Ruriks hands and feet together.

"Where the hell were you keeping that?" Qrow asked as he saw that Six didn't have a bag.

"The world may never know." He answered as he picked up his rifle. "Now let's drag this bastard with us somewhere quiet so we can get some information outta him." Six told him as he started to pull Rurik behind him.

"Damn Ross, aren't you cold blooded." Qrow chuckled.

"When it comes to technicalities yes I am." Ross replied as he looked over to him.

"What the hell are you gonna do to him?" Qrow asked out of morbid curiosity.

"I'm gonna get a steak, start cooking it, get a popsicle, take off his shirt, get a blow torch and turn that on, then I'm gonna press the popsicle to his back and make him think it's his flesh." He explained. "Then he'll do a whole heap of talkin."

"That sounds hilarious."

"Hey I got it from a movie." He shrugged.

After an hour of walking they arrived at a new village. People looked at them as if they were insane since their clothes were dirty and somewhat ripped except for Ross' duster. Ross also had an annoyed look on his face since Rurik woke up earlier and wouldn't shut up so he had to knock him out again. When they finally found an abandoned building Qrow got the room ready as Six handed Rurik to him and went to buy his supplies. It wasn't that hard to find the stuff but he did have difficulty finding the blow torch. Once he finally haggled his way to get a good price he walked back to the building. When he walked in it took him a minute to find the room but when he did he laughed.

"Now let's get to work." He said as he set everything up.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V. at Beacon**

"So I will be your substitute teacher until Professor Ross returns." Ulysses announced to the class as he wrote his name on the board. "Any questions?" He asked as he looked back at the class only to see almost all of their hands raised. "Yes you." He said as he pointed at a male student.

"So why are you dressed like that?" The student asked as he pointed at Ulysses' outfit since it wasn't something a normal teacher would wear.

"Because it was best suited for survival where I'm from." He answered honestly as he leaned on the desk. "Now let's get started, first I'm going to teach you how to make something called Bitter Drink, it may taste like hell but it will help you live." He told them as he started.

Outside of the room peaking in was Boone, Veronica, Cass, a covered up Raul, and Glynda. Glynda mostly to make sure he was a good teacher and the others out of boredom. She let out a huff as she looked at them. As she did this she placed her hands on her hips.

"So what are you four doing?" She asked with a slightly annoyed tone, they had been following her all morning.

"Well we don't know anything about this world so we figured we follow you… Um what should I call you? I thought Mrs. Boss but that sounds weird." Raul asked with a chuckle.

"There is a library you know, you can learn from the books in there." She told them as she turned back to the classroom. "And Glynda is fine." She added as an afterthought.

"Could you show us where it is?" Boone asked, already not really wanting to piss her off.

"Yes I can do that." She said calmly as she started to walk towards the library. "Follow me." She ordered.

In the Emerald Forest noises could be heard. Snarls and tearing as something appeared to be fighting the Grimm. Just as vicious as the mindless beasts. Standing in a clearing was an extremely thin man that was practically a rotting corpse, fighting off a large Beowolf. It seemed to have the disadvantage as the beast ripped it in half. Until more came out of the forest and started to attack. One of them was even glowing an eerie green.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Yes it is a cliffhanger, and yes I am an ass for that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter cause I had fun writing it. So let's get onto the response to reviews.**

 **RedRat8: It shall be revealed in time**

 **ShadowKnight186: Two things yes it is awesome and my ex used to call me Shadow Knight.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Best pairing, possibly but there are other parings that are just as awesome like Baked Alaska, and Milk and Cereal as you stated.**

 **Akshka: Yes fuck Cazadores**

 **Tronmaster5704: Yeah it's teleportation/teleportation of objects. He has to know the location or have a picture of it though to be able to get there, same thing when it comes to the items. Glad you are enjoying it.**

 **Guest: Actually in my opinion Dust is a better power source than Nuclear power. It's cleaner and safer like you started, and it has helped the development of technology of Remnant which is more advanced than Fallout's as we can see in the show. The tech in Fallout was made for war and killing really along with experimentation on the population. in RWBY part of it was for war but it was also for defense against the Grimm. Now you said I should've given him a mini gatling laser and made it run off fusion cores. For one that would be a lot more inefficient than dust batteries plus fusion cores don't last that long and aren't even in Remnant. Sure the lights were kept on for about two hundred years but that's lights, they can't run power armour that long and gatling lasers can eat up cores quickly. Plus if someone was in a new place where technology they were familiar with was gone they'd have to adapt to use the newer tech and could discover it was better. But that's just my two cents.**

 **Theothergy: Goddamn that would be annoying to deal with, I just got out the anti-material rifle, loaded it with explosive rounds, and fired away**

 **MCZ: That's kind of why I don't want to play it, it's expensive. Anyway glad you liked the chapter and in due time it shall be revealed.**

 **Anyway that's the end of the chapter. I'm a little curious but would you guys like it if I did a fic related to this one of the years in between chapters four and five? I'm just curious so if you leave a review let me know. That story will focus more on Six, Emerald, Mercury, and Glynda's family relationship. It will be a series of one shots though, but they will still be canon to this story. Anyway thanks for reading, updates might be more frequent if you all want them to be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, Melody here. So the tie in story is going to be called Blackjack and it should be up soon. The chapters will slowly get long over time also. Anyway I don't have much else to say here, responses will be at the end of the chapter like normal so let's get this going.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Currently Boone, Raul, Cass, Veronica, and Ulysses were all standing in Ozpin's office with teachers at the school. They were discussing how they would needed an Aura while they were Remnant. It confused most of them since nothing like this happened in the Mojave. Crazy stuff happened like fighting aliens and finding a skeleton in a fridge with a fancy hat but to them that was normal. This was just plain old crazy.

"So you're going to unlock are Aura?" Boone asked since he didn't really understand what they meant.

"Yes we are." Ozpin answered him as he took a sip from his endless coffee mug.

"That should be interesting." Raul stated as he adjusted his helmet.

"Yes it should be, now everyone stay still as we do this." Glynda told them all as they lined up.

Then the teachers each took one of them and started to recite a small chant as they started to glow. As soon as they were done saying the chant the five wastelanders started to glow. Boone had a greyish black aura, Raul a green one, Cass a light brown one, Veronica had a light blue one, and Ulysses had a red one. When they stopped glowing they all felt refreshed.

"How did that even work on us?" Ulysses asked as he looked at his hands.

"Well you are all beings with souls, unlocking one's Aura is fairly simple if you have one." Ozpin answered as he picked up his mug.

"Well then, will we have one of those powers like Six?" Boone asked as he leaned against a wall.

"Possibly but it normally takes a long time for a Semblance to form." He answered another question.

"Um Ozpin, have you seen this?" Glynda asked as she held up her scroll and showed it to him.

The picture on her scroll was of a pack of Feral Ghouls with a Glowing One attacking some Beowolves. The wastelanders saw the picture and their jaws dropped. Boone dashed over and grabbed the scroll.

"How the hell did they get here?" He asked the others in his group.

"I have no clue, did the brains do something?" Raul asked as he looked at the screen.

"What are those?" Professor Port asked.

"Ferals. Their Ghouls like me but the radiation had melted their brains." He answered the man as he looked down towards the forest. "So the photo was taken from there?"

"Yes it was. We need to send out a group of Huntsmen and-" Glynda tried to say but was cut off.

"And get your sorry asses killed. You don't know wasteland creatures like we do. The one that is glowing green is leaking radiation. Have you guys ever dealt with radiation?" Cass asked in a snarky tone. They all shook their heads since none of them aside from Ozpin and Glynda knew what it was from Ross. "Okay then so we'll deal with this. All we need to do is use some Rad-Away afterwards." She told them as she looked over to Veronica. "You have it right?"

"Oh ugh well you see the thing is…" She mumbled the last part as she looked down at her feet.

"What? Speak up."

"I said I kind of forgot it…" She clarified with a sheepish laugh.

Cass stared at her for a second before her face started to burn with rage. "YOU WHAT?!" She shouted which caused everyone in the room to wince.

"Well I was taking survey of our gear and I guess we didn't grab the bag with the Rad-Away or Stim-Packs or really any of the chems. You were the one that was supposed to grab it anyway!" Veronica retorted.

"I shall go back and collect the supplies. I shall also speak with the brains to see why Ghouls have entered Remnant." Ulysses told them as he reached into his coat and pulled out a large gun. "I will return in a few days, if not I have died or the teleporter teleported me to a different place." He told them all as he pulled the trigger then vanished in a blue puff of smoke and electricity.

"I think he forgot to set up his beacon." Veronica commented as she stepped back then made a run for the elevator to not have to face the wrath of the currently whiskey drunk Cass.

"Well then in the meantime we need to take those Ghouls out and contact Six and tell him to get his ass back here." Boone said as everyone took ten steps away from Cass.

"There is an gym you can go to to let off some steam, it's in that building." Ozpin told the woman who simply nodded then walked to the elevator which came back up.

"Well amigos, let's go take care of this." Raul told the others as he pulled out his revolver and made sure it was loaded. With that said they all entered the elevator with Cass.

 **With Team FLME**

* * *

They were currently decorating their new dorm room. Mercury had hung up and X-Ray and Vav poster, Emerald had shared a bookshelf with Faina, and Lothur placed a painting of a Beowolf on the wall. It was around seven so once they finished they made their way to the cafeteria. Unlike the others Lothur still had his weapon with him as they made their trek to the room.

"Why do you carry that everywhere with you?" Emerald asked as she looked over to him.

"Because these are my buddies." He answered as he gestured to the case. "Plus these little guys keep me in control and make sure I don't go psycho like I did yesterday on that Basilisk."

"Okay then." She said, not quite sure how to respond.

"So what's with the howling? You like a werewolf or something?" Mercury asked as he rested his hands behind his head.

"I don't like that term. In those stories it's normally only wolves, I'm more of a Shifter." He explained. "My Semblance is based off of my emotions. If I'm pissed off I turn into a giant bear if I use it, when I'm excited I turn into a wolf. It all depends on my state of mind."

"That seems like it would be a hassle." Emerald commented as they entered into the room. "How much control do you have?"

"Her." He stated as he pointed at Faina who nodded.

"I make sure he doesn't do too much damage if he goes berserk." She tells them as she pulls out a vial. "This shit will knock almost anything out."

"So what about you guys. You mentioned being taught by a teacher here already. What's up with that?" Lothur asked.

"Well the Headmistress is our adopted mother and our adopted father is Professor Ross. Ross adopted her before me and sent my dad to jail the same night he adopted me." Mercury answered as they entered into the line and started getting their food.

"They trained us since we were kids." Emerald injected.

They continued to talk until they all had their food and went to find a table. There was only one empty one and it was near team CRDL. As they all sat down Lothur sent a glare towards Cardin since he was pulling on a girl's ears. Said glare caused him to stop since he witnessed what Lothur did to the Basilisk. Then they all started to eat.

"Jeez let's just ask them!" They all heard a woman say as a group of four walk people walked over. "Mind if we sit with you guys?" She asked as she looked at them.

The group consisted of a wolf faunus man in the normal school uniform but with a top hat and glasses. Another guy that was fairly tall wearing the normal uniform, along with a scarf, gloves, and a beanie. Along with two girls, one in the normal uniform and the other in the males uniform. They all had treys in their hands.

"Sure." Lothur said as he moved to the side so they could sit.

"Thanks." The guy with the top hat said as he sat down across from Mercury.

"So what's your names?" Mercury asked them as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Oh well my name is Merlin Timberwolf, this lovely lady is my partner Senna Terra." The top hat man said as he motioned to the girl wearing the male uniform. "The pale guy is Taupher Onyx Richards and the girl latched to his arm is Colleen Grant." He had neatly cut grey hair, peach skin, and blue eyes. Senna had tan skin, short pink hair, and light brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Lothur Blutmond, the midget is Faina Chernyy, minty is Emerald Sustrai, and silver there is Mercury Black." He replied with a chuckle until Faina punched him in the side of the head.

"I swear to god if you call me midget again I will kill you." She growled at him as her eyes flashed red.

"Hey calm down Faina." Mercury told her as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we will get along." Taupher said as he sat down in a monotone. He was pale, had steel coloured eyes, and long hair that reached his waist and faded from deep black to stark white.

"Jeez try to show a little emotion Odol." Colleen told her boyfriend. She had a peach complextion, brown hair that was short, and green eyes.

"Too tired." He answered again with a monotone.

"Well then. Maybe if you fight someone it would wake you up for a bit." She suggested.

"Too tired." He said again as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"A sparring session could be fun." Lothur spoke up.

"Hey after we eat we could go to the training room and spar." Merlin replied as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"It's too late in my opinion so I'm out." Emerald told them as she leaned back a bit.

"I gotta agree with her." Mercury agreed and Faina nodded with them.

"I'll make sure you don't get too hurt." Senna said as she looked over to Merlin.

"Oh come on I'm not that fragile!" He complained.

"You nearly broke your leg during the initiation." Taupher commented as he stared into his cup.

"But...I...We...Whatever…" He gave up on trying to prove them wrong.

"God grow a backbone man, you're the team leader don't let them get you down!" Colleen yelled at him.

"Wait you're the leader?" Lothur asked since he didn't believe this guy could be one.

"Yeah I lead Team MSTC (Mystic)." He replied.

Merlin simply smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Then they all started to talk about what they all thought of the school. They also discussed some of the homework for the teachers that actually gave out homework on what was technically the first real day of school. Evil bastards. After a bit Taupher had gotten up with Colleen and was about to leave.

"Hey Taupher where are you going?" Mercury asked as he looked over to them.

"Call me Onyx." He replied as he walked off. "And to the dorms." He told as he left with Colleen trailing behind.

"Well then… He seems a little creepy." Emerald commented.

"Yeah he is." Merlin agreed.

"I don't even remember seeing you guys during the initiation." She admitted to them.

"Not surprised since we were all last to be launched." He nodded while chuckling a bit. "Honestly we were also last to get our team put together."

"I still don't remember you there though." She said again as she started to look them over.

"Welp I'm done eating. Let's go Merlin, I wanna kick your ass." Lothur said as he got up.

"Sure, let's have a good time." He replied as he got up then took out his scroll.

 **Lothur P.O.V.**

* * *

It took us forever to actually get to the training room. Before we got there Merlin had called his locker and grabbed his weapon. It seemed to only be a coat and a deck of playing cards. When we got there we even saw Pyrrha Nikos fighting a few of the training robots. Merlin and I just watched as she fought them. It was fascinating in my opinion but she wasn't my type.

"Hey Pyrrha!" I yelled out to get her attention. SHe jumped a bit since she wasn't expecting anyone which caused me to laugh.

"Oh hello." She said as she turned around and smiled. "How may I assist you?"

"Well we were wanting to spar and since you're here do you wanna watch us and tell us how we can improve? I mean you has won that tournament four times in a row." Merlin suggested as she just smiled and nodded. "Great!"

"Thanks." I told her as we entered the ring.

"You're welcome." She replied as she sat down on the bench and waited for us to start.

"Need a minute to stretch?" Merlin asked as he cracked his neck.

"Nah I don't, but I do need to do this." I replied as I dropped my case on the ground and eight bots crawled out. "Activation Protocol: Himmlische Klingen." I ordered as the bots became swords and started to float.

"Hm." He said as he pulled out a few cards. "This should be interesting."

"Yep." I stated as I waved my hand a bit. "Cut him down ladies."

As soon as I gave the order the blades rushed at him. Cutting and slashing, trying to take him out quickly. He would flip and duck to avoid them but this just made me laugh. I was about to snap my fingers but I was stopped but him throwing a card at me. Since it was just a card I caught it easily.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

When Lothur flipped the card over to see the back Merlin chuckled. On the back of the card _The Fool_ was written down along with a red glowing zero. Then the card blew up in his face. Lothur tanked most of the blast but it still pushed him far back. When he looked up he saw his four floating swords wrapped up in wires and Merlin smirking.

"So did you like the card?" He asked arrogantly.

"Activation Protocol: Himmlische Explosion." He replied as he snapped his fingers.

The bots started to fold down into mini gunships and got out of the wires. Then the floated high up and started to rain down bullets on Merlin. His eyes went wide as he started to move around erratically and dodge the bullets. Lothur laughed at the look on his face, as did Pyrrha.

"Okay then if you're gonna play like that." He huffed as he pulled out four cards and threw them at the bots which engulfed them in flames.

"Hey what the-" Lothur was about to say until four explosions cut him off.

He looked up in horror as four heaps of scrap metal fell out of the air and onto the ground. His jaws was on the floor as he stared at the remains. Then his eyes started to glow a bright red as he glared at Merlin who was currently fearing for his life.

"H-Hey I-I'm so-sorry man!" He screamed as he ran out of the building, a trail of dust in his wake.

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Lothur screamed as he started to run after him.

Pyrrha was left in the gym not really knowing how to react. So she grabbed her weapon and Lothur's since he forgot it and started to walk back to the dorms. What she just witnessed was fairly entertaining in her opinion.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Next one we will be getting back to Six and Qrow, I just felt like writing this one. Anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **RedRat8: I know it has its limits, I wasn't trying to make it seem like the end all be all power source. I was just saying I thought it was the better than nuclear power. Anyway glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **The Crimson Commando: Eh I haven't decided but since I'm mostly working with New Vegas I guess it's the ones from that one.**

 **Guest: Nah he doesn't have any**

 **Buzzsaw935: Yes ferals!**

 **Shaneman17: I might have the first one-shot done by Sunday so if not it'll be up on Monday.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Eww Neptune, I really don't like him. He insults the god he is based off of.**

 **Dino Knight: I guess so, I'll explain it more in Blackjack though so you'll get your answers there**

 **Anyway again, hope you all like the chapter. I gotta go though so goodbye everyone and all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, Melody here. I've been rewatching NANA lately and I just love it, if you haven't watched it you need to it is soooooooooo good. Yasu is my favourite character. Anyway let's get onto the chapter!**

 **P.S. Blackjack's first one-shot is a little behind schedule but it will be out this week.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Six's P.O.V.**

How the hell did they find us? Did I really leave that much of a trail? I was thinking that as I held up my arm to block a strike aimed for my face. I guess Rurik had a tracer on his scroll cause a few of his buddies and found us quickly and now I was fightin' about six highly trained assassins in a town that was now up in flames. Two of them were dead already but I could feel the fight taking its toll. Around the beginin' of the fight one of the guys, Ember I think his name was, shot out a fireball and started to burn part of the town.

Qrow had been evacuating civilians which left me with 'em. I pressed a button on my arm and a small projector opened up and an energy shield was formed. I only used this cause the bullets were flying too fast and too numerous for me to try and dodge. It drained the batteries quickly so after a few seconds I jumped behind some rubble and swapped the batteries in my arm. I heard a click as I changed 'em so I looked up only to be shot in the face. He didn't know it but my skull was really thick, had metal plating, had a protective aura, and had already been shot once in the head.

I fell back and feigned death. When the man walked off I slowly got up and changed my arm into the grenade launcher mode. Before the guy looked back at me I fired at him. The blast was big and at close range so it knocked me back. I was able to feel a sharp pain in my left eye so I reached at it only to feel a piece of glass in it. I grit my teeth as I ripped it out, growling cause of the pain.

"Holy shit, this guy ain't human." I heard one of them yell but it was faint since everything was ringing.

"Who cares he's so delirious now so just shoot him until his head explodes!" I heard Rurik yell at them.

I slowly got to my feet and looked up at them. Then I pulled out Blood-Nap and rushed them. I quickly slashed at Ember and stabbed into him stomach. He placed his hand on my face and his hand burst into flames. I screamed as I used my Turbo and got out of the way. Quickly I stabbed my knife into the back of his head. Blood dripped from the left side of my face, knew it'll leave a nasty scar.

The world started to spin around me as more blood flowed. Everything felt strange and I fell down to the ground. As the world turned black I saw Qrow finally got into the fight. Then the world fully turned black.

 **Six's Dream**

When I opened my eyes again I saw Glynda looking at me, smiling and in her wedding dress. I smiled at her as I listened to the preacher. She smiled back at me as I said I do. Then I leaned down slightly and we kissed. Cheering filled the building and I saw Mercury and Emerald run up. They both were only twelve at the time and they hugged us.

I smiled brightly as I looked around but that went away quickly. The world around us started to melt and the people became monsters. Giant bloodthirsty beasts that all jumped at us at once. I couldn't see what they were as the beasts tried to rip us apart.

I tried to shoot at them with the gun in my arm only for me to see it was destroyed. Then the world changed to a burning Vale, corpses everywhere and I couldn't see Glynda or them anymore. Across from me I saw a grinning Rurik. He held up his gun and fired at me. His eyes were glowing an eerie blue. His ever present grin still on his face as the bullet pierced my chest.

The pain was so realistic, and when I looked down I saw the hole where my artificial heart should be. He walked over and simply pushed me down. I couldn't move, everythin' felt like concrete was coating it. Then I felt a shock.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Six jolted up as he awoke. When he looked around he realized he was in a hospital room. He placed a hand on his head which was acing. Once he noticed his Pip-Boy sitting beside him he reached for it. As he put on his Pip-Boy he noticed that a note was sitting on the table. He reached for the note then started to read it.

 _Six_

 _You know you crazy bastard you really need to stop risking your life so much. You have quite a broken rib, a bullet was implanted into your skull but they got that out, missing left eye, scarred face so you're not as pretty, slightly damaged hearing but that'll heal up quickly, and to make it worse you've been out for a week. I left to go find more information on the people who hurt Amber and what their plans are. You should be getting back to Beacon soon. Glynda must be worried about your dumbass. Anyway I'll see ya soon ya crazy bastard._

 _~ Qrow_

 _P.S. I also took Victoria and that Rurik bastard got away_

When he finished reading he set the note down and got out of the bed. He ripped the I.V. out and walked over to his clothes. Then he put them on and felt the bandages on the side of his face. He had really gotten a beating in that fight. Normally six people wouldn't be a problem but they all were highly trained, he still took four of them out though.

He had a limp as he walked but he figured it was okay. He walked out of the room and a nurse tried to stop him but he simply walked past her. After a couple of minutes he walked outside and smelt the air and realized he was in Mistral and it was late at night. He looked down at his Pip-Boy and pulled up a picture of his house. Then in an instant he appeared outside of it.

He limped to the doorway and opened it. When he got inside he noticed Glynda sitting on the couch, asleep with a book on her lap. All he did was limp over and sit next to her. He leaned on her and it seemed to stir her a bit. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Six leaning on her. When she fully saw his face she was horrified.

"Oh my god are you alright?!" She asked frantically as she looked over him.

"Well I feel like pounded shit and only got one workin eye now so I'd say no not really." He answered drily.

"We need to get you upstairs so you can rest up." She told him as she helped him up. He let out a string of mumbles which she figured was him saying he didn't want to move. "Well we need to get you to bed." She ordered him.

He didn't complain anymore as they reached their room and she took his coat off him and made him get into the bed. Within a second he was out like a light and she was sitting on the end. She frowned when she saw how injured he was. Qrow had only provided a few details of what all happened.

 **Normal P.O.V. With the Wastelanders**

Ulysses had come back a few days after he left. He had talked with the Brains and they tried to figure out how the Ghouls were getting into Remnant. It annoyed the Brains since they couldn't exactly figure out how it was happening. Currently though they were fighting a group of Ferals. Raul was firing off a few rounds from his new revolver. Glynda had told everyone that they were able to take one weapon from Six's armoury.

Raul had picked Anubis, a large silver revolver that fired out explosive rounds. Boone had picked a sniper rifle named Punisher, it had a black body and a scope along with a bayonet. Cass refused to take on of the weapons. Veronica had selected a pair of gauntlets that generated electricity called Zeus. Ulysses, like Cass, also chose to not take one of the weapons.

Once the Ferals were dead they all started to walk back to their temporary home. When they got back they saw Glynda wasn't asleep on the couch like she was when they left. Ulysses walked upstairs and saw her bedroom door open so he went to shut it. When he peaked inside slightly he saw Six and Glynda in the bed. He choose not to bother them and he'd just tell Six tomorrow evening what was going on.

 **Next Day, During Survival Class**

It was the sixth period of the day and Six was explaining to his class how to make what was effectively Stim-Packs but for Aura by using common plants. Over the time he has been in Remnant he was able to develop something that boosted Aura slightly with the help of some scientists from Atlas. They all seemed to understand how it worked but a few were still confused or weren't listening.

"So any questions?" Six asked as he looked around the classroom and noticed a hand raised. "Yeah you." He said as he pointed at Velvet.

"Um what happened to you?" She asked shyly.

"Oh well I was out hunting with a buddy of mine and some stuff happened and I got injured pretty badly. I took out most of those Ursas though." He explained to them while messing with the truth slightly. As soon as he said that the bell rang. "Okay then class dismissed."

With that said the students started to file out of the room aside from Team FLME and MSTC. Emerald wanted to know the real reason of why he was so injured. She walked up to his desk and placed her hands down on it which got Six's attention.

"Spill it." She ordered him as she gave him a stern look.

"Spill what?" He feigned ignorance.

"She wants to know why you look like you had a belt grinder put to the side of your face." Mercury injected.

"Well you know I went on a job with Qrow so I'll explain to you both later." He told them as he went back to grading papers. "You need to get to History Class, Oobleck is going to talk about the Great War. Remember, Faunus have night vision."

"Fine but you better tell us later." Emerald said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"So what was that about?" Merlin asked once they were all in the hallways, he was missing his eyebrows cause a certain wolf Faunus lit them on fire as punishment.

"Well he looked like he had went through hell itself." Mercury answered and got a sound of agreement from Onyx.

"Well I'm gonna get going, I have engineering this period so I'm gonna go fix my bots." Lothur stated as he sent a menacing glare to Merlin. "Cause someone broke them." He growled as he walked off.

"So explain why he wants to kill you?" Colleen asked as she looked over to her leader.

"Uh oh well you see I blew up eight of his little robots." He replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Wow you're an idiot." Faina said flatly.

"Hey it's not my fault I accidentally threw out a few _Devils_!" He exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

"What are your _Devils?_ " Emerald asked as she looked to him.

"Oh well I use these cards. I honestly think each one of us represent one." He explained as he pulled out some cards, none of them his weapon though. They all had different designs and words on them. "Ya see I'm the _Magician._ " He told them as he showed them all the card. "And-"

"You've already been through this." Onyx stated as he opened the classroom door for all of them and a few other students.

As they all took their seats the Professor walked. Onyx noticed as he sat down that there were tons of empty knocked over coffee cups. Of course he had been in the class for over a week now and he knew that the Professor loved his coffee but there were even more today. He silently sighed as the teacher zipped around and talked quickly. The others were having a hard time keeping up with him but to Onyx it was easy.

Whenever there was a question there were six people to try and answer it. Onyx, Emerald, Weiss, Pyrrha, Merlin, and Blake answered all of the questions. Eventually Jaune was asked a question and almost all of them gave him hints minus Weiss. He still failed epicly.

 **Taupher's P.O.V.**

'Maybe he requires my assistance.' I thought to myself as I looked over to the blonde.

He didn't seem like the smartest when it came to schoolwork. Combat skills could also be improved but he should probably ask his partner about that one. When the bell rang I stayed behind and waited for Jaune so I could talk to him. As he walked out I saw Cardin try to push him over so I caught the guy's arm.

"I request you leave him alone. If you do not I shall have to harm you violently." I stated as I stared blankly at the bulky teen. He may have had the muscle but I had the height so I leered down at him.

"Hey let go of me you creepy bastard." He spat on at me.

"Leave you piece of trash." I told him as I wiped my face off.

"Make me!" He shouted so I punched him in the face quickly. His nose quickly started to bleed. Then he fell back on his bum.

"The next one will hurt more." I stated as I let go of his arm and pushed him back. "Jaune." I stated as I looked to the confused blonde. "I shall start assisting you with your school work. You appear to need it."

"Re-really? Thanks I guess." He replied with a smile.

"You are welcome. This is because I am insulted by your ignorance in the subject of history." I told him which caused his smile to disappear. "We have combat class now."

With that said I started to walk off with Jaune, leaving a pissed off Cardin behind us. On our way we stopped by our lockers and grabbed our weapons. As I picked up mine Jaune looked at me weirdly.

"Yes Jaune?" I asked as I slung the straps over my shoulder.

"Why are you carrying that with you?" He asked as he pointed at my case.

"It holds all of my weapons." I answered as we entered the room.

"Well isn't that a little excessive?" He asked.

"No."

"Really just a no?"

"Yes." I told him as I sat down.

Combat Class was the last period of the day for all first years so I just grabbed my weapon beforehand. When Professor Goodwitch walked in Professor Ross followed behind her. Guess he's co-teaching the class today since he seems like he's a bit of a combat junkie. At least according to Emerald he was.

The random combat thing was pretty interesting but I haven't had a chance to use my weapon yet when it comes down to this kind of stuff so I was hoping I'd be able to fight someone. Maybe I'd be able to do a too on one fight today.

"So are there any volunteers?" Professor Goodwitch asked. In an instant my hand was raised. "Okay then Mr. Richards come on down." She told me as I stood and walked down.

When I got into the arena I planted my weapon down then opened it. Lot's of people looked at me weirdly, I don't know why it's only the case. After a moment I pulled out two silvery white flyssas with black handles. These were my favourite in my collection, inside of it I could also see a folded scythe, a rifle, kamas, a plethora of daggers, a few bombs, a pistol, bow and arrows, and a few more things that I couldn't quite count. As I turned around I saw none other than Pyrrha Nikos. I moved my case out of the way before we started.

"This will be like a standard tournament fight, once one of the fighter's Aura drops into the red you lose, if you drop your weapon you are out, and if you get knocked out of the ring you are out. Any questions?" The Professor asked the two of us and when she got no response she walked out of the ring. "Begin."

I dashed forward quickly and slashed down quickly, a little too quickly for her to deflect but I still missed by such a small amount. I quickly slashed at her side only for her to block that. It's strange, I felt a small pull whenever I slashed at her so I decided to perform a little experiment. I jumped back a great deal and before she could do anything I threw one of my swords at her. As she raised her shield I saw the sword shift to the side ever so slightly. It impressed me, maybe she can manipulate gravity or something. I'll ask her about that after the fight.

Again I rushed at her before she could change her weapon into its rifle form. I slashed quickly at her. Occasionally I'd try to get between her and her shield only to fail. It annoyed me a bit but I decided to not use my Semblance to end this quickly. She was actually a good opponent, made me actually try. When I checked my Aura gauge she was at 50% and I was at 45%. Everyone watching was seeming to have a good time. I most definitely was having a great time.

"Come on Odol! You can win! Win it for me!" I heard Colleen cheer for me.

"Well Pyrrha, it seems like I need to win then. Care to get a little serious?" I asked once we broke our clash of steel.

"You aren't?" She asked in confusion.

"So you are?" I replied. "Well then I guess I have to now."

I held up my sword and waited for her to attack me. When she did I parried her strike and moved to her side quickly and slammed the pommel into her, knocking her back a bit. Then I reached back and grabbed the sword I had throw earlier and quickly slipped the blade under her chin and my other behind her neck. She stiffened as both blades connected and changed into a large pair of scissors. I smirked as she dropped her weapons. My Aura was still at 45% but her's was now down to 40%.

"I forfeit." She announced to everyone which shocked quite a few people.

"The end." I said as I pulled back, the blades coming apart in the process. "That was an enjoyable battle Ms. Nikos, we must spar again sometime." I told her as I offered her a hand up.

"That would be pleasant." She replied as she took my hand.

"Great sportsmanship son." I heard Professor Ross say from beside Professor Goodwitch.

"Thank you." I replied as Pyrrha got to her feet.

"Okay now who's next?" He asked as he stepped up. He looked around and saw Jaune and Cardin. "Okay you two."

 **And that's a wrap, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I had the most fun writing the fight scene at the end. Anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **Darksideofthesin: I know, I just type really fast**

 **ILikeHotDogs: I've already talked with you about that.**

 **RedRat8: Yep it has**

 **Buzzsaw935: Well I hope you enjoyed the ones that were in this one. Also for some reason your review appeared twice.**

 **Anyway again hope everyone liked this chapter and it is a little longer than normal chapter but hey, everyone loves having a little more right? Well bye everyone see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, Melody here. So people seem to think Six is getting his ass kicked a lot well yeah that's true. I'm gonna clarify it here in this chapter so anyway let's get onto it.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Jaune was finally struck down by Cardin. The fight was actually disappointing to most of the people in the crowd since the previous one was great. Soon after the bell rang everyone filled out except for Mercury and Emerald who walked up to their parents. Mercury crossed his arms as Emerald got their attention.

"So what really happened?" She asked as she leaned on the desk and looked over to them.

"I got into a pretty big fight against some assassins, Qrow was evacuating the civilians and I took 'em on by myself. As you can clearly see I got fucked up." He grumbled as he crossed his arms. He had a look on his face that was a mixture of shame and anger. "I could've taken 'em but I don't want to be on a wanted list." As he said that his friends walked into the class.

"Jesus Ulysses wasn't joking. You do look like hell, since when did you go soft?" Boone ask as he walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar. Six had a look on his face that showed everyone he had finally snapped.

"Well ya can't kill people here and not be punished!" He yelled at him as he grabbed Boone's arm and squeezed it. "It's pretty fuckin' hard for me to not try to immedietly blast their fuckin' brains out." He stated as he glared at his friend. "There have been so many instances I have had to hold back and not shoot a person. To make sure they don't die, it is really fucking hard for me." He told him as he let go and slowly walked back and leaned against the wall and slid down it. "So you tell me this partner, if you were forced to hold back against a Legionnaire could you?"

"Hell no, I'd shoot him and make sure he dies." Boone answered.

"Then how come you haven't tried to kill him?" He asked as he pointed at Ulysses.

"We've come to a mutual understanding." He answered his friend as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah well I can't have one with the people I fight. Most of them are too stupid to listen." He told him as he looked up at them. "This place is so different from the Wasteland Boone… So different"

"Okay then, but you know something." Boone said as he walked up to him and knelt down. "You really need to grit your teeth." He told him as he retracted his arm then sucker punched him.

"Damn that stings." He said as he spit up a little bit of blood.

"Yeah well it should. Not quit being a bitch, come on we're going to go exterminate some Ghouls." Boone told him as he offered him a hand up.

"Wait they're in Remnant? How the hell did that happen?" He asked as he took Boone's hand and got up.

"No clue, even the brains didn't know. Okay you guys listen up, this will only be me and Six got it. He needs to seriously get back to being his old self because this new one sucks." He told everyone as they both walked out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Mercury asked after a minute of silence.

"I think Six broke down? Or I don't know…" Emerald tried to answer.

 **Ross/Six's P.O.V.**

"Oh you got quite the talking to my friend." I heard someone chuckle lightly. When I looked around I didn't see anyone other than Boone and myself though. "You won't see me around here Ross, you wanna know something buddy?" The voice asked.

"Sure." I muttered under my breath.

"Normal my Semblance causes a person's heart to explode within a few minutes after I activate it. You are different though, I couldn't kill you so easily. Probably because of that Branwen bastard or because of that fake ticker. No matter, I'm still in your head." I heard someone chuckle again then I realized it was Rurik. "I'll find you eventually." He faded out as he spoke.

After a bit we arrived at the cliffs. Boone held up a picture to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. In a second we appeared in the area and Boone took his hand off. He nodded to me as I pulled out my revolver and started to walk forward. I heard a roar as I turned around only to see a pack of Ghouls.

I smirked as I aimed at them and activated V.A.T.S. Then I fired off a few rounds and took out three of the twelve Ghouls. It took me a minute to notice that Boone wasn't fighting, he was only leaning against a tree and watching. With a smile on my face I turned back to the group and started to fire at them again.

With quick hands I fired at them and reloaded. It had been forever since I fought something that was from my roots. As the Ghouls swarmed me I shot at them and destroyed their brains.

"Wow that felt so good." I chuckled and started to smile as I looked at Boone. "Thanks for lettin me do that partner. Thing is how often do the Ghouls come here?"

"Almost every night they've been appearing, we have no clue like I told you earlier." Boone answered.

"Well then this isn't good, not one bit?" I said as I reloaded my gun.

"No it's not." He replied as he pushed off of the tree.

When we were about to go back to the school we heard a loud roar, a loud familiar roar. As soon as I turned around I saw a Deathclaw. It swiped down at us but it narrowly missed. Before I knew it it started to attack again. I moved out of the way and fired at it. One of the bullets penetrated its skull.

I knew it wouldn't do much but the Deathclaw still reached for its head. I fired again until the revolver was empty. As I reloaded Boone had finally pulled out his rifle and started to fire at it. When it was loaded I fired one last time and it fell over. With a crash it hit the ground, I simply looked at Boone and started to laugh with him. Well I laughed and he let out a small chuckle.

"Shit… We really have to tell the others about this." I said once I realised what had just happened.

"Yeah and we might have to get those kids trained to fight mutants just incase more come here." Boone suggested, I simply nodded in agreement with him as we teleported to Ozpin's office.

This is gonna be a long night.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Lothur and Faina were walking through the halls on their way back to the dorm. They didn't feel like doing anything other than finish the homework they had. As they walked Lothur's scroll started to ring. He reached to his side and answered the call.

"Hey this is Lothur." He greeted.

"Yeah I know it's you, how are ya little bro?" A woman replied and Lothur paled significantly.

"O-oh he-hey Nadja I'm fine how have you been?" He asked with panic written all over his face.

"Oh I'm fine, I've JUST BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU YA LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" She yelled at him which was extremely loud and caused other students to stare at him. "WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME! MOM AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" She asked again as he covered her ear.

"We-well you see I've been busy with schoolwork so I-"

"YOU JUST HAVEN'T WANTED TO CALL US THAT'S IT THEN!" She shouted at him, by now all of the students that were listening in were laughing their asses off at him.

"No I'm serious I have been bu-" He was cut off once again but this time by Faina who had taken his phone.

"Hello Nadja, it's Faina. He hasn't called you guys since we actually have been busy with schoolwork but I know you wanted him to call once we got off the airship. Sorry I forgot to tell him, so how's Atlas Academy?" She asked as she held the phone in one hand and crossed her other arm.

"Hello Faina it's fine, both for you forgetting and here in Atlas. Would've loved to see you guys at the academy though. Renwin misses seeing you two." She replied in a cheery tone that no one else could hear.

"Really? Well tell the others we said hi." She told her as she started to walk again with Lothur following behind like a kicked puppy.

"Will do. So how's Beacon?" She asked.

"It's great, I'm even leading a team here." Faina answered with a giggle. "Lothur hates it."

"For fucksake you're actually having a conversation with her while she would prefer to yell at me?! What the hell!?" Lothur shouted only to receive a kick from Faina.

"Shut up, I'm talking." She glared at him.

"Whatever just give me back my scroll when you get to the dorm." He told her as he walked off.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked. His tail wagged as he walked and he saw a ton of other students. Most of them were talking about stupid stuff. All he wanted to do was to get some training in before he went back to the dorm. So he made a turn in the direction of the training room.

Normally he'd get someone to spar with him but he was wanting to do some simply unarmed training and the one person he knew that used their fists in combat was Yang and he saw her fighting one time. In other words he didn't want to have anything broken by her. He figured no one else would be in the room but when he got there he saw a girl there. When he finally got a good look of her he noticed it was Weiss.

He walked over and put his hands behind his head. The one thing that interested him most was the fact she had a white glyph and was focusing on it. He didn't know why so he didn't feel like bothering her. His curiosity got the best of him though so he whistled to get her attention. Almost immediately she broke focus and turned around with a glare.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" She asked snarkily.

"Yes I can but I'm curious of what you're doing." He replied as he walked over to her. He had to look down at her since he was taller. "So what exactly was that?"

"Why do want to know?" She replied with an even more annoyed glare.

"Because it's peaked my interest and when I'm interested in something I want to know more about it. And it seems that you've peaked my interest Ms. Schnee." He answered honestly without any sarcasm in his voice.

"If you must know it's part of my Semblance now leave me alone." She ordered him which only elected a laugh from him. "What's so funny?!"

"You're trying to order me around like a dog. It's hilarious in my opinion cause I'm not a dog I'm a wolf." He smirked at her as he continued to chuckle a little bit. "I'm also not one of the people that works for your company. Dad was an Atlesian Specialist actually so I didn't grow up on scraps." He told her and noticed her eyes flash with anger.

"My family has nothing to do with this so don't even bring them up." She growled at him.

"I can bring them up if I damn well please to _Ms. Schnee_." He replied sarcastically. "So why do you use Faunus labour? Is it so you don't have to turn on the lights when your employees work through the night?" He asked, it wasn't that hard for him to piss someone off and if it was a Schnee it would be even better.

"Shut up." She told him.

"Why? Do you not want to admit the truth?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up!" She raised her voice this time.

"Do you hate facing the truth? The fact that your family's good name was built on the backs of Faunus workers? Hell practically corpses." He asked again as he leered at her. "At least those are my views."

"SHUT UP!" She shouted at him as a white glyph appeared behind her. An armour clad arm holding a sword popped out of it and was about to strike him until she pushed him out of the way.

When he looked up he saw her staring at the glyph as it slowly faded away. He got up and looked at her while smirking. Then he started to laugh more as she looked back at him and glared.

"Why are you laughing!? You could've been seriously injured!" She shouted at him as she walked up and put a finger in his face.

"Hey calm down jeez. That was pretty cool, guess whatever ya did there was cause I pissed ya off so much." He smiled smugly, extremely proud of himself. "Didn't mean to be such an ass though but it looked like you need to release some pent up anger. If ya ever need to let me know and you can wail on me for a bit, trust me I'm durable." He told her as he got to his feet. "I guess I'm due some thanks."

"For what?!" She exclaimed while looking flabbergasted at him.

"Well it seems like I helped you do your little summoning thing, when I got here it seemed like you were struggling to do that so I think you owe me thanks." He explained with a shrug.

"Fine, how may I repay you?" She asked with an annoyed huff as she crossed her arms.

"By saying thank you damn it's pretty simple." He replied as he laughed a bit.

"Really? Just a thank you? Most people would ask for money or something along those lines." She told him in disbelief.

"Yeah just a thank you, I don't have much reason for wanting money. In my opinion it's a waste." He answered as he crossed his arms. "It's cool you don't have to but I'll expect a thanks in the future." He notified her as he walked into the training room and had a few of the drones turned on.

He saw the robots project a hologram of Beowolves. As they all rushed him he smirked. When he entered he had already put on his gauntlets. Quickly he slashed at a few of them. The claws had blue highlights, silver plating, black metal tubes that shot out lightning, they were also razor sharp. He would actually use them when he would shave.

As the digital Beowolves surrounded him he chuckled and slashed up at it. Four lightning slashes formed and they cut into the robot. They short circuited and said robot exploded. He quickly raised his arms the shield himself from the shrapnel. Then he flipped back and shoved his clawed hand into the face of the next robot.

Another explosion occurred which sent him flying back. He rolled his arms around and he blasted a lightning bolt at it. There were only six Beowolf drones left he and he wasn't even winded so he paused the program and increased the difficulty a bit. The hologrammed Grimm changed from Beowolves into Ursa Majors and other Ursas. A grin overtook his features as he jumped into the middle of the group and started to slash at all of them.

As he went into his little frenzy he failed to notice one of the Ursa's behind him and it knocked him into a wall. Before he could get up one of the robots stepped onto his chest. He tried to get up but couldn't under the weight of the beast. One of the large claws was about to tear into his face but it stopped just a millimeter away. When he looked to his left he saw Weiss had turned off the program.

"That's your thank you." She told him which caused him to smile as he pushed the robot off.

"Awesome." He replied as he jumped up and started to walk over to her. "You really saved my face there."

"Maybe you shouldn't try it on the hardest setting." She scolded him.

"Maybe but where's the fun in that? When you put your life on the line you know you're having a good time." He burst into laughter.

"What kind of statement is that?!"

"One that a Princess like yourself would never understand." He answered her honestly.

"I am not a princess, I am an heiress." She corrected him.

"Same thing anyway can you turn that back on? I wanna have a good time with some robots." He requested her as he looked at his gauntlets.

"It's already eight-thirty shouldn't you be going to get your homework done?" She asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Probably but tomorrow is Saturday so I'd prefer to just do that shit tomorrow. How about you join in, we could see each other in action. Maybe you'll have some good moves." He told her.

"You've seen me during combat class haven't you? You should know I have some 'good moves' as you put it."

"Well I fall asleep easily and you seem to bore me." He laughed as he saw anger burn in her eyes.

"Grr I'll show you!" She yelled at him as she started the simulation.

"Awesome." He replied. "You shouldn't threaten me with a good time though."

 **In Team FLME's Dorm, One Hour Later**

"Have you guys seen Lothur? It's already nine-thirty." Faina asked them as she looked at her teammates, a little bit of worry written on her face.

"Where was he going anyway?" Mercury asked as he looked over to her.

"He didn't say." She answered. Shouting could be heard from the hallway. She rushed over to the door and opened it only to see Weiss and Lothur walking down the hallway side by side.

"There is no way you beat me! I defeated twelve of those robots!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah and I took out thirteen minus the ones from before you joined in." He replied in a teasing manner.

"Hush you!" She ordered him as she turned back to the hallway in front of them.

"How about this, tomorrow we do that again but whoever reaches twenty-five first buys the other dinner." He challenged her.

"You're on, I hope you've got plenty of money because I'm going to win." She accepted with a hmph.

"Fun well I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Schnee." He told her in a teasing tone as he arrived at his dorm room.

Before Faina had retreated back into the room she could've swore that she saw a faint blush on Weiss' face. When she heard the door open she looked up and saw Lothur.

"So where were you?" Emerald spoke up.

"I was in the training room." He answered as he fell onto his bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Jeez he must be beat." Mercury said as he looked up from his scroll.

"Yeah I guess so." Faina agreed.

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write cause I felt like having a slightly Lothur centric chapter cause I like writing him. Don't know why though, probably cause he's based a little bit off of myself. Anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **RedRat8: I have some stuff planned**

 **Buzzsaw935: Neither do I, weird. Anyway he'll start to not have his ass kicked as much.**

 **Tronmaster5704: Hope the first part of this chapter explained why.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Glad you liked it.**

 **Bane: Probably not, I didn't plan on him getting one. Also to answer your other question he's not that bad, the left side of his face is just badly burned.**

 **Anyway hope you all liked the chapter. I'm gonna go though, I have two reports for school I gotta finish along with some stuff for Biology… Stupid subject.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, Melody here. Glad people liked the previous chapter, I had fun with it. This won't be a plot heavy chapter but the next one will really get into it. I got accepted to the Career Center in my town also which makes me really happy. Anyway let's get to it. Also it's another interval of seven yay!**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Who's that guy Weiss is having a staring contest with?" Ruby asked as they ate breakfast.

"It's that Lothur guy she was grumbling about last night." Yang answered.

"Should we get her attention?" Jaune asked as he took a bite from his cereal.

"Goddamnit!" Lothur yelled as he covered his eyes as they started to water.

"Ha I win." Weiss said triumphantly.

"Fuck you, rematch now." He challenged her.

"Fine." She replied snarkily.

Then they started a new staring contest. Currently Lothur was sitting at their normal table which was a little bit away from his own. So far that morning Team JNPR and RWBY had just watched him and Weiss do staring contests. This was the fifth one so far.

"So why are you guys doing that?" Yang asked as she leaned over to them. "Are you two a thing?"

"What?! NO!" Lothur and Weiss screamed at her in unison, both blinking at the same time.

"Hell yeah I won!" Lothur cheered as he looked over to Weiss.

"No you didn't I did!" She replied as she looked at him.

"No you didn't I won. I even saw you blink first." He tried to claim victory. Then they started to bicker.

"Jeez they're like an old married couple." Yang told the others as she sat back in her seat.

"Screw it come let's go to the training room, I have a bet to win." Lothur told her as he got up from the table and slammed his hands down.

"No you mean I have a beat to win." Weiss copied his actions.

They walked down the hallways together each radiating an aura of malice which caused other students to steer clear. Once they reached the locker room they each went to their respective locker. Lothur started to change out his street attire into his combat uniform and grabbed his weapons. During the week he was able to rebuild six of the bots that had be destroyed. All together he had ten of the twelve that he'd normally have. He set the case on the ground and pressed a button a bracelet he had. He made it so he'd be able to quickly summon his bots.

"Activation Protocol: Silbermond." He announced as the gauntlet formed and the claws popped out of the fingertips. Then he slung the case to his back and started to walk to the training room.

"Why do you dress like that?" Weiss asked him as they entered the training room together.

"Like I told ya, my Dad was an Atlesian Specialist. These are his old uniforms." He answered with a somber look on his face.

"What happened to him?" She asked him.

"He died in a training accident. Rookie forgot to put dummy rounds in his rifle and shot him in the stomach. Died after six hours of surgery." He smiled as he spoke. "My weapon was actually his. It's named Teufel Arme."

"Sorry to hear that but I have one question, how did his Aura not protect him?" She asked quietly.

"With my family we all have weak Auras because our Semblance can actually activate if we take enough damage. The bullet easily punched through it." He answered calmly. "We're a family full of weakened Aura Shifters. Well except for me, I have a normal Aura."

"It seems like your family life was better than mine. Growing up in the Schnee family was pretty awful." She told him with a sigh.

"Let me guess, daddy never had time for the Princess?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"For one, don't call me princess, for two yes he was always working." She told him as she started the simulation.

"How about this, instead of dinner how about a movie and lunch?" He suggested as he adjusted his gauntlets a bit. "It's better than waiting till dinner."

"Sure that works." She replied as she unsheathed he sword. "But be ready to pay."

"Sure thing _Princess_." He told her as the Ursa bots started to rush them. "Now this'll be fun!" He shouted as he pounced on one and started to rip it apart.

"Hey! We never said start!" Weiss complained a little bit.

"Okay then start!" He laughed out.

 **With Mercury, Emerald, and Faina**

"What's your symbol anyway?" Mercury asked as he looked down at Faina. They had been having a conversation about their emblems on their way to Vale.

"Oh well it's the little earrings I wear." Faina answered as she moved her hair out of the way and showed them the little bat and cross earrings.

"Wait so Lothur's a werewolf-"

"Shifter."

"Same thing anyway as I was saying, Lothur's a werewolf so would you be like a vampire or something?" Emerald asked.

"Well no that's just plain old silly." She replied with a laugh.

"Then what's your Semblance?" Mercury spoke up this time.

"Well that's a secret." Faina answered with a giggle.

"Okay then well atleast answer this." He told her.

"And that would be?"

"Why are you so damn cheery today? Normally you're pissed off." He asked which made her burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Just that question. Well to answer that I guess I'll have to tell you. Last night before Lothur got into the room I saw him walking with Weiss and saw her blushing." She answered her as she continued to laugh.

"And that means what?" Emerald inquired.

"Well it means they have to be dating." She laughed even harder when she saw their jaws drop.

"No fucking way." Mercury stated flatly.

"I'm telling you, they have to be." Faina tried to reason. "Hell I'll even try to call him." She told them.

First she tried Lothur and got no answer then she put her scroll away and grinned. That day they planned to go to Emerald's favourite bookstore, Tukson's Book Trade. It was ran by a Faunus named Tukson. They weren't really sure what kind he was so they never asked him. Emerald thought he was like a puma.

As they entered they saw Tukson behind the counter reading a book. When he heard the door open he looked up and was about to give his usual greeting but stopped when he saw who it was. All he did was offer them a big smile.

"Hey you two, it's been awhile since I've seen you in here." He told them as he closed the book.

"Yeah sorry about that but we got into Beacon so I haven't had time to come down." Emerald apologized. "Anyway though my friend here wanted to know where to find the best bookstore in town so I told her it was yours." She told him as she motioned to Faina who had waved at him.

"Really now? Well then. Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade then, where we have every book under the sun." He told her as he looked down at her. "What can I get you?"

"Do you have a copy of the new book in the Icewind Dale trilogy? Streams of Silver is the title." She asked as she walked up to the counter and looked up at him.

"Yeah I do, it's over on that shelf there. It's in the fantasy section." He told her as he pointed at one of the shelfs.

"Thanks." She told him as she walked over to the shelf to get the book.

"Hey do you have the new issue of X-Ray and Vav comic in yet?" Mercury asked as he looked over to Tukson.

"No not yet but it'll be here in two weeks. The place I normally get my books from went out of business so I have to find a new company." He answered.

"Damnit that sucks." Mercury sighed out as he walked to the comic books and grabbed a few.

"So what's Beacon like?" Tukson asked Emerald.

"It's great being a student there. I mean we still grew up there basically but being a student there is awesome." She answered cheerfully. "Plus the dorm is pretty nice and there's tons of cool people."

"That's great." He chuckled a bit as he picked up a box of books and went to stock some of the shelves.

They talked for a bit until the trio had to leave. When they left only Faina had a bag with the book she wanted in it. Since they didn't have a lot to do that day they decided to go out to lunch together minus Lothur since was on a date according to Faina. She didn't know how wrong she was but still she had no clue about the competition.

Since they didn't have anything to do that day they all decided to go out for lunch together. It took them a bit to find a restaurant that they could agree on. Once they finally decided on one. It wasn't anything fancy, more like an old diner. As they entered they were greeted by a man from behind the counter. He seemed to be the only one there. The man appeared to be in his early twenties, had pale blue hair, aeon blue eyes, light skin, a smile, and was wearing an apron over grey clothing.

"Hello and welcome!" He greeted cheerfully. "Take a seat anywhere and I'll be over to take your order in a minute." He told them as he rushed around the counter and eventually found his little notepad.

"Will do." Mercury replied as he walked over to a booth and sat down, Faina and Emerald doing the same.

"Okay what would you guys like to drink?" The man asked as he rushed over to them.

"I'll have a water." Emerald requested.

"Cup of coffee please." Faina told him.

"I'll have the chocolate milkshake." Mercury said as he set his menu down.

"Okay then I'll have that for you guys in a minute." He told them as he jotted down the request then rushed back over behind the counter.

"So what is Atlas like? You mentioned one time you were from there." Emerald asked as she looked at Faina.

"It's cold and the people there suck." She answered with a laugh. "In all honesty I like it much better here then there. Only good thing for me there was Lothur's family since I didn't really get along with mine."

"Why's that?" Em asked her as she placed her head in her hands.

"Well I was raised by my Grandma, never knew my Dad and my Mom left when I was five. Now I'd be a liar if I said my Grandma was a terrible person because she wasn't, she was just a little controlling. She never wanted me to become a Huntress since it's so dangerous." She explained as the man walked over with their drinks and set them down.

"I'll give you a minute to look over the menu." He interrupted for a second.

"Thanks, anyway she didn't want me to be a Huntress and we had a huge fight before I left to go to Atlas Academy to train for a few years until I can to Beacon with Lothur. Haven't talked to her since." She explained then took a sip from her coffee.

"That's interesting. So what made you want to become a Huntress?" Mercury asked.

"Never really thought about that. Anyway I bet he'd like us to take our orders." She commented as she pointed at the man.

"Yes I would like that, by the way I'm Aeon. So what can I get for ya?" He asked cheerfully.

Then they all gave him their order and waited. The only conversation they had was about their about their childhoods and all that.

 **With Lothur and Weiss**

"I lost…?" Weiss asked as she looked down at the machine they had to keep score. She thought she would've won easily.

"Hey don't get sad. I am more wild than you." He chuckled as he walked over and placed a hand on her head. "Now come on get up." He told her as he offered her a hand up.

She nodded quietly as she took his hand and stood up. Then she quickly walked back to her locker and Lothur went to his. When he got to his he quickly changed out of his combat uniform and into his street attire. It consisted of a grey tank top, cargo pants, a pair of black combat boots, a flannel button up, and a silver ring with ruby in it. He set his case in the locker and slipped his pistol into a concealed holster. When he walked to the entrance of the locker room he saw Weiss wearing her normal outfit. He smirked at her.

"So where do you wanna go?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

"Hmmm don't know yet so let's just walk around till I decide." He answered.

"Fine." She replied with a huff as she started to walk ahead of him.

"Fun, so you can choose the movie and restaurant. I didn't really care to be honest about the reward. I just wanted to win." He told her as he caught up with her pretty quickly.

"What? Then what was the point of this whole bet?" She asked perplexed.

"Well I told you yesterday, you've peaked my interest." He answered her while putting his arms behind his head. "So I indirectly got a date with you." He shrugged.

"Wha-What?!" She exclaimed as her face turned red.

"Well I wanted a date with you, so I figured out a way to get one." He shrugged.

"Re-really?" she stuttered out.

"Yep." He popped the p with his answer. "Never been on a date or something?"

"Not like this no." She replied as they exited the training room and were walking down the hallway.

"Fun. If you don't want to though it's cool." He notified her which caused her to let out a breath.

"No it's fine I guess. I just wasn't expecting anyone here to want to go out on a date with." She admitted.

"Probably because people are intimidated by your last name. I'm not though, it's just a name." He laughed a bit.

As they walked they continued on with their conversation. Lothur didn't care about her family or anything like that, she had just peaked his interest. Down the hallway Team CRDL waited for them. They wanted to get revenge on Lothur for beating them earlier that weak during Combat Class. When the duo neared they walked out with their weapons on display. Lothur simply raised his eyebrow to them.

"Whatca dumbasses need?" He asked as he moved his arms behind his head.

"We need a little bit of payback for what ya did Tuesday." Cardin growled at him as he raised his mace a bit.

"Okay then. I'd love to play with you guys but at the moment I'm a little busy with her so how about we take a rain check?" He replied sarcastically as he pointed to Weiss.

"Urrgh just shut up!" Cardin yelled as he tried to bring his mace down on Lothur only for him to dodge it.

"Jeez you're slow." He commented as he kicked him in the stomach. "If you want to kick my ass catch me when I'm sleeping." He told them as he casually ducked out of the way of Dove's sword. "Might want to take a step back Princess." He told Weiss.

"I am not a princess! Get it right!" She fumed as she stepped back and out of the way of the fight.

"So should I draw my gun or continue to use my hands?" He asked he looked at the four teens.

The started their assault once again as Lothur taunted them. As they fought him they noticed how his features became more feral and he started to grow fur. His eyes burned a brilliant red as they bored into the quintet. His body grew larger and taller and became what was basically akin to a werewolf. Since his body changed like this it left his clothes mostly in tatters and strips. He let out a howl as he rushed them.

He quickly swiped at Sky and knocked him into a wall then rushed Russell who had started to run. As he ran by Dove slashed into his side with his sword which easily cut in. This however did not stop him it just changed his target. Quickly he got in Dove's face and howled loudly. A swipe across the boy's chest was all it took and it knocked him back. Then he looked around to find his original target but didn't see Russell anywhere so he turned to Cardin.

"What the fuck kind of animal are you?!" Cardin screamed as Lothur dashed over and grab him by the throat.

"The kind from the storybooks where the little girl is told to stay on the road. You know the one?" He growled out in a deep low voice. Then he let out a cackle as his eyes burned even brighter.

"Lothur calm down." Weiss told him as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He leered down at her before he let go of Cardin. Then he reverted to his normal form. His clothing was completely tattered save his pants luckily. He looked down at his clothes and sighed then looked at Cardin.

"Now you owe me a new set of clothes." He growled at him, his eyes flashing for a second. Cardin nodded vigorously as he then ran off. "Bastard, ruined my lucky flannel."

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked when she saw his leg was bleeding along with some slashes on his back and one across his side.

"Oh yeah I am. Happens all the time." He chuckled as he looked at the slashes and smiled. "Let's me know I'm alive."

"And how you'll die. Don't be such a dunce and get yourself hurt like that!" She yelled at him.

"Is the Princess worried about a Wolf? How sweet." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"N-No I'm ju-just telling you!" She exclaimed as her cheeks turned pink.

"Well isn't this interesting." They both heard a voice say as they turned to see Colleen and Onyx.

"Would you like something to cover yourself up with?" Onyx asked as he took off his dark red coat and extended it to Lothur.

"Thanks man, I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Lothur smiled as he put the coat on.

"Keep it." He told him as he rolled down his sleeves.

"So what happened?" Colleen asked as she looked around and saw Dove was now a work of modern art.

"Well they wanted to kick my ass, guess I let loose a bit then I attacked them and yeah." He chuckled as he smiled sheepishly. "This happened."

"So why are you here Weiss?" Onyx asked as he looked over to her.

"Well Lothur and I had a bet and I lost so we're going out to lunch and to see a movie." She answered.

"The bet was?" Onyx asked.

"Who could destroy twenty-five of the droids first. He won the bet." She answered as she let her head down.

"Makesense, he has the advantage because he is ferocious while you are reserved." He replied. "As a fencer you are calculated and precise while he doesn't think and kills the target efficiently. He fights with instinct and you use skill."

"How do you know that?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm an observer. I learn my enemies and their weaknesses so I will not have to use my Semblance." He answered. "Even allies are potential enemies."

"Why would you not want to use your Semblance?" Lothur asked.

"Because it is only a Trump Card for when I absolutely have no other choice." He answered. "We are going to the library. Talk to you two later." He told them as he and Colleen walked off.

"I should probably go change into some other clothes." Lothur suggested.

"Yeah you should." Weiss replied.

 **With Six and Glynda**

The duo sat together on the couch in their home. The other Wastelanders were out doing other things so they had the house to themselves. They were just watching a show on the television. Even though they had a few papers to grade they put them off and laid down on the couch.

"Hey Glyn." Six said as he looked over to her.

"Yes Ross?" She replied ass she looked at him.

He opened his mouth to say something then shook his head. "Nevermind." He told her as he got up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Nah I'm fine I just had a stupid question." He replied as he walked to their kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

"Sure." She replied as she turned off the tv and walked over to the counter. "Let me guess, you hate not seeing Emerald and Mercury every morning?"

"Yeah somethin' along those lines." He answered as he got out some eggs and a pan. "It's so strange not havin' them here. I mean yeah after school everyday they come over but still."

"I can tell." She told him as she sat on a bench and looked across the counter at him.

They just continued to talk as he cooked. It was mostly about how he was worried about the kids though. Glynda simply laughed at him and reminded him they weren't kids anymore.

 **In the library, with Onyx, Colleen, and Team JNPR**

"No like the Professor told you, it was night vision." Onyx explained to Jaune for the sixth time. He couldn't blame him though since he had given the blond about eight papers he had written up himself.

"Come on Odol, don't be so harsh on him. Not everyone is such a history geek." Colleen told him as she looked up at him.

"It's simple though. He just doesn't get it." He stated as he looked over the papers he had written. "These aren't even that hard."

"May I see them?" Pyrrha asked him and he nodded and handed them to her. She looked them over for a minute and frowned. "Most of this stuff is stuff that Professor Oobleck hasn't even started to teach."

"This one is simple though. What kingdoms had slavery prior to the Great War?" He asked Jaune.

"Uhhhhhh, Atlas?" He suggested with a shrugged.

"Close, Mantle and Mistral." Onyx told him as he marked that question.

"So why do you guys come when Odol only wanted to tutor Jaune?" Colleen asked as she looked at the rest of JNPR.

"Well Ren wanted to read, Nora wanted to nap, and I figured it could be a little helpful." Pyrrha answered.

"Oh okay then." She smiled then looked over to Onyx who was hammering information into Jaune's skull. "Odol take this." She ordered him as she handed him a sucker.

When he saw what she had in her hands he shut up and started to unwrap it. Jaune looked dumbfounded at him. Onyx started to suck on the sucker and shut up. Colleen looked at Jaune.

"You're welcome." She smiled cheekily at him.

"You got him to stop with a sucker?" He asked entirely confused.

"Yeah, he has a really bad sweet tooth." She told him as she laughed. "It's really easy to make him forget about stuff and stop doing whatever he was doing."

"Are you joking?"

"No why would I joke about that?" She asked.

"He seems more calculated than most." Ren answered. "Distracting with such an object is strange."

"If you guys knew him better it would make sense." She giggled a bit.

"Most likely." He agreed.

"It's cute in my opinion." She shrugged as she stood up. "Well I'm going to go look for a book." Then she walked off.

"Have fun." Onyx told her then turned back to JNPR. "When did you guys get here?"

"Really?" Pyrrha asked as he jaw dropped.

"Oh wait I remember. Pyrrha may we talk in private I have a question for you." He said as he stood up.

"Sure." She told him as she got up and followed him to a secluded part of the library. "So what did you need to know?"

"Is your Semblance magnetism?" He asked bluntly which caused her to get a frown.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw what you did to my weapon when we were sparring. I have two theories, your Semblance is either magnetism or gravity manipulation. The greater makes more sense." He told her which his normal blank expression.

"If you have figured it out then yes your first theory is correct." She told him as she let her head down then looked back up at him. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I didn't plan on telling anyone. The myth of an invincible warrior woman entertains me." He said as he walked off.

She simply released a breath she had been holding in and walked back to the table behind him. Once they returned he just continued his lesson with Jaune as if nothing had happened. She quietly thanked him for not telling them.

 **And that's a wrap sorry that this is a little late, I got a little bit of writer's block while typing it. Anyway hope you all liked the chapter now onto the reviews.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Glad you are continuing to like the story.**

 **RedRat8: Glad that cleared some things up and thanks.**

 **Tronmaster5704: And I quote Deadpool,** _ **"Shit just hit the fan in the most colossal way".**_ **That will be what the fight is like, if I make them fight.**

 **Allard-Liao: You should but it'll be entertaining.**

 **A fan: I would include them more but they are not the main focus of this story, now everything in the show that has happened has also happened in this story and will with some changes.**

 **Anyway again I hope you all liked the chapter and thanks to the people that leave reviews. The next chapter will take place around the start of the episode** _ **The Stray**_ **just to let you all know. I'm gonna get going though, bye everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, Melody here. Glad people seemed to like the last chapter. I don't have much to say here other than I got a little suprise for one of the readers of the story. So anyway let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"So why are you going into town?" Mercury asked Lothur as he looked over to him.

"Figured I could get something for Weiss for the Vytal Festival." He answered as he put a beanie on.

It had been a bit since the wolf boy had started hanging out with Team RWBY but his team knew why. Within the span of a few months they had seen him grow a big crush for the Ice Queen as they all called her. Faina teased him to no end about it but he didn't really care. Lothur quickly slipped his lighter in his pocket but before he could leave Emerald put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why do you have a lighter?" She asked since she had never seen him with it before.

"You always need one with you just incase." He answered as he threw on his jacket and walked out of the door. "See you guys later."

He walked down the hallway and put his hands on his pockets. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said smile on it, black cargo pants, combat boots, a white flannel shirt, a white beanie, and his silver ruby ring. The past few months have been crazy though. Cardin started to use Jaune as his whipping boy and almost did something extremely stupid: But that was stopped once and he gained a new respect for him.

Before the airship left he got on and sat down. Then he put on a pair of headphones and started to listen to music. From how it looked he was the only one on the airship until he saw that Boone guy he had met while ago. When Boone saw him Lothur waved at him. He took off his headphones and walked over to him and sat down by him.

"Hey Boone." He said as he looked at him.

"Hey kid, you're one of the students aren't ya?" Boone asked as he looked at him.

"Yeah I am, we met at Professor Ross' house remember." He suggested then Boone nodded.

"Yeah so what are you doing?"

"I'm going into town to get something for someone for the Vytal Festival." He answered with a chuckle.

"What's that?" Boone asked.

"Well it's a celebration of when the Great War ended." Lothur answered.

"You guys had a Great War here too?" He asked as he looked over to him.

"Yeah we did, you also have one?" The teen asked since he knew Boone wasn't from Remnant.

"Yeah we did, but in our world it got nuked to hell and is practically gone. Just a wasteland." He answered as he adjusted his glasses then pointed at his hat. "But we got governments set up. NCR is the best one though."

"What's that mean?"

"New California Republic." Boone answered him as he leaned back in his seat.

"Cool." Lothur said. "Well I'm going to go back to my seat. See ya later Boone."

"See ya kid." Boone replied.

After a bit the airship finally landed and Lothur got off. Then he started walking around Vale. When it came to climate he prefered Atlas since he was more adjusted to the cold but Vale was still nice. Even though he had red hair his tail was stark white. Hell it even surprised him he had a tan. As he walked through Vale he looked around at some of the booths that were already set up. It took him awhile but he actually found something he thought was suitable and bought it on the spot.

* * *

 **At The Port**

"Hey get back here you no good stowaways!" A man yelled as he and another man chased two Faunus.

"Hey no good stowaways would've been caught, we're great stowaways!" Sun yelled back as he hung upside down from a light post.

"Yeah screw you!" A lizard boy also yelled in a deepish voice as he crouched down on top of the light post.

"Hey you two get down from there." A cop ordered them only to get a banana peel to the face.

They duo simply laughed as they jumped down then ran off. The lizard boy had dark hair, black lizard like eyes, a peach complexion, and a long lizard tail while the clothing he wore simply consisted of boots, a sleeveless shirt, cargo pants, and a black cloak. He was also extremely tall and quick. He easily kept up with Sun.

They quickly ran past Team RWBY and he saw Sun wink at the Faunus girl that was with them. Attached to the larger boy's side was a handle and two long pieces of metal that looked like it would go in between an actual blade. As they rounded the corner they quickly dashed down an alleyway. Then they climbed up to a roof. When they were up there they high fived each other.

"Damn Sun that was great." He laughed a bit as he cracked his back.

"Yes it was Drakon." He replied as he also started to laugh. "Anyway let's find Beacon. We got a few days before the others get here so we should find out soon."

"Already know where it is." Drakon replied as he held up his scroll. "Unlike you I prepared."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sun Shrugged. "Let's get going then."

Lothur hadn't expected to run into RWBY while he was in town but when he did he heard all of what Weiss was saying. It did nothing but fill him with sadness when she was basically saying all Faunus were bad. He had turned the corner at the time and was behind her but Blake, Ruby, and Yang could see him. All he did was quietly walk over and stand behind her. He let out a cough to her know he was there.

"What!?" Weiss yelled as she turned around to see him. "Oh no…" Her expression changed from anger to regret in an instant.

"So what the fuck am I then?" He asked as he looked down at her. "Am I a scoundrel?"

"No Lothur you're not I just meant-"

"Meant what? You were talking about how a monkey guy was evil for doing something that I don't know what nor give a crap about. All I heard was you rant about how all the Faunus that commit crimes are going to end up in the White Fang." He told her with a frown overtaking his normally playful smirk.

"Nonono Lothur no that is not what I meant at all." She tried to correct her mistake which made him frown even more.

"You know what fuck it, here. I bought this for you, don't why now." He told her as he handed her a bag then walked off.

Then broke out into a dead sprint once he rounded the corner. After a bit he just stopped and sat down on a bench. He just sat there not wanting to move at the moment. All he had to do was think which he would've happily done if not for two guys to walk over and sit on the bench by him. One with a monkey tail and the other with a lizard one.

When he looked at both of them he noticed they were both Faunus. He simply chuckled quietly to himself as he looked back down at the ground. He heard them mumble a few things before he felt a hand on his back.

"You okay man? You seem depressed." He heard one of them ask.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit upset is all." Lothur replied as he sat up and looked both of them over.

"Wanna explain why?" The lizard guy asked.

"Nope, not gonna explain myself to strangers. The name's Lothur Blutmond by the way." He told him as he regained his smirk.

"I'm Sun Wukong, and Mr. Gothic over there is Drakon Marvos." Sun replied with a chuckle. "Guess we aren't strangers anymore."

"Guess not." Lothur laughed a bit. "Welp basically I hate relationships that's why I'm like this."

"Relationships do suck at times. I'm happy mine hasn't gone downhill yet even though it's a long distance one." Drakon commented.

"I don't think he wants to hear that Drak." Sun told his friend.

"Sorry." He told Lothur who shrugged.

"She ain't my girlfriend. I was trying to get that to happen but I'm reconsidering that." He admitted. "Bought her a little stuffed bear and a scarf a little bit ago, heard her arguing with her friend, some things were said about Faunus, I gave her the gift, then I ended up here. Listen to me, Sis would be laughing at me right now for explaining my problems to two complete strangers." He laughed.

"Well people go to therapy so this isn't really different." Sun suggested which caused them all to laugh more.

"If you say so." Lothur said in between laughs.

"Wait a second, doesn't your girlfriend live in Vale? And go to Beacon?" Sun asked as he looked at Drakon who visibly paled.

"Shit! I gotta go get her something!" He yelled as he got up and ran off.

"What a weirdo." Sun chuckled. "Well can you show me to Beacon? I kinda don't know my way there."

"Sure let's get going then. The airships aren't that far anyway." He told him as he stood up off the bench then started to walk.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

"Why are you asking me to fix things between you and Lothur? It seems like he has the right to be angry and sad right now." Faina told Weiss as she looked at her with an unamused expression. She already saw Blake run out of their room and Lothur also leave. She knew someone fucked up.

"Because I messed up and I need your help… I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." She replied quietly. They were currently in the kitchen of the dormitory alone. "I really regret what I said."

"So you do like him. Hm." Faina said as she pushed the counter. "Now listen here, if you want to fix things you talk to him not me. It's not my problem."

"I would but I don't know where he is." Weiss told her with a hint of frustration.

"He's in the Emerald Forest. Said he wanted to blow off some steam." She informed her. "You also need to apologize to Blake."

"Thanks Faina." She told her as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Called it." Faina said once she was out of the room.

In the forest Lothur was currently fighting off a group of Beowolfs. He was more savage than normal as he fought them. All he wanted to do was get his blood pumping. As he cleaved another Grimm in half he heard a strange roar that he had never heard before. When he turned around he saw a giant tan lizard with nasty claws. His jaw dropped as it charged at him with lightning speed. He quickly pressed a few buttons on his bracelet and four bots crawled out of his case. The quickly attached to his back and his legs.

"Activation Protocol: Fliegende Bestie!" He shouted as they turned on then he quickly flew up in the sky.

When he looked down he saw a whole group of the monsters, about eight in total. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. Strange noises came out of the boots and the wings stopped flapping. Before he knew it he was plummeting back towards Remnant. With a crunch he hit the ground and when he looked at his leg he saw it was at a weird angle.

Panic took over him as the monsters came closer and closer. They saw him as easy prey and he knew it. So all he did was lay there and wait to be eaten. Maybe it wouldn't hurt that much. Before he knew it though he heard gunshots and when he looked over he saw Ross, Boone, and Weiss running over. The two adults firing their weapons at the monster and Weiss running over to his side.

"You stay the hell away from my student!" Ross yelled as he dashed over and pulled back his arm which had shifted into the grenade launcher mode. Then he punched the Deathclaw in the face while firing said launcher. Everything got red and chunky and misty.

"Jesus Six! I can't get a good shot on them!" Boone yelled at him as he pulled the bolt back of Punisher then fired at another one of the Deathclaws and killed it in one shot.

The Deathclaws had detected a better prey and immediately went to attack the duo while Weiss dragged Lothur away from the battle. When they were away from it Weiss looked back over to where the gunshots were coming from. Lothur reached for his bracelet and hits a few buttons then his case rocketed over to them. The rest of the bots come out and attach to his body. With a loud crunch it set his leg in place and all he had was a pained look for a minute. Finally the bots finished assembling the armour and changed the boots and wings.

"Activation Protocol: Ritterstute." He growled out as the thin visor of the helm glowed a fierce red then he stood up.

"You need to be careful!" Weiss yelled at him.

"Why are you telling me to? It keeps me from being a criminal." He told her coldly as he dashed past all of the trees and went to assist Boone and Ross.

He jumped past them and started to slash into one of the Deathclaws. A howl resounded through the crescent moon sky as he started to tear into the beast. Boone and Six watched as the boy ripped through the monster. They didn't try to stop him. The look on his face before they saved him just showed him rage.

With a final swoop he crushed the Deathclaws' skull. Then he stood up and his helmet retracted. A look of serenity graced his face. That look quickly changed to a pained one as his leg buckled and he fell over. Ross quickly walked over and pulled out a syringe and injected the contents into his leg.

"What the hell is that?" Lothur asked as he felt his leg heal fully.

"It's called a Stim-Pack, powerful healing device." Ross answered with a smirk. "I'm going to be teaching the class how to make it next semester."

"Okay then, now. What was that thing!?" He yelled as he looked down at the Deathclaw.

"That is a Deathclaw from the wasteland, we got no clue on how they got here." Boone answered this time.

"What the fuck is that? I've never heard of a Grimm like that." He told them but before they could answer they heard Weiss scream.

Lothur dashed in that direction only to see what could be called a giant Deathclaw. He jumped up into a tree then used it as a springboard then jumped at it. With his claws extended he penetrated the flesh of the beast and grabbed ahold of something, but before he could tear whatever it was out he was knocked of. When he leaped up he felt a rush of adrenaline. His silver claws gleamed red as he rushed the beast down again and started to slash at it.

The world around him was muted and all he could feel and hear and see was the beast in front of him. He ripped into it and it slashed at him. Pieces of armour broke and his flesh bled red. This just increased his adrenaline and he got faster. With his final slash the beast buried a single claw in his shoulder but he didn't feel a thing as he pushed the beast down and let out a howl. The claw pulled out of his shoulder and his wound squirted out some blood. Lothur simply looked back at Weiss who was shocked. His armour was practically destroyed and he had wounds all over his body but he didn't seem to notice.

"So, am I a rapscallion? A crook? A scoundrel? Cause from how it looks and feels I am your knight in shining fucking armour." He told her as he offered her his hand.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked as she looked at all of his wounds then took his hand.

"This is nothing." He mumbled as he fell forward and into Weiss' arms, passing out from blood loss.

"Lothur!" She shouted as Ross waltzed over with Boone then stabbed a couple of Stim-Packs in him then his wounds started to heal.

"He'll live Ms. Schnee but I gotta feelin' you gotta get back to Beacon and to bed." Ross told them as he picked up a stick and held it out to everyone. "Let's get goin."

They appeared outside of the nurse's office since it ran all night. Boone opened the door for them and helped them get the boy in a bed. Then they took off the shredded armour pieces. After that they all left him with the doctor as he rested. Then Weiss returned to RWBY's dorm room with many things on her mind. Mostly what had happened that day. It was hectic to say the least but she knew after tomorrow when they find Blake she had to talk to Lothur.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Hope everyone liked it and ILikeHotDogs, I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't introduce him in the twenties, I introduced him now. Anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **RedRat8: I has my plans**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Goood**

 **Tronmaster5704: Well you got Lothur's which was fear than a berserker rage, hope you enjoyed that. Also thanks!**

 **A fan: I won't forget them**

 **Anyway hope everyone like the chapter, this one was easier for me than last chapter. This was a fun one to write, anyway bye everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone, Melody here! I don't have tons to say right now other than thank you everyone that has favorited, followed, and all of that jazz. Also I haven't gotten an email from Wil Haygood so I guess he just wasn't interested in helping a high schooler find a way to get published. Doesn't matter though I'll still find a way to get one of my real stories published in the future. If you haven't checked on Fictionpress the prologue of A Final Howl is up and chapter one will be up soon.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Wait wait wait, so this Penny girl has swords that fire a giant laser?" Mercury asked as he looked down at Ruby.

"Yeah she does." Ruby replied.

The others just had to pick their jaws up and off the ground. Even after searching for a few hours it took Ruby calling them for them to finally get their. Mercury stood by Emerald, Faina, Lothur, Weiss, and Yang. They told them they would help them find Blake. Lothur was surprised to see Sun with Blake but shook it off.

"Well then." Mercury said as he looked at the rest of his team.

"Glad you finally told them." Lothur told Blake as he looked over to her.

"Wait you knew?!" RWBY yelled at him as they stared at him.

"What? I could practically smell that she was a Faunus." Lothur told them as he took a few steps away from them.

"It would've been lovely to know." Weiss told him as she turned away from him with a hmph.

"I thought she wouldn't want you all knowing so I just kept my mouth shut. Sorry that I respected her privacy." Lothur replied as he crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Glad to see their back to normal." Yang commented to Ruby who just nodded in response.

"Well thank you for that Lothur." Blake told him as she bowed her head slightly.

"Don't mention it." Lothur replied as he looked at all of them. "We should probably talk to the headmaster though."

"Probably." Faina agreed.

"But we can do that tomorrow morning." Lothur said and almost everyone nodded in agreement.

"What about the cops?" Ruby questioned which just got a shrug from Mercury.

"They're smart enough to handle this themselves." He told her as they all left the dock.

On a distant rooftop Rurik watched them with a smile on his face. The other day he had gotten into Vale without the police recognizing him which was good. He also had yet to see Six or any of the other professors which was great. His smile morphed into a mad grin as he thought about fighting Ross again. Behind him stood two people. He looked back at them and they stood up straight.

One was a girl with pale blond hair, peach skin, green eyes, and a tattoo under her eye of a snake. Beside her was a boy who had shaggy brown hair, tan skin, white eyes, and on his shoulder was tattooed a triangle with a swirl shooting off at each point. They wore similar attire in the fact they both had dark brown pants, a tank top, boots, and a few belts but the similarities ended their. The girl also wore a dark green coat, dark green bracers, and a golden headband. The boy wore a pair of bracers and gauntlets.

"Oh yes yes yes, Roman got away and we didn't have to get involved though. Shame really, I could've dealt with Ross' children if he screwed up. No matter. Come now Mordred, Elisa. I feel Cinder is going to require us soon." Rurik ordered them then they left the area.

* * *

 **Six/Ross' P.O.V.**

It was a crazy evenin' to say the least and Glynda nearly killed me when I told her about what happened to Lothur. Luckily I didn't tell her his exact condition and that I used some Stimpacks on him. Even though it was a powerful healing item she didn't entirely trust them. Honestly I didn't know why though.

I was currently sitting in my office and was grading some papers. It was boring but it had to be done… So I thought I'd pull a little prank on my students and write their answers in Chinese. Learned it when I first went to Big MT and have enjoyed using it since. Even taught it to Merc, Em, and Glyn so we could talk to each other without anyone else knowing what it says.

As I was grading the papers I heard knocking on my door. So I got up and adjusted my tie as I walked over. When I opened the door I saw a smiling Glynda. Immediately she gave me a giant hug. She was also shaking quite a bit in excitement.

"What's up Glyn?" I asked as I hugged her then she pulled back and looked at me.

"Make a guess." She ordered me which made me smirk.

"We're getting extra vacation days this year?" I suggested and she just looked at me with an "are you serious?" look.

"No not even. What happens when two people love each other?" She asked then my eyes widened.

"Now listen here you better not be pullin' my leg here. Are sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" I ask and she just nods.

My smirk turned into a massive grin as I picked her up and held onto her. We both started laughing like madmen and I kissed her. I was going to be a dad. I knew I was a foster parent for Em and Merc and they were and will always be my children but we didn't have any DNA with each other. I was ecstatic.

As I set her down on the ground I stared at her and my smile softened. I pressed my forehead to her's and we went over to a couch in my office and sat down by each other. My hand on top of her's. Then we just leaned on each other. She rested her head on my shoulder and I rested mine on her's.

"I'm so happy right now, I hope you know." I told her softly.

"I'm also happy." She replied to me. She put on a mask for most of the students but she was different around myself, Merc, and Em.

"We're gonna have to tell Em and Merc. Really all of the others."

"Yeah I know. We'll tell them tonight."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Lothur's P.O.V.**

So Faina had the idea that since we found Blake and she revealed the fact she was a Faunus, that we should celebrate. With that decided we all went out to a nice restaurant. Emerald and Mercury recommended the diner they went to awhile back. We were all sitting in different booths but I got stuck beside Weiss while everyone was in booth's behind us.

Neither of us could look at each other or say a word. I couldn't think of a thing to say and I had a feeling she couldn't either. The others were sitting away from us all celebrating and talking. Quickly I looked up and over to her when I heard her clear her throat.

"I'm sorry if anything I said yesterday hurt you." She told me quietly as she looked down at her hands. I noticed she was wearing the scarf I bought her. "I didn't mean any of it. I was just being extremely rash and was being more like how I used to be. You taught me that not all Faunus are bad people. I just wasn't thinking."

"Aren't I'm the one that isn't supposed to think?" I replied as she then looked up at me. "It's okay though. I forgive ya." I tell her as I lean down and quickly give her a kiss which left her wide eyed.

"Yes! Come on Yang pay up!" I heard Faina cheer from behind us. We both turned back and saw all of the others staring at us. Weiss turned a bright shade of scarlet while I felt my own temperature rise.

"Oh come on! You couldn't have waited a day!" Yang whined a bit as her face fell and she handed some lien to Faina.

"Congrats man didn't know you had your eye on a Schnee." Sun told me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I just sat there with a stony face... Well as stony as I could with my face turning redder and redder by the second. I looked over to Weiss who had now tried to regain her composure. All I did though was smile at her.

"So are you my girlfriend now?" I asked her which she just looked at me and quickly nodded.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

In a warehouse stood a large number of White Fang troops. They were all moving dust around and the other things such as crates filled with weapons. On the walkway above Cinder watched them, behind her was Neo and Roman. Roman had returned a few minutes ago with the score.

People stopped what they were doing as they all watched Rurik walk in with his two lapdogs. He had a large grin on his face like normal. He reminded Cinder of Tyrian but a little more sane and hinged. She was also able to stand him. Rurik and the other two made their way up the steps and stood across from her.

"Hello Cinder, how are you?" Rurik asked her as he gave her a slight bow out of respect. He didn't fear her at all.

"I'm doing well, other than the fact I am annoyed that we lost a couple Bullheads during the heist." Cinder replied to him as she sent Roman a glare.

"Oh yes I saw that. A teen girl with a few swords and a giant laser. You can't be angry at him for that one." Rurik told her as he put his hands at his sides. "So I presume you four will be infiltrating soon?"

"Yes we will be, just a few more preparations. I must thank you for your assistance. Your information on Ross Goodwitch will come in handy." Cinder replied as she grinned.

"Great but remember, I'm the one that is going to kill him." Rurik told her which she just nodded in response. "Good…" He said as he started to cackle.

* * *

 **Later that night, Six/Ross' P.O.V.**

"So we have some big news you two." I told Em and Merc as Glyn and myself sat across from them.

"What would that be?" Em asked as she looked at me.

"Well Glyn is pregnant." I answered which caused both of their jaws to drop. Em jumped over the table and hugged both of us tightly while squealing.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she held onto us. "So I'm going to be an older sister?"

"Yes you are." Glyn answered while laughing.

"Awesome." Merc said as he stood up, walked over, and hugged us.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing it but I literally went through four versions of it that I didn't think was that good. Anyway let's get onto the reviews.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **RedRat8: Yes, yes things are.**

 **Buzzsaw935: Sorry that this took a bit, hope you liked it though.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Perfect.**

 **Tronmaster5704: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Allard-Liao: Well I hope this chapter explained why she was like that.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Mad God 42: Glad you all do.**

 **Guest: I love Wolverine, never thought this story was like that but I have yet to see Logan so I don't know if I'd be able to take any inspiration.**

 **Anyway as I said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll have the next chapter out next week. So I'm going to get going, I'm actually typing this in history class so I need to actually do some classwork.**

 **Goodbye everyone and all, Melody.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. Glad people liked the last chapter. Don't have much to say so let's just get on to the chapter. Also will be at the start of volume two.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Currently Teams RWBY, JNPR, and FLME were all sitting in the cafeteria. Ruby had just walked over and dropped Weiss' binder on the table which was filled to the brim with papers. Mercury just raised his eyebrow to her. She simply cleared her throat.

"Sister, friends, Weiss-"

"Hey!" Weiss interrupted.

"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream of us all having the greatest day ever. We're going to start this semester off with a bang!" Ruby told them all.

"I like to start my semesters off with a Yang." Yang commented and everyone just turned to her in disappointment.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Lothur said flatly which caused everyone to look at him then all burst into laughter.

"Anyway I've planned the perfect day for us." Ruby said after she stopped laughing.

"Well I think that since it is our last day before the semester starts we should be together as a team." Weiss told them as she took up but once she was standing a pie hit her in the face.

They all looked across the table at Nora who just pointed at Ren. Lothur picked up his carton of milk and threw it at them. He missed though and hit Jaune in the face. Then more food started to fly and hit people. This lead to people fleeing in terror, tables getting stacked on top of each other, and the three teams being divided.

"This is insane." Mercury said as he looked around, currently his team was stuck in the middle.

"Let's just have some fun." Lothur cackled as he dashed over to team RWBY while picking up a sandwich and throwing it at Weiss.

"I AM NOT PART OF THIS!" Faina screamed as she tried to take cover from the fight.

With that done they started the ultimate food fight. Food went everywhere, Yang got blasted through the ceiling, there was an explosion of soda cans, and a giant mess. It ended after a few minutes with Glynda putting all of the tables back in place, shouting at them, and everyone laughing except for Faina who got covered in food. She was furious which caused Lothur to flee out of the cafeteria in terror knocking Neptune over in the process. Everyone just looked over to Faina whose eyes were glowing blue. They all looked at her somewhat worried.

"H-Hey Faina? Are you okay?" Yang asked as she looked down at her.

"You are so lucky I don't have Belmont with me." Faina growled in response as she wiped some of the salad off her face. Everyone felt the temperature lower quite a bit. "Or else you would regret getting food all over me." She told them as she stomped off. "LOTHUR GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" She shouted, completely ignoring Glynda, Ross, and Ozpin.

"Y'all might wanna get cleaned up." Ross suggested to them.

* * *

 **Later in the library**

RWBY was sitting around a table playing a card game, JNPR was sitting at their own table, and Lothur was standing behind Weiss, holding an ice pack to his cheek. He was helping her with the game which the others were objecting to but he didn't really care. Currently they were all losing to the duo.

"See you use this card and you take down all of Yang's forces and even if she has a trap card or something like that she can't doing anything to stop it." Lothur explained to her which made Yang's eyes widen.

"You're cheating! How did you know I had a trap card?!" Yang exclaimed as she slammed her cards down on the table.

"I'm not, I was the junior champion in Atlas for three years. I'm just good at this game." Lothur replied.

"I'm done." Ruby told everyone as she set her cards down.

"Agreed." Blake said as she set her own cards down.

"Same, this is just unfair." Yang sighed as she set her cards down.

"Yes I won!" Weiss exclaimed in triumph.

"Hey! We won." Lothur corrected her.

After that Sun and Neptune walked into the library. They were talking about something but none of them paid attention to what they were saying. When Neptune looked at Weiss he appeared at her side and pushed Lothur out of the way.

"Hey Snow Angel, what's your name?" Neptune asked her then everyone scooted back a few feet.

"Ummmmm Neptune look beside you." Sun told his friend who turned just in time for Lothur to punch him square in the forehead as hard as he could which sent him flying onto his ass.

"Thank you Lothur, and the name is Weiss Schnee." Weiss said as she smiled at at Lothur who simply smiled back.

"Owowowow why did you hit me?" Neptune asked as he looked up at them.

"Cause you were flirting with my girlfriend, pretty standard reaction in my opinion. I could get a little more brutal though if ya'd like." Lothur replied as adjusted his ring a bit and flashed his canines. Then he turned to Weiss. "Wanna get dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Weiss replied.

"Great, I'll see you later then. The guys in MSTC wanted to spar against us so I have to go do that." Lothur told her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek then walked off, glaring at Neptune in the process.

"Sorry about him Lothur, forgot to mention him." Sun said as he helped Neptune up.

"It's all good. If he does anything like that again I'll just be scarier." Lothur chuckled darkly as he left.

* * *

 **Six/Ross' P.O.V.**

" _My head keeps spinning  
I go to sleep and keep grinning  
If this is just the beginning,  
My life is gonna be beautiful,_" I sang softly as I walked around Beacon's courtyard. Right now I've really just been wandering around looking for the others.

"You should really sing more often Six." I heard Veronica say from behind me. "You're pretty good at it."

"Oh hey Veronica. So I got somethin to tell you and the others, where are they?" I asked as I turned to her.

"They're in the Emerald Forest. Why? What's up?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know you guys want me to go back but I can't now. Glyn's pregnant so I won't leave no matter what. It'll take me gettin shot in the head again and it destroying my brain entirely for me to leave her." I answered which caused her to smile.

"Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She told me. "So let's go let the others know."

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

I was leaning against a tree as I watched the others walk over. When they got over to us Boone raised his eyebrow as he looked at us.

"I gotta talk to y'all about somethin'." I said as I pushed off the tree. "Now I know y'all want me to go back."

"Yeah we really do." Cass said as she sat down on a log.

"Well I can't go back now, other than the fact I got myself a pretty good job and a family I found out Glyn is pregnant so I'm not goin." I told them.

"Okay then we accept that. We've been thinking it over and we're all going to go back and figure out how mutants are getting to Remnant but Six you gotta promise me something." Boone said he walked over. "Make sure no matter what you stay who you are."

"Promise." I replied with a smile. "So when are y'all leavin?"

"Tomorrow." Ulysses answered.

"I'll miss you all." I said as I looked around at all of them.

"So will I." Veronica said as I looked over to her in confusion. "What? Did you think you'll get rid of me that easy? Come on it'll be like old times! Six and Veronica, saving the world."

"But there isn't much of a world threat at the moment other than the wasteland critters getting here." I said as I chuckled a bit.

"Who cares I'm not leaving." She told me as she crossed her arms.

"I think he knows that." Raul spoke up.

"Great." I said as I smiled at all of them.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay so normal tournament rules then?" Lothur asked as he zipped up his boot.

"Yeah that's what they said." Mercury replied as he finished getting ready by hooking two metal things on his belt.

"Cool let's get going then. I wanna kick Merlin's ass." Lothur said as he stood up and grabbed his case.

Then they walked out of the locker room and entered the ring. The others were already there. Lothur raised his eyebrow to Senna. Out of all of MSTC's weapons her weapon was the most interesting to him. It was a large hammer that was even larger than Nora's. It was covered in the number sixteen. Onyx had the swords he used to fight Pyrrha out. Colleen though didn't appear to have her weapon out yet. Merlin sent him a grin which he replied by flashing his canines. Faina stepped forward though.

"Okay everyone, this will be like a standard tournament battle. You know the rules, start!" She ordered everyone.

* * *

 **Lothur's P.O.V.**

"Activation Protocol: Silbermond." I ordered the bots and they crawled out then attached to my arms. Over the break in between semesters I was able to repair and rebuild the damaged and broken ones.

I rushed towards Merlin first off. Ignoring the others in the process. As I got closer I lunged at him and tried to get the claws into him. Now normal you aren't supposed to rend your opponent to nothing but…

He moved out of the way quickly and threw a card at me. I made sure to dodge this one instead of catching it like last time. This resulted in a large explosion. I flipped backwards and landed on my feet. Then I simply stared at him as he pulled out a few more cards.

"Don't tell me you're out of steam so quickly. Last time was a lot more fun." Merlin chuckled as he threw the cards at me.

"No not really just trying to calm myself down." I laughed as I moved out of the way and dashed at him.

Before I could get him I felt strings tug on me and rip me back. When I looked around I noticed transparent strings ripping me back. Guess he threw those out along with his cards earlier. Almost immediately I felt them dig into me and hold me up.

* * *

 **Faina's P.O.V.**

As I fought with Senna I heard Lothur yelp. When I looked over to him I saw he was hanging up in the air like a puppet. Dumbass. Quickly I looked back over to Senna and thrashed my whip out at her again and knocked her back. This was really all I could do because she was stronger than me by a long shot. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again everything had a slight blue tint to it and I felt the temperature drop. I pulled my whip back as it wrapped around Senna's leg and tripped her. Then I waved a hand as a flurry of snow formed around the two of us and pushed the others away. I smirked at her as a small blizzard formed.

"So, now it's the two of us." I said as I ripped my whip back and wrapped it around my arm, leaving the blade sticking out.

"Guess so." Senna replied as she stood up. "But I'm gonna knock you down a bit." She said as she stomped on the ground.

Beneath our feet I could feel the ground moving. Like tremors. Before I knew it I had to create an ice construct beneath my feet to keep me stable. When I looked up she was getting ready to swing her hammer at me. I slid forward quickly and slashed at her with the spear head then pushed her down. With that done I waved my hand overtop and ice formed over her arms and legs.

"What kind of Semblance is causing earthquakes?!" I asked her as I looked down at her.  
"What kind of Semblance is caused blizzards and freezing things?" She replied as she got up, the ice shattering into a thousand pieces in the process. "Plus it's not just earthquakes, it's more like tremor manipulation."

"Okay then." I reply as I shift Belmont into his spear form. "I can deal with this." I muttered to myself.

* * *

 **Mercury's P.O.V.**

"You're pretty good." I told Onyx as I jumped back and bounced on my feet a little.

"So are you." He replied emotionlessly as he spun his swords around a little.

"Why don't you show some emotion man? It can get boring when you can't see your opponent's emotions." I told him as I dashed over and tried to drop kick him.

"That is why." He replied as he blocked my leg. "It is a weakness to show emotions during a fight." As he said that he pushed my leg back and I flipped back.

I had to stop quickly though so I wouldn't get caught up in that blizzard. Hell I even saw shards of ice circling around that tempest. When I looked back over to Onyx I saw him rushing towards me. I twirled around him as he slashed down. Then I brought my elbow down on his spine and slammed him into the ground.

As we fought I felt the temperature drop even more. I guess that's Faina's Semblance. Quickly, I moved back and slipped my hands onto my sides where I had two metal handgrips at. Then I ripped them back and they formed into a pair of gauntlets. Six told me that they were called Power Fists that could compact down a bit. Gave to me the other day actually to test out for him.

When Onyx got up I pulled back my fist then punched him square in the jaw. I felt the hydraulics move forward and it launched him forward. Then I punched him again and kicked at him. This pushed him back enough that when I hit him one more time I pushed him out of the ring. As I put the Power Fists away my hands and arms hurt quite a bit.

"Jeez these things need to recalibrated." I said as I looked down at Onyx and got out of the ring. Then I offered him a hand up. "Not bad."

"Seems like I have been beaten." He said as he took my hand and stood up.

"Eh you're still pretty good though." I told him as I patted his back.

"Those weapons though. Where did you get them?"

"Professor Ross gave'em to me to test out for him."

"They pack quite the punch."

"Yeah they do." I chuckled as I looked back at the others. "Wanna go sit at one of the benches?"

"That would be nice." He replied as we walked over to a bench and watched the others.

* * *

 **Emerald's P.O.V.**

Okay so Colleen's weapon is grade A crazy. Didn't know where she was hiding the thing then it slipped out of the back of her jacket. It was just extremely long spiked chains that were thrashing around and trying to grab onto me. I mean taking her down was pretty simple, I just had to made her think she got me down then I took her down like that. The weapon was a little shocking though.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay fuck this." Lothur growled as he cut the new set of cords that had grabbed onto him. Then he dropped onto the ground and his body started to change.

Merlin jumped back as he looked at Lothur. Lothur's body grew larger and dark red fur grew out of his body, his hands morphed into large claws, and generally he looked like a giant bear. Merlin looked up at him and smirked as he jumped back. The wolf boy quickly looked around and then whipped his arms out. This sent cards flying that all surged with electricity.

The cards impacted with Lothur which only caused him to roar as his eyes were glowing gold. His size was comparable to an Ursa Major but that was it. Quickly he ran at Merlin and swiped down at him only to come in contact with the ground. When he swiped around again he missed. He looked around and didn't see Merlin anywhere then roared again.

With that he felt a strong push as a card came into contact with his side. This sent him flying into the blizzard that Faina had created. He didn't go through it, the blizzard simply ripped into him. There wasn't any lasting damage though because he immediately jumped onto Merlin and roared into his face.

"I yield!" Merlin yelled loudly which caused Lothur to stop. "I yield, I yield just don't clobber me into the ground."

"Fine." Lothur replied as he started to shift back into his normal Faunus form.

"I thought your clothes ripped whenever you shift." Merlin commented as Lothur helped him up, Lothur's clothes being perfectly fine.

"Yeah well the Atlesian military got annoyed issuing my Dad more uniforms so they made some that he couldn't rip apart." Lothur answered as the blizzard dissipated revealing Faina standing over Senna. Both were breathing heavily.

"That… Was fun…" Faina panted as she fell over, her aura entering the red alongside Senna's.

"We… Need to… Fight again… Sometime." Senna panted which Faina replied by nodding.

"You two are insane." Lothur said as he looked down at them.

"Oh shut up… And go on your date…" Faina replied as she threw a snowball at him.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was slightly hard to write for me. I don't know why but it was just a little harder. Anyway let's reply to reviews.**

 **RedRat8: Yes she is**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Well then**

 **Tronmaster5704: Yep, glad to have it back also**

 **Anyway that's all I have to say, I'll upload again next week. Goodbye everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, Melody here with a new chapter. Happy to see people enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway I don't have much to say here but I do have one Review I'm going to respond to in the beginning.**

 **Guest review that was posted recently: You're the fucking man, I didn't even think about having Glynda be pregnant back during chapter 11. So their baby will be named Quinn but that's all I'm saying.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Seems like Ironwood is here." Ross told the others as he looked out of the window in Ozpin's office.

"He certainly loves bringing his work with him." Glynda commented as she looked at the fleet with irritation in her eyes.

"Well if I had an armada like that I'd flaunt it a bit also. He better've put shieldin' on those androids of his or else they're not gonna work right round me." Ross chuckled. "It was funny when the last one that was near me exploded."

"I informed him to do so, so we can avoid an incident like last time." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood said as he walked in which made Ozpin and Ross stand at attention.

"Hello General." Ozpin said as he walked over.

"Evenin' General." Ross also said as he gave him a salute

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood tells them as he shakes Ozpin's hand. "It's been too long. Nice to see you Ross, and you too Glynda."

"Oh James…" Glynda says as she gives him a half wave. "I'll be outside." She tells them as she steps out of the room.

"Still hasn't changed." Ironwood chuckles as he sits down at Ozpin's desk.

"That would be my cue to leave also. We gotta talk later though Ironwood, I have some designs for somethin that might interest ya." Ross told him as he walked out of the room.

Outside Glynda and Ross got on the elevator and made their way down and out of the tower. Since it was a little late in the afternoon they were just going to see if Mercury and Emerald wanted to join them for dinner later. Veronica was making a space for herself in their house since Ross told her she could while also helping the others pack up. Students from Atlas were walking around the campus along with students from Beacon. As they were walking four of them approached them.

They were all wearing or had something about them that was red. The one in from was a somewhat tall girl with fiery curls and pale skin that was freckled. Her attire consisted of red button up, blue jeans, a black cardigan, a white belt, a pair of brown work boots, gloves, and a necklace with a valknut pendant. The next person was a boy of average height with a strong build, shaggy crimson hair, and tanned skin. His clothing was fairly simple, just a pair of jeans, a red shirt, a black jacket over that, boots, and a tattered red cloak. After him was another boy but this one wasn't as muscular in fact the opposite, he was skinny, had short maroon hair, a long cat tail, and fair skin. His clothing was a pair of dark pants, a white tank top, a dull and faded red vest over that, fingerless gloves, and boots. Lastly was another girl with short rose pink hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Her clothing consisted of a long black coat, a pink shirt, a pair of pants, red shoes, and a pink newsboy cap where her wolf like ears popped out of and her hair was tucked into.

"Hello, I have a quick question for you two." The girl with wolf ears said as she stepped forward. "Have either of you seen Lothur Blutmond?" She asked.

"I think our boy said he was going to be sparring with him against another team, the gym's in that direction so I'd say check there." Ross spoke up as he pointed in the direction of the training room.

"Thank you!" The girl said as she smiled brightly at them then looked back at her friends. "Let's go guys." She told them as she ran to the gym.

* * *

 **Lothur's P.O.V.**

I sneezed as I changed back into my street clothes. I don't sneeze that often but usually when I do it means Nadja is nearby. With that I quickly changed then ran to the entrance of the Gym. When I got there I saw her entering with the others. Shit. In almost an instant I hid behind one of the many pieces of workout equipment.

"Lothur! Where are you! You know I can smell you right?" I heard her yell out.

"Shit." I muttered under my breathe. I regret doing that because as soon as I said that she looked over in my direction.

"Lothur! Get over here right now!" She ordered me.

With that said I slowly moved out from my hiding place. I chuckled awkwardly as she stomped over. Then she grabbed me by my shirt.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?!" She shouted in my face.

"I've been busy." I replied with a sheepish laugh.

"WITH WHAT YOU LAZY BASTARD!?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

"Well then…" I heard Weiss' voice as my sister and I shouted at each other.

"Oh hey Weiss…" I chuckled sheepishly as I scratched the back of my head. "This is my sister…"

"Hello!" Nadja said as she let go of my shirt and turned back to Weiss. "I'm Nadja Blutmond, sorry if my brother has bothered you at all. I know he can be a bonehead." She told her as she put on a large smile.

"Oh it's fine he's been nothing but a gentleman to me. Well except when we're having contests." Weiss replied with a smile. "But um are you ready to get going Lothur?"

"Yeah one minute I have to deal with her." I told her as I backed away from my Sis.

"Wait a second you got a girlfriend? Nice man." Renwin said as he walked over and clasped a hand on my shoulders. "Especially with a Schnee. I thought they hated Faunus."

"No only Father does really..." Weiss spoke up but quickly went quiet.

"Wait what?!" Nadja screamed as she looked at me. "And you didn't tell me?!" She shouted as she grabbed me and started to shake me.

"Well it happened recently so he hasn't been able to." I heard Faina speak up. I have never been so happy to her hear voice.

"Faina help me!" I yelled at her.

"What's going on?" I heard Mercury ask as he stepped out of the locker room.

"Oh nothing just Lothur's sister is about to kill him." Faina snickered as she looked at us. "It'll be good."

"Will you stop shaking me!" I yelled at Nadja who was then pulled off of me by Faina.

"You better get going." Faina told me as I then ran out of the building, grabbing onto Weiss as I did so.

"Waaaaaait!" Weiss shrieked as I carried her in my arms as I ran.

"Sorry but I'm not taking the chances of having to deal with my sister." I replied as I finally slowed down once we were far from the training room. "I mean unlike you my sister is grade A crazy mixed in with a little bit of anger management issues. Anyway let's get to the airship then get going."

"You'll have to properly introduce me to her later." Weiss told me as she looked at me. "Also can you put me down?"

"Oh yeah sorry." I replied as I gently put her down.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, now let's get goin." I told her as I offered her my hand.

* * *

 **Faina P.O.V.**

"It's so good to see you." I told Nadja as I looked up at her.

"So are these your friends?" Maroon asked as he pointed at Em, Merc, and the other four.

"Yeah we are." Emerald nodded as she leaned against a wall.

"We're just classmates that were wanting to spar before the Vytal Festival tournament." Onyx said as he and the rest of his team left the gym.

"We gotta go Faina, Six just sent me a message asking if Em and I'd like to go out to dinner with him and Ross." Mercury spoke up as he motioned Emerald to follow him. "See you guys later."

"Bye." I said as they left. "Well it's really good to see you guys, especially you Vivian." I told the last four as I looked up at the ginger.

"Yeah it's good to see you too Faina." Vivian replied as she smiled and gave me a hug.

"Okay we should leave the lovebirds alone, come on you two let's go find something interesting to do." Nadja told Maroon and Renwin as she pushed them out of the gym. "Have fun you two!" She yelled at us which made me go beet red.

* * *

 **Six/Ross' P.O.V.**

"Hey you two. So how was the last day of your break?" I asked Emerald and Mercury as they walked over to us.

"Well you guys saw the food fight." Merc replied with a smirk.

"You better not do that again." Glyn told them with an iron clad glare.

"To be fair it was Nora and Lothur that started it." Em told her which just made me smile.

"That was pretty awesome." I chuckled as offered them both a fistbump.

"Don't encourage that!" Glyn told me as she pushed my hand down.

"Why? That seems like it was really fun." I laughed. She just sighed and shook her head.

"It's like dealing with three children." She muttered.

"Hey! You know I didn't do stuff like that while growin' up. It was more like scavenging, trying to not be attacked and taken into slavery by the Legion, and shootin' giant scorpions. Now those things are a damn menace to society. Not the White Fang and Grimm, no scorpions are." I replied with a shudder, I have never been too keen on scorpions and I hate Deathstalkers with a passion. This elected a laugh from the other three. "Yeah sure laugh it up, I swear one of these days those things will kill everything."

"There's only one that's really threatening though, and that's Deathstalkers." Merc told me which caused me to glare at him.

"Let's just get going." Glyn spoke up as she pushed us onto the airship.

* * *

 **? P.O.V.**

I quietly followed behind Cinder. Rurik had us help her with the infiltration into Beacon. Honestly it felt weird. I had to use makeup to cover the tattoo on my cheek. Mordred was lucky since he could hide his tattoo easily. The uniform wasn't that comfortable either but then again I wore stuff similar to military fatigues my entire life so skirts weren't my strong suit. Beacon seemed like a nice place but we had to take it down. Salem wanted us to.

Never really liked her but her views of this world make sense to me. I want it gone. Erased. Honestly I just wanted to watch it burn. It didn't need to be around. If everything was gone it would all be better. This caused me to giggle softly. Then Mordred placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Elisa calm down." He ordered me. Well the me at the moment at least.

"Wrong person~" I replied in a sing song voice.

"Oh okay then calm down Merletta." He told me.

"Yes do that. We'd hate for you to be out too much before the big night." Cinder ordered me. I simply smiled and nodded at her request.

"Of course Cinder." I replied with a larger smile.

As we continued a small girl in red bumped into Cinder. That made me laugh quite a bit but it was mostly silent. Then she started to speak… Fairly quickly in my opinion. I couldn't even understand her. Then again I was also only paying half attention to what she was saying.

Before I knew we had already walked away and into our dorm room. Quickly I took the bed closest to the window. Mordred walked in after Cinder and myself then quickly walked in and closed the door. He let out a breath as he sat down on one of the beds.

"So we're supposed to figure out what the Semblances of the other students are and gauge their strengths and weaknesses?" He asked as he looked over to Cinder.

"Yes that is your job alongside acting like my team." Cinder answered.

"Great. I'm really curious of what Mis Nikos' is." I laughed a bit I laid back. Then I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Elisa's P.O.V.**

Ugh my head hurt a lot as I resumed control. I had a deal with Merletta. It consisted of letting her out for two hours a day and let her do as she pleased. It wasn't the best when I would resume control and be dead tired but it worked.

Faintly I could hear Mordred and Cinder talking. Whenever I took back my control everything felt surreal. As if I was on another world. So most of my senses were extremely dampened. It only took a few minutes though for them to return to normal. Slowly I sat up in the bed and looked at the other two.

"What did I miss?"

"We were just going over the plan, hello Elisa." Cinder told.

"Oh."

"Yeah so we'll have to deal with all of that stuff. We should probably get some sleep you two, Nyx will be getting here in a few days." Mordred told us as he took off his jacket and laid down.

"Great idea. Goodnight you two." I told them as I laid back down and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap people, hope y'all enjoyed it. I had fun writing this chapter like all of the other. Now all I have to do is get back into the groove of everything. Anyway time to reply.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: Actually a werebear, the difference. The werebear is bigger than the werewolf.**

 **Tronmaster5704: Thanks!**

 **Well I'm gonna get going, I have some other things I need to work on.**

 **Bye everyone and all, Melody**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone and all, Melody here. So I noticed this story was in a community called RWBY No Yuri No Yaoi… I find that hilarious since last chapter showed that Faina was gay and had a girlfriend. I've been waiting for it to be taken out of it for a while honestly. Anyway let's get to the chapter.**

 **P.S. Sorry this was late, I've been busy with school and other things like the story I just uploaded called The Moon Scaled Snake.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"So the dance is coming up soon." Lothur said as he leaned back in his chair. "What are you guys doing for it?"

"Probably going to stay in the dorm for the evening. Might not though, who knows." Faina replied as she shrugged. Currently they were in Combat class waiting for it to either end or for one of them to be picked.

"Same. I'm not going." Mercury chimed in.

"Wait what about your girlfriend? Doesn't she want to go?" Emerald asked as she looked over to Faina.

"She doesn't want to go. Vivian isn't much for that kind of stuff, plus she wanted to make some modifications to her weapon before the tournament." Faina answered.

"Yeah she'd rather spend time with that giant axe of her's than dancing so I got two people I have to dance with." Lothur chuckled then cringed as he watched Pyrrha's smashed her shield into Cardin's face.

"That's sweet of you." Emerald told him.

"Meh I'm just a good friend, I bet Weiss will understand." Lothur replied.

"And that makes Ms. Nikos the winner." Glynda said as she walked out. "We have time for one more match so who wants to go?"

"I do." They all heard a male say as they saw a guy stand up.

When they all looked back they saw a tall and muscular guy with shaggy brown hair, tan skin, white eyes, a pair of dark grey cargo pants, a holster with a pistol in it, dark brown boots with dirt all on them and metal plates, a sand coloured jacket with patches all over it and metal pieces, a black button up shirt, a sword hanging from his side next to his pistol, and a pair of fingerless leather gloves. He walked down as he pointed at Pyrrha.

"Could she be my opponent?" He asked as he leaned against the railing.

"Mordred was it?" Glynda asked which he replied with a nod. "Ms. Nikos has just been in a match so could you please pick someone else?"

"No it's fine." Pyrrha spoke up. "I'll spar with him."

"Great." Mordred said as he went down to the arena.

* * *

 **Mordred's P.O.V.**

Okay I have to figure out her Semblance, easy. When I got in the arena I waited for the match to start, pulling out my sword and pistol in the process. This should be entertaining. Then she dashed forward.

I dodged out of the way quickly and tried to slash at her back. I felt something push me back a bit though. So I slid back and pulled out my pistol and fired off a few rounds at her. She responded by deflecting the bullets with her shield. Then she dashed at me so when she got close I slammed my foot into her shield. This pushed her back a bit. I slashed down at her and again I felt something move me. I recoiled back then jumped far back. Then I sheathed me weapons and held up my hands.

"I yield."

Everyone stared at me as Pyrrha slowed her slash before it came in contact with my neck. This made me smirk slightly but it was unseeable.

"Why?" She asked as she stared at me.

"My sights are off and I noticed a crack in my sword. Sorry for the inconvenience but I cannot continue with the state of my equipment."

"Okay but next time make sure everything is in order." Goodwitch told me.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As everyone exited class Lothur noticed Renwin waiting outside of the room. When they were outside of the room he walked over to the quartet.

"Hey Win, whatca need?" Lothur asked as he walked over.

"Sup, I have a question for you." He said, his voice was deep and had a slight accent to it. He told that to Emerald.

"Um what would that be?" Emerald asked as she looked up at him.

"Nadja suggests I ask girl to dance, you are first girl I could think of. I don't know any other women around here aside from Faina, Nadja, and Vivian." Renwin answered. "They are like sisters to me, so would you accompany me to dance?"

"Wait what?" Emerald replied.

"Really Win? Okay then you go man." Lothur laughed a bit as he walked off.

"Well then have fun Renwin, Emerald." Faina chuckled. "Come on Mercury." She then proceeded to drag Mercury off.

"Wait what where are you guys going?!" Emerald said as she watched them leave. Then she turned back to Renwin. "Oh um well then um…" She stumbled a bit on her words.

"If you would prefer not to I understand. I takes no offense to that." Renwin told her as he looked down at her.

"Oh no it's fine I wouldn't mind going with you but we don't really even know each other that's all." Emerald told him as she held up her hands.

"Oh I see, makes sense. Well would you possible want to get lunch together?" Renwin asked as he scratched the back of his head. "If you can't tell I'm not that good at this kind of stuff."

"O-Okay then I'd love to." Emerald told him.

"Great let's get going." Renwin said as he offered her his arm.

* * *

 **With Lothur, Faina, and Mercury**

"So what do you guys plan on doing tonight?" Faina asked as she looked up at the duo.

"Probably hangout with Weiss." Lothur answered.

"Don't know." Mercury replied with a shrug.

"You really don't do a lot?" Faina asked.

"Depends on my mood. I mostly reading comics." Mercury replied.

"Doesn't that get boring?" Lothur asked.

"Well I don't really have many people to hangout with." Mercury said.

"How about this then, we all hangout tonight. Hell maybe we can get MSTC." Lothur said as he wrapped his arm around Mercury's shoulders.

"Sure why not." Mercury simply shrugged. "Couldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Maybe I can get Weiss and Sun to hangout with us also." Lothur suggested as they continued to walk.

As they were walking down the hallways Lothur noticed Drakon walking with his arm around a girl's shoulders. She was dressed up pretty nicely to say the least. A lot of tan and brown though. She had a nice fashion sense though.

"Hey Drakon, how are you bud?" Lothur asked as he walked over to them.

"I'm good Lothur, how are you?" Drakon asked him as he gave him a fist bump.

"I'm fine. So is the girlfriend you've told me about?" Lothur asked as he looked over to the girl.

"Yeah, the name's Coco." She answered for him. "So who are you?"

"Lothur, shorty over here is Faina, and that's Mercury." Lothur answered as he pointed everyone out. "Nice to meet ya." He told her as he extended her his hand.

"Same." Coco replied as she shook his hand.

"So what are you guys doing?" Drakon asked the trio.

"Going back to our dorm room. We're gonna get together with some friends and go have fun in town." Faina answered as she elbowed Lothur in the side.

"Sounds fun, well we gotta get going so see you guys later." Drakon said as he and Coco walked off.

"Cool guy." Lothur muttered as they started to walk again.

"If you say so." Faina shrugged. "I don't know him so I won't comment."

After a bit they got back to the dorm and got ready. Once that was done they went to MSTC's room. Lothur had called them earlier and asked if they all wanted to hangout together and they agreed. He tried calling Weiss but she wouldn't answer her scroll. All he did for that was shrug and put his scroll away.

As soon as they arrived they saw the other team ready and waiting. Merlin was wearing a long coat with baggy sleeves, a white button up, a top hat, black slacks, white Loafers, white gloves, and his glasses. Senna was a light brown short sleeved jacket, white crop top, black skinny jeans that go down to an inch below her knees, white shoes, and fingerless black gloves. Onyx had on a hooded black long coat, ash grey scarf, grey tank top, black pants, black boots, ash grey belt, black gloves, and black sunglasses. Lastly Colleen had on a charcoal black jacket, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, leather gloves, and a brown belt.

"Nice people, let's get goin." Lothur told them as he walked out of the building, the group following behind him.

* * *

 **With Emerald and Renwin**

"That is an interesting story. So he really rode on the back of a Nevermore while shooting it with his revolver?" Renwin asked as he and Emerald walked around in Vale.

"Yeah Six did do that. It was really awesome but also really scary cause we thought he might die." She replied with a light laugh. "He didn't though as you saw but he did break a rib."

"So why do you call him Six? I thought his name was Ross." He asked her as he looked down at her.

"Well that's what he said his name was when I first met him. I was an orphan living on the streets, so when I saw his helmet it seemed like it was worth some money. I tried to steal it from him but I failed." She explained with a smile. "Honestly I thought he was going to hurt me but he didn't and decided to adopt me. Sure we lived in an old apartment building but it was great. I miss my real parents though."

"What happened to them? If you don't mind me asking of course." He asked which she only replied with by shaking her head. "Okay then that's fine. Well you told me a story so I'll tell you one if you'd like." With that he got a nod. "Okay so when I was younger with the others we all used to go to this creek near our houses. It was pretty cool since it had froze over. We all decided to go ice skating for fun, thing it the ice wasn't as thick as we thought. As soon as we stepped on we fell through. Only one of us had enough common sense to not go skating, Vivian, and she had to run to get my parents. They didn't have to pull us out of the water since we all knew how to swim but we need a quick way home so we wouldn't die from hypothermia. When we finally got to the house Lothur's tail was quite literally frozen in place so he had to sit a foot from the fire. It took an hour for his tail to thaw out. That was the first day of summer also so it was even better." He finished then they started to laugh quite a bit as they entered a diner. The one Emerald had been to before.

"Oh my god that's great." She said as they walked to a booth.

"Yeah it was, my Dad was pissed at us though since we were told not to go skating cause of that very reason." He told her with a grin. Then they proceeded to have lunch.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, thanks for reading. Sorry again that this chapter was late but I was working on that other story as I stated earlier. It's a crossover of the tabletop rpg RIFTS and the book series Lunar Chronicles. Anyway though let's get to the reviews.**

 **ILikeHotDogs: There he is**

 **TRonmaster5704: That will most likely happen yes**

 **A Fan: That will most likely also happen**

 **Anyway I gotta get going, again hope you liked the chapter and sorry that it was late. Goodbye everyone, Melody.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone and all, sorry that this is really late. Honestly though I've just been having a hard time writing for this story recently. Now I won't be abandoning this story but updates will become slower as you may have noticed. Anyway though let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Six yawned as he prepared breakfast for himself, Veronica, and Glynda. Glynda didn't really mind that Veronica was staying with them since she had been for the past few months. Currently the other two were asleep. He always woke up late so it was surprising that he was up before them. So to be nice he decided to cook for them. After about twenty minutes they woke up and saw him.

"Good morning Ross…" Glynda yawned out as she walked over and got a cup of coffee. "Would either of you like a cup?"

"Sure…" Veronica mumbled as she sat down at the counter and let out a loud yawn.

"Mornin' both of ya. And no thanks I already had one." Ross answered as he put the food onto different plates. Then he handed a plate to each of them.

"Thanks." The women said in unison as they took the plates.

"Yeah don't mention it." He replied as he sat down at the table and started to eat. "So who's going to be watching over the dance?"

"I don't know. None of the other teachers really want." Glynda answered.

"Wait there's a dance coming up? Like one where you have to wear a dress?" Veronica asked as she looked up from her plate at both of them.

"Yeah why?" Glynda replied as she set her cup down.

"Well I could chaperone it, all I need is a dress." She answered with a smile.

"Oh yeah you could do that. Maybe you, Em, and Glyn could go get some dresses." Ross suggested as he continued to eat.

"We can do that, we just have to call Emerald." Glynda agreed.

"Really?" Veronica asked excitedly which the two answered with a nod. "Yes!"

"Why is she so excited?" Glynda whispered to Ross.

"She's always wanted a dress and it was so hard to find them in the Mojave." He answered.

"Well then. We should finish eating then we can get going." Glynda told Veronica who smiled and went back to eating.

 **Normal P.O.V. with Faina, Lothur, Weiss, and VRMN**

"Is getting fitted for a suit really necessary?!" Lothur yelled at Weiss and Nadja as they dragged him onto an airship.

"'Yes it is! You don't want to look trashy do you?!" His sister yelled at him.

"Suits are so uncomfortable though! I could easily just where a nice pair of pants and a nice button up!" He told them as they got him into the airship.

"And what nice clothing do you have?" Weiss asked as she looked down at him.

"Well I have those jeans-"

"Jeans are not suitable for a ball!" Weiss and Nadja yelled at him in unison.

Off to the side the rest of their friends watching and eating popcorn. They knew he hated wearing suits so this was great. After about three more minutes of screaming coming from the trio Maroon walked over to them and clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Okay listen up, Lothur I'll help you with the suit and you two just go look for some dresses." He told them as he crossed his arms.

"Remember the colour has to be a shade of red." Nadja told him as she looked at him.

"Of course babe I know what colour it has to be." He told her as he kissed her forehead. "Come on Lothur let's get this over with." He ordered him as they walked down to the other side of the airship. Then they all parted ways.

 **With Weiss and Nadja fifteen minutes later**

"Hey Nadja." Weiss got her attention from her game.

"Yeah?" She replied as she paused it.

"What was Lothur and Faina like back in Atlas?"

"They were really the same as they are now except for the fact that Lothur is a lot calmer than he was."

"Really?"

"Yeah when we were younger he would regularly get into fights with other kids, mostly humans. Hell before the White Fang became a terrorist cell he thought about joining. He always tried to protect the other Faunus kids from people." She explained with a slight chuckle. "He just was extremely rough with'em."

"He really thought about joining the White Fang?" Weiss asked uneasily.

"Yeah as I stated before it became a terrorist cell he wanted to join it. Our parents were part of the old one. Sorry for what the White Fang has done to your family. Fyi my parents weren't part of it once we were born so they didn't do anything to your family."

"Well then." Weiss mumbled as she stood up from her seat as they landed. "Come on let's get going."

"Yeah got it just one more level." Nadja replied as she stood up and followed behind while still playing her game.

"You know we're going to be walking around so it might be helpful if you use your eyes." Weiss suggested to her and noticed her second set of ears twitch.

"These guys pick up sound really well so I know where I'm going even if I'm not looking." She replied as she continued to smash the buttons. "I do this normally anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hold a record with this game and I don't plan on losing it any time soon. Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

"Okay then."

With that said they proceeded to a dress store. It took them about twenty minutes to arrive at it. Once they went in they started searching.

 **With Lothur and Maroon**

"Not bad not bad at all." Maroon told Lothur as he looked him up and down. They had arrived at the shop about ten minutes ago and already found suits.

Lothur was standing in front of him. He was wearing a black suit with blue pin stripes going all over it, a pale blue button up shirt, a black tie, black dress shoes, and a pair of white gloves. He was fidgeting a lot to put it lightly. One thing he never did was wear a suit so it was really strange for him. Maroon was standing across from him and was wearing a vivid red suit, with a white button up, black dress shoes, and a black tie.

"How do people wear these things on a regular bases!" He asked him as he messed with the tie.

"They don't wear old military uniforms that's how." Maroon answered him flatly as he stopped him from fidgeting. "You look great man so stop moving so much cause we gotta change back into our normal clothes then go pay for this stuff."

"How much you wanna bet Weiss and Nadja are still looking?"

"I don't gamble."

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm gonna go change." Lothur told him as he walked back into the dressing room.

 **A few hours later**

"So why didn't Renwin join us?" Lothur asked Maroon as he looked over to him.

"Well he already had some nicer clothes so he didn't need to." He answered him as they waited for the airship.

"Lucky bastard."

"Yeah, renting suits ain't cheap but he was smart enough to pack one. Let's go meet up with the others."

"Yeah lets."

They went to a restaurant and waited for Nadja and Weiss. Lothur messaged them earlier and asked if they wanted to get lunch before going back to Beacon. After a bit both of the girls arrived at the place and they all got lunch.

 **Yeah honestly I couldn't think of much for this chapter, I'm just a bit with writing this story. Updates will become less frequent so sorry to people that is annoyed by that. Anyway, I'm Melody and I gotta get going.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone and all, Melody is finally here. Sorry that it has been so long since I've updated this but I have my reasons. Three really, over the summer my computer broke and for awhile I used my buddy's but he needed that back near the beginning of the season, two I have a job now, and three I started Culinary school so yeah. That's all at the moment.**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

It was about an hour till the ball and everyone was getting ready. Lothur had his suit on and was adjusting his tie while Maroon and Renwin were finishing up. Renwin's outfit was pretty simple though. It consisted of a red button up, black slacks, black shoes, a belt, and a tie. Before they left the room though Mercury walked in wearing a suit.

"What the hell? I thought you said you weren't going?" Lothur said as he looked at him.

"Yeah well I changed my mind. Plus I didn't feel like hanging out with Faina and what's her face." He replied as he sat down on a chair.

"Where did you get the suit then?"

"Ross gave it to me a while back. I'm actually surprised it still fits me since I wore this at Ross and Glynda's wedding."

"Given the fact you have cyborg legs you can't get much taller."

"Screw you Lothur."

"Well I'm gonna go get Emerald, see ya guys at the ball." Renwin said as he turned to leave the room.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I'll hurt ya." Mercury told him.

"Don't worry I won't." Renwin told him as he left.

"And you can trust him when he says that." Maroon said as he made sure his tie was straight. "See you both in a bit." He told them as he left.

"See ya man." Lothur replied as he sat down next to Mercury. "This is going to be fun."

"Probably, Yang and Weiss were the ones planning it."

"Really?"

"Yeah did you not know?"

"Nope not at all. Guess Weiss didn't want me to know. So you think any of the teachers will be here?"

"Probably, Ross mentioned something about Veronica being here."

"Who?"

"One of his old friends."

"Oooh okay then."

 **Six/Ross' P.O.V.**

Currently I was sitting in Ozpin's office with him and Ironwood. I guess Ozpin told him about the Wasteland critters that have been appearing in the Emerald forest. To say the least he seemed pissed. Mostly at me.

"How could you just let those things get here?" He yelled at me with fury clear in his voice.

"Well for one I have no clue on how this is happenin' and for two we need to do somethin' about this before things get so big that I can't handle them." I replied as I held up my hands in defense.

"Great so we have this to deal with and we have to find the people that stole part of Amber's power. This is just going to get better." He said and released a breath to try and calm down.

"Now listen here James I know what I'm doing but if you supplied me with a few of those newer bots you made maybe I could stop this fast and get to the root of the problem." I explained as I stood up and adjusted my coat. "You know my track record when it comes to jobs for you and Atlas."

"Fine. I'll give you eight, they will be delivered to you tomorrow."

"That's plenty, thanks James."

"You better handle this discreetly."

"Yeah yeah partner I know."

With that said I walked to the elevator and left the room. When I got out of the tower I saw students walking to the place where the ball was bein' held. Thought about goin' to check out for a minute but decided against that. Well I did till I saw Emerald walking with a boy. So like any good Dad I went over to them to embarrass her.

Emerald waved at me when she saw me walking over. She then dragged the boy over with her. Rather quickly I might add.

"Hi Six!" She greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey Em, so you're in a good mood." I replied and chuckled a bit. "So who are you?" I asked as I looked over to the boy.

"Renwin Vesperia sir." He replied as he offered me his hand to shake. When I really took a look at him I saw that he was taller than me by a lot then again though most people were. "Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too son." I told him as I shook his hand with my cybernetic one.

"So that arm really is metal?" He asked me and I simply nodded. "Nice. How did you get it?"

"Bounty hunt went wrong." I answered as I retracted my hand.

"Whoa." He muttered.

"Yeah well you kids have fun." I told them then walked away. "Try anything and they'll never find your body." I whispered to Renwin as I passed by him with a dark tone. That seemed to do it as I heard him shutter a bit.

A bit later I walked to the edge of the Emerald Forest. I stared out at the forest and notice a faint light in the distance. Then it got brighter. Quickly I moved to one of the launch pads. I pressed a button on my scroll then got launched.

A quick flash generated then the light disappeared. Once I was above the area I teleported onto one of the open branches. Down below me was someone in a suit of T60 Power Armour with a gatling laser. How the hell they got here I didn't know so I crouched down. The guy seemed to be saying something but I couldn't hear a thing other than static.

I jumped onto another branch and the person stopped then looked around. Didn't look up though so I dropped an acorn onto his head. He started to chuckle and muttered something. He then started to walk forward. I expected him to fire up at me since that's what most wastelanders do. Maybe he's from some part of Canada, heard it was full of nice people pre-war times. At least I think that was the name of the place up north but I can't quite remember.

I dropped down from the tree and tapped his shoulder. Immediately he turned around and aimed the laser at me. I put my hands in the air quickly.

"Hey partner." I told him as I looked the armour up and down, seeing no familiar emblems or logos.

"What is your name and where am I?" I finally heard his voice. Well a slightly muffled version of it but still.

"Well the name's Six but everyone calls me Ross and you my good man are on Remnant." I answered as I lowered my hands.

"So that's why my coms aren't working." He sighed out. "So the teleporter did work." He chuckled a bit. "So you must be wondering about the light. Well believe it or not I am from-"

"A planet called Earth which now a post apocalyptic wasteland ran by murderers, psychopaths, and other pleasant characters just as helpful and kind as the ones previously stated. I know how you feel brother, I'm from there."

"Wait really? Is the air safe?" He asked as he reached up to his helmet. I just nodded to him and he took off his helmet.

The guy's face was rough to put it lightly. He had a scar snaking up the right side of his face, a large one above his left eye, a cut lip, and more than I could count. His hair was a shaggy grey but he didn't look old at all, his eyes were a pale blue. His skin was pretty pasty also.

"Well then, my name is Frank. I work for the Institute." He told me.

"Honestly partner I have no clue what you're talkin' about." I deadpanned.

"Really? Where are you from?"

"The New California Republic, ex-proud citizen of it. You?"

"Boston."

"Where's that?"

"It's east coast." He answered. "So before I go back could I possibly collect some plant samples? And possible a bite to eat?"

"Sure I can get you somethin' but you'll need to take off the power armour." I told him which made him laugh.

"Oh I see where this is going, you're going to steal it aren't you?" He suggested as he lifted up his gatling laser. "Well I can't let you do that." He told me as he put his helmet back on.

As soon as he did that I teleported into one of the trees out of sight. He didn't seem to care though as he started firing wildly into the trees. For all the times for me to not have Victoria! I blinked onto another one of the branches as he shot at the tree I was in. I knew my sub-machine gun wouldn't do much so I changed to the grenade launcher.

Before I could steady my aim though I heard a roar and saw something familiar. Another fuckin' Deathclaw got here! I turned to that and fired a few grenades at it. That just seemed to piss it off though. It also seemed to be bigger than the normal ones. I saw Frank turn to it and start firing at it. With a quick blink I was in the tree behind the beast.

I slipped Blood-Nap out of my boot then jumped down onto the Deathclaw and started to stab it in the neck multiple times until it died.

"Specimen 0-043: Status: Dead." I heard Frank say as he walked over. "Cause of Death: Stab wounds in the neck." He seemed to be recording a holotape. "Specimens' 0-001 through 0-042 unconfirmed along with specimens' 0-044 through 0-300. This is Dr. Grant signing off." He then stopped recording and looked at me. "I also have to find the rest of the mutants here."

"Wait a second you are the one that has been sendin' them here?!" I roared out as I stormed over to him.

"Yes for scientific purposes. We had to see if wherever we sent them could sustain life. You are an example of that." He answered me which made me glare at him. "Of course ther-"

Before he could finish his sentence I hit him as hard as I could with my cybernetic arm. Puttin' almost all of the energy from the batteries into the strike. I saw the helmet crack and some blood ooze out of it.

"Now that is something." I heard him say as I retracted my hand ever so slightly. "You must've been part of an Android Program."

"Nah I'm actually a 'Borg." I replied as I quickly changed my arm into a grenade launcher. Then I blasted his face to hell.

Pretty sure I got some brain bits in my hair 'cause of that but he sure as hell was dead. His helmet was also gone. I slipped to the side before the body could fall onto me. It only took a few seconds for me to get the armour off of him. Once it was off of him I teleported it back into my house's armoury. Then I started to fix it up to suit my needs and make it stronger.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"This is really awesome Weiss." Emerald told her as she looked over to the other girl. Renwin and Lothur had went to get them something to drink so they were sitting at a table. Veronica was also there but she had to go stop a small fight between some students.

"Thank you Emerald. Team CFVY was supposed to set it up but they were on a mission so some of the teachers asked Yang and I told set it up." Weiss replied as she looked over to her. "It was difficult planning this though. Yang and I had a hard time agreeing on most of it."

"Yeah I'd bet, you two are literally the antithesis of each other in a sense." Emerald said as Lothur and Renwin walked over with their drinks.

"Here you go Weiss." Lothur said then handed the cup to her.

"Thank you Lothur." She replied while taking the drink from him. Renwin just silently handed the drink over to Emerald.

They all talked for a short while until they saw Merlin, Senna, Onyx, and Colleen walk in with Mordred and Elisa. They all wore either similar dresses or suits that were grey or charcoal black. They group of six started to talk amongst themselves and they seemed to know each other. Lothur thought about going over to talk to them but he was pulled over to the dancefloor by Weiss then they started to ballroom dance.

"How did you learn to dance?" Weiss asked as she looked up at him curiously.

"My parents had my sister and I learn, wanted us to be cultured." Lothur answered as he twirled her around a bit.

"I never would've guessed the guy that calls himself wild would be cultured." Weiss chuckled a bit.

"Hey! I'm not a barbarian or anything. So why didn't you tell me you were planning all of this? I could've helped with the soundtrack that you used." He questioned while they continued their waltz.

"I thought about it but I figured you wouldn't want to help out so I didn't." She explained which simply got a shrug out of him.

 **With MSTC, Mordred, and Elisa**

"So what all have you four discovered?" Elisa asked as she leaned against the wall and looked at the team.

"Well we've been able to figure out most of the Semblances of the first years we have observed." Merlin answered with a grin. "The only Semblances we haven't figured out though are Emerald and Mercury from FLME, most of team CFVY's, and a few other people."

"I'll make sure that we figure them all out." Onyx said as he stretched his arms out then cracked his back with an audible crunch. "I've also collected a great deal of combat data, most of the students are also pretty stupid in my opinion."

"Which ones would you say are the most dangerous?" Mordred asked while looking around to make sure no one was listening in on them.

"Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lothur Blutmond are the most dangerous combatants I've seen. The rest are relatively unimpressive." Onyx informed.

"So when will Cinder and Nyx be here?" Colleen asked curiously.

"Cinder will be here at midnight but Nyx isn't coming to the ball." Elisa answered.

"Of course." Senna grumbled. "There's a reason why we shouldn't have took this contract. Recon isn't really our thing."

"Eh, the pay's good enough so I don't care." Merlin shrugged casually. "And hell it is pretty interesting for a first job."

"Well then, send us the data you've collected later and you'll get your payment. Report to Cinder after this is over because she has another job offer for you." Mordred told them then he walked off with Elisa.

"Got it." Merlin said then he and his team walked away in the opposite direction.

Nadja had been standing far to the side with her little game system as the conversation happened. He used her keen hearing to block out most of the noise and focused on them. She was suspicious by it so she slipped her game into her bag and followed behind the quintet, making sure to not be noticed. The large crowd of people helped immensely in keeping her from being noticed. The four acted relatively normal and even chatted with the three they said were the most dangerous. She would've continued to spy on them but Maroon got her attention so she went and sat by him.

She told what she had heard and he seemed concerned. He suggested telling the others but Nadja shot that idea down. So for the rest of the evening they simply hungout and danced. By the end of the night everyone seemed to have had their fun and were now going back to their dorms. Soon the ballroom was entirely empty except for one person.

Veronica was sitting at one of the chairs with a smile on her face as she looked around at the room. It was pretty trashed and soon she'd have to start cleaning but for now she just wanted to relax for a few moments. When she finally stood up she walked around and started to clean up.

After about a half hour a few of the other teachers came and started to help clean. While she was able to see Glynda and most of the others she didn't see Six anywhere. She let out a whistle to get Glynda's attention then the woman walked over.

"Where's Six?" Veronica asked with the curiosity clear in her voice.

"He was in his workshop for some reason." Glynda answered as she used her Semblance to stack up all of the chairs.

Veronica just shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

 **Nadja's P.O.V.**

So as I was walking back to the dorm room with Maroon and I forgot my bag back in the ballroom so I told him I had to get it. He just gave me a kiss on the cheek then I ran back. As I ran though I saw a figure off to the side. Before I knew it though I was knocked off my feet and trapped in a strange black mist. The mist wrapped around me and off to the side I saw a tall pale man. It was that Onyx guy that was with the others earlier.

"Pitty, figured you'd have gotten smart and not eavesdrop on us." He said in a monotone while looking down at me with empty eyes. "I have no clue why I was sent to deal with you but I guess I have to." He stated as he dug into his coat and pulled out a rather large scythe.

My eyes widened as he brung the blade down then all I saw was nothing and felt nothing. Slowly I drifted from the world until everything was dark. Only the sounds of screaming and death filled my head.

 **Onyx P.O.V.**

I held my head after using my Semblance because of the nasty headache. Nadja was lying on the ground with a look of pure terror on her face and her body was convulsing.. There were no wounds physically, just mentally. So I just stuck my hands into my pockets and walked off, leaving her there.

When I got back to the room I saw all the others asleep in their beds so I took off my suit then laid down while staring up at the ceiling. Before I forgot I reached into my bedside table and grabbed a bottle of pills then took a few. Instantly I felt the headache I had go away. Soon I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning Nadja was found and rushed to the hospital. She was alive but had suffered a great deal of mental trauma. She wasn't even able to tell the others who did it because she was so scared. In her eyes was the dark looked of pure dread.

 **So that's the chapter, again sorry for my disappearance, and to be honest I kinda stopped liking RWBY. Volume 4 didn't help my opinion but I plan on finishing this story though there won't be as many chapters as I had planned. Again sorry but that's all I got for now, bye everyone.**


	22. Final Announcement

**To be honest I have lost all interest in writing this story and to RWBY as a whole. I don't like the show, I used to enjoy it until I started to scrutinize it which I typically do on my second or third time watching a series and with RWBY I just focus on all of the flaws because to me they are very apparent. The story is flawed and convoluted, key plot points like Dust, Aura, and Semblances are horribly explained in my opinion, and I really only like one character and that is Qrow just because he reminds me of my own uncle. I don't want to continue this story because if I do it will just become horrible and I'll piss all of you off and I don't wanna do that, even though this will probably piss off people that really enjoyed this story but I'm sorry I just can't find the motivation anywhere to continue this. I am really sorry for this after such a long hiatus that was unannounced but like I said, I have lost interest. I hate to do this but to me I have to cause as I said if this continues it will go downhill fast.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**


End file.
